GREEN
by 4everbookworm
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is a Slytherin. How could it be? Now she gets teased and tormented, some of her own family doesn't like her, and she's all alone. That is untill she meets a certain Malfoy who changes her world. Who knows, maybe they can make it? Note: There is Rose and Ron bashing. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**_LILY_**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter woke up early the morning of September first. "I'm finally going!" she whispered to herself. Then, she jumped out of bed and hurriedly got ready. Lily had packed her trunk weeks ago in anticipation of this trip. After making sure her owl, who she had named Hedwig after her father's owl, was in its cage, Lily ran into her parents room and started jumping on their bed. "Get Up! Get up!" she screeched as she jumped up and down. "I'm going to Hogwarts today!"

Her parents stirred sleepily. "Lily, its 6:00 the train doesn't leave till 11:00. Go back to sleep." Harry said.

"But dad!" Lily whined "I'm going to Hogwarts! I want to be ready and I don't want to miss the train!"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and sighed. "Alright flower," Harry sighed. "You win we're up."

"YES!" Lily yelled triumphantly.

"Why don't you go wake up your brothers Lily?" Ginny suggested.

"Ok!" Lily yelled running out of the room.

Harry turned to Ginny. "She reminds me of you." He chuckled. "So eager." Ginny laughed.

* * *

"AL! AL wake up! We're going to Hogwarts today!" Lily said shoving her brother.

"UH! Go away Lily! It's to early!" Albus groaned rolling over in his bed.

Lily seized a pillow from the other side of Albus's bed and started whacking him with it repeatedly. "Albus (whack) Severus (whack) Potter (whack)! Get up now!"

"Fine!" Albus groaned. "I'm up I'm up!"

"Yay!" Lily yelled as she darted out of the room and into her other brother's room.

As soon as she got into James's room she jumped onto his bed and started shoving him. "James! Wake up! We're going to Hogwarts today!"

James sat up groggily and looked sleepily at his sister. "Lily its 6:00 in the morning." he said kindly.

"I know!" Lily said impatiently "But, everyone else is a wake! Come on James! Get UP!" she whined pulling on his arm. Being fourteen he was too large for little Lily to actually move by pulling his arm. However, he was very protective of his younger sister and loved her. Even though he teased her quite often, James and Lily had a special bond.

"Alright Lils." he said smiling at her. "I'll get up. I remember I did this _my_ first day so, I guess I owe you."

Lily ran out of the room smiling as her older brother got up.

* * *

When Lily got downstairs her parents were already up. Her father was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee reading _The Daily Prophet_ and her mother was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hullo flower!" her father said smiling as Lily ran over and jumped into his lap. " Let me see," he said rubbing his chin in mock concentration, "You can't be excited, can you?" Lily laughed and nodded her head vigorously.

"What would you like for breakfast dear?" Ginny asked.

"Pancakes!" Lily yelled at once. Ginny laughed as she set about making the pancakes.

At that moment Albus came dragging his feet down the stairs and into the sitting room next to the kitchen and sat down on the chair opposite Harry and Lily, still in his pajamas.

"Well, someone's a little tired this morning." Ginny laughed.

"Why do we have to wake up at six?" Albus groaned.

Harry looked at Lily and then said, "Well, your sister is a little excited and you haven't even packed yet so an early start won't do you any harm."

"A _'little'_ excited?" Albus groaned. "More like an annoying red-headed ball of energy and excitement. She woke everyone up!" he complained.

"Albus Severus Potter, you did the same thing on your first day and I don't remember Lily complaining." Ginny scolded. "Now go back upstairs, get dressed and pack your trunk. Oh, and try to comb your hair. Unfortunately you and your brother both got your father's hair so it won't lie flat."

Albus scowled but, stumped back upstairs.

"Well," said James as he walked down the stairs looking back at Albus. "He's not a morning person is he?"

Lily, James, and Ginny laughed while James poured himself some orange juice.

"Ginny, I've meant to ask you, have you seen the Marauders Map anywhere." Harry asked.

"No, why? Do you need a map to find a map?" Ginny asked.

"Very funny." said Harry rolling his eyes. "It's just; I have no idea where it is. It's not on my desk anymore and the last time I remember using it was James's first year.

"Isn't that odd." James said a little too innocently.

"James." said Harry suddenly stern. "Where is the map?"

"I don't know." James answered. Lily couldn't help but notice his eyes did not meet his father's. A sure sign he was lying.

"James." Harry said sharply "I want you tell me where that map is right now."

"I don't know!" James repeated. Ginny glared at him. "Wow mum! You could be Professor McGonagall in disguise!" He chuckled. "That glare is very Mcgonagallish."

Harry and Lily laughed but, Ginny continued to glare at James.

"James Sirius Potter you tell me where that map is this instant!" she yelled giving her son a deadly looking glare.

"My trunk!" James gushed after taking one look at his mother's livid face.

"And what is it doing in your trunk?" Ginny asked sternly.

"Er..." James looked around wildly like a cornered mouse.

"Bring it down here." she ordered. James rushed upstairs.

"How did you get him to listen to you?" Harry asked.

"It's a mom thing, Harry." she replied.

James came shuffling back into the room looking nervous and holding a certain piece of aged parchment.

"How long have you had this?" Harry asked.

"Er... I sneaked off your desk in my first year at Christmas."

"James – Sirius - Potter! How dare you-" Ginny started looking ready to explode.

"It's ok Ginny." Harry said. "I got this."

James looked from his mother to father deciding whether it was safe to say something.

"James." said Harry sternly but quietly. "I'm very disappointed in you. I expected you to set a better example for your siblings." James hung his head looking extremely ashamed of himself. "You are fourteen years old now." Harry continued. "I expect you to be better in the future."

"I will dad. I promise." James said.

"Ok." Harry said. "Next time you want something just ask. But, I'm going to let you keep this."

James looked up smiling. Harry laughed. "I don't think your grandfather, James, would like it if his grandson didn't find any secret passages out of the school."

"Cheers dad!" James said. "Shall we play a game of exploding snap?"

At 8:00 the four Potters stopped their game of exploding snap.

"Where is Al?" Lily wondered. "Shouldn't he be down by now?"

"That's what I was thinking." said Ginny it couldn't have taken him this long to get ready and pack.

"James, go check on him." Harry said.

Not wanting to cause another argument James quickly walked off to go find Albus. A few seconds later Lily heard James yell "Oi! Albus! Get up!" It seemed Albus had gone back to sleep.

A few minutes later the five Potters were sitting around their dining table eating Lily's favorite breakfast, pancakes.

"You know Lils," James said seriously. "They don't have pancakes at Hogwarts."

"They don't?" asked Lily looking stricken.

"Of course they do they have everything!" James laughed. "I was just messing with you." he said as he reached across the table to ruffle her hair.

* * *

The Potters reached Kings Cross Station at precisely 10:31. "That leaves half an hour to get you three settled." Ginny said as Harry unloaded the trunks helped by James and Albus while Lily bounced around happily.

The five Potters walked into the station wheeling trolleys. "Alright, James and Albus why don't you two go in first you're getting some looks because of Apollo and Cirrus." Harry said. "Then we'll follow with Lily and Hedwig."

"Right!" James called to his father as he ran towards the barrier. As soon as he passed through, Albus followed.

"Ready honey?" Ginny asked Lily who answered by nodding vigorously. "Ok here we go." Lily and Ginny ran towards the barrier with Harry behind them wheeling Lily's trolley. lily closed her eyes like she always did and when she opened them her eyes met the familiar sight of the gleaming, scarlet engine.

Lily looked around at all the people and suddenly felt shy. She moved closer to her father who put a protective hand around her. "You'll be fine flower." he said. Lily just nodded.

"There they are!" came a voice. " Mum, Dad, Rose they're right there!" Lily's cousin Hugo came running to them followed by Lily's Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and her older cousin, Rose, who immediately went up to Albus and started talking to him. The Potters and Weaslys talked for a few minutes and then James came running up to them followed buy their cousin Fred.

"Come on guys!" he said. "Dominique, Victoire, Louis, Lorcan, Lysander, Frank, Sarah and Molly have already filled one compartment. Roxanne, Ally, Lucy, and Fred are waiting for us in another!"

"Ok. We're coming." Rose said. She and Albus said goodbye to their parents and ran off after Fred quickly followed by Hugo who took only a few minutes longer to bid his parents farewell. James however, stayed and looked at Lily.

"Ready Lily?" he said. "Come on you'll be fine." James reached out to take his little sister's hand.

Lily looked at her parents. "Good bye sweetheart." Ginny said giving Lily a hug and a kiss. "Go have fun and remember to write."

Harry also gave Lily a kiss and a hug. "Do your best." he whispered. "You'll have plenty of fun at Hogwarts. Don't worry."

"You'll write, right?" Lily asked.

"Of course we will darling." Ginny said soothingly.

"Ok." said Lily. Then she followed James who had her trunk and owl to the Hogwarts Express.

Harry watched as the engine steamed out of the station. He wasn't worried that harm would come to his children. He was however worried about how Lily would be on her own.

"I miss her already." Ginny said.

"Me too." Over the two years that Harry and Ginny had spent with just Lily they had never thought about what it would be like when their little flower was gone with her brothers.

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express Lily sat in between James and the window. She stared out the window while the others around her talked about different things. Albus and Rose were talking about Hogsmeade which they would be visiting for the first time. Roxanne, Ally Longbottom and Lucy who were all going into their second year, were giggling over the picture of a boy who Roxanne liked. Fred, Hugo and James were talking about quiditch.

"What's wrong Lils?" James asked suddenly.

Lily looked up at him trying to convey through her eyes what was really bothering her. "I miss mum and dad." she felt like saying but, she though that would make her look like a baby. Instead she said "I was just wondering what house I'll be in."

"Gryffindor of course!" James exclaimed. "We all are." It was true. Every child of the Potter-Weasly clan was in Gryffindor. Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Albus, and James were all in Gryffindor along with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander and Frank, Ally, and Sarah Longbottom.

"Yeah!" said Fred. "Once you and Hugo get sorted into Gryffindor it'll be complete."

"Bet McGonagall will just _love_ that." Albus said rolling his eyes while everyone laughed.

Then a terrible thought struck Lily. What if she wasn't in Gryffindor?

"How do you know we'll be in Gryffindor?" she asked James.

Even though the question was directed at James, Rose answered. "Well, if Hugo isn't brave he's not anything. He pushed me out of the way of a car when he was ten."

"And if you're not in Gryffindor then I'll kidnap Mrs. Norris and do the tango with her." James said laughing. "I know you'll be in Gryffindor because I know you like the back of my hand."

"I never did get that expression." Lily said thoughtfully. "I mean how well do you know the back of your hand?" Everyone looked at the back of their hands.

"You know." said Albus. That is an excellent point.

The topic of how well one does know the back of their hand carried them far from London and the conversation didn't stop until Molly came in.

"I just came to say hi. You guys should probably get changed now, we're nearly there!" she said.

"Blimey Molly! Your right." Fred exclaimed.

"Ladies first then!" James said stepping out of the compartment followed by Fred, Hugo and Albus.

By the time everyone was changed the train was pulling in to Hogsmeade station. The Potters, Weaslys, Scamanders, and Longbottoms all trooped out of the train and began to head towards the carriages after wishing Lily and Hugo good luck.

"Go on." James ushered Lily and Hugo toward Hagrid who was shouting,

"First years over 'ere!" over the general buzz. "Right, this way!" he said beckoning to the first years to follow him to a fleet of boats.

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Hugo whispered to Lily as he looked around the entrance hall.

Lily nodded in agreement not trusting herself to speak. Professor McGonagall, who she had met a few times, had just exited the room after explaining to them about the houses of Hogwarts. As soon as she came back, they were going to be sorted.

"She's back!" whispered a boy excitedly.

Lily and Hugo followed the other first years into the great hall. As soon as they walked in Lily gave an audible gasp. She looked across the hall at the Gryffindor table and caught James's eye. He smiled encouragingly while Albus mouthed the words. "Good luck." Then they both focused on the hat as it burst into song.

After the sorting hat's song Professor McGonagall began to call names.

"Adwin, Edger!" she called as a small boy walked up to the front.

"HUFFLEPUF!"

"Boot, Lauren!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

On it went until finally, "Potter, Lily!" McGonagall called. The hall went quite everyone was staring at Lily as she slowly sat down on the stool and put the hat on.

"Ah..." a small voice said in her ear.

"Lots of knowledge you would do well in Ravenclaw..."

"Gryffindor, Please Gryffindor." Lily tried to think but, she wasn't able to think straight.

"Hmm. But, what is this? A thirst to prove yourself. Make yourself known." the voice said. "Well, better be..."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out to the crowd of students.

Lily felt tears coming and tried to control her emotions. When she took of the hat she noticed everyone was staring at her. The only people clapping were Headmistress Bones and Professor Slughorn. Both quickly stopped.

James made to get up but, Roxanne pulled him down. She had never like Lily much and she was actually smiling. "Looks like you need to kidnap Mrs. Norris soon." she whispered and started laughing quietly accompanied by Lucy, Dominique and Rose. All four quickly stopped after catching one look at the glare James was giving them.

A buzz of conversation had started in the Great Hall. How could it be that the great Harry Potter's daughter was a Slytherin.

Lily slowly made her way towards the Slytherin table.

"It's ok." James mouthed to Lily as she walked slowly passed the Gryffindor table. Albus gave her a small smile. She just looked at her shoes.

When Lily reached the Slytherin table she looked around trying to find where to sit. A boy with dirty blonde hair on the end of the table moved over for her to sit. Lily quickly sat down and then looked down at the underside of the table as tears poured silently down her face.

"Well, yes..." McGonagall said trying to get things going again. "Quirk, Allison" she called.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Roland, David"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Smith, Edwin"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

After a few more names, Professor McGonagall called, "Weasly, Hugo!"

Lily looked up. "_Maybe Hugo will be in Slytherin too." _she thought desperately.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to cheers and applause. Lily put her head down again feeling tears slide down her face again.

Lily hardly ate anything at the feast. She kept glancing at the Gryffindor table where all her family and friends were laughing, talking, and eating together. Except for James and Albus. They both seemed worried.

* * *

About an hour later Lily followed the Slytherin prefect down into the dungeon where the Slytherin common room was. As soon as the prefect had finished telling the first years all the details of being a Slytherin, Lily rushed up the stairs and went to the first year girls' dorm. She was unpacking when three other girls walked in.

"So," stated the one in the middle. "Would you look at this? A Potter! In Slytherin! Whatever will mummy and daddy think? I bet your father will have a heart attack!" she cackled.

Tears poured down Lily's face.

"You're a Slytherin?" the same girl laughed. "You?" Lily nodded. She had hoped her fellow Slytherins would at least accept her.

"Look here Potter, You will never be welcome here! In fact, you aren't even welcome in this dormitory! Go! Get out."

"But, I'll have nowhere to sleep" Lily stammered.

"I don't care." the girl mocked.

"Who are you to tell me to leave!" Lily stammered trying to sound brave.

"Who am I?" the girl asked laughing unkindly. "I am Kassandra Montague! And this is _my_ dormitory. The only people around in it right now are, myself, Susan Harper, and Annie Jones." she said gesturing to the two girls behind her. "So, I want you out RIGHT NOW!" with that Kassandra shoved Lily causing her to fall out the dormitory door and threw her trunk and clothes behind her then slammed the door shut.

Lily picked herself up and packed her things back into her trunk. She walked down the steps to the common room which was mercifully empty. She put her trunk in a corner and lay down on the closest to the fire. Hugging herself for warmth Lily fell asleep.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_You guys always said the first night at Hogwarts is amazing. It is not. Please don't disown me but, I have become the first Potter, Weasly, Scamander, or Longbottom child to not be placed in Gryffindor. I'm really sorry for disappointing you guys but, I'm a Slytherin. Please don't kill me... or disown me, I hate it too. But, I'll deal with it._

_Love,(Even if you don't love me anymore.)_

_Lily Luna Potter_

Lily watched Hedwig disappear with the not. She had spent her morning eating toast outside by the lake. Then she had popped in the Great Hall to get her time table and had decided to send her parents the note before Potions. It had taken a surprisingly long time to write the not considering how short it was. Lily had written quite a few drafts. The first few were long and had listed everything that had gone wrong and how miserable she was. Then, she had decided that it would be better not to tell her parents how bad she felt. Lily was afraid they would pull her out of Hogwarts if they thought she was miserable.

* * *

A few minutes later Lily walked into potions. She walked across the room to an empty table without looking at anyone. No one joined her table. She ignored everyone else and just listened to Professor Slughorn and made a perfect forgetfulness potion. She didn't talk at all other than to decline Professor Slughorns invitation to lunch. She did the same thing through all her classes. She spent her break and lunch reading a book her mother had bought her or reviewing notes.

Lily was walking around the lake a little before dinner when a voice behind her sneered "So, here is the Potter girl." Lily looked around to see a tall dark haired boy followed by three other boys.

"Who are you?" Lily stammered.

"I'm Jack Flint. This is Jonah Bole, Calvin Vacey, and Steven Pucey. Why do you care?" Jack said glaring at her.

"I-I just wanted to get to know my fellow Slytherins." Lily stammered out lamely.

The four boys laughed. They looked older than Lily by atheist two years.

Lily screamed as suddenly, Jack charged forwards and pinned Lily to a tree by her collar.

"Look Potter," he sneered. "You will never be one of us. You will always be an outcast no matter what you do. So, why don't you do us all a favor and leave?"

"Let me go!" Lily gasped.

"Let her go Flint. We don't want her to suffocate then we'd be chucked out." Pucey chuckled.

"Yeah." Vacey agreed.

Jack let go of Lily's collar so she fell to the ground in a heap. For the second time she picked herself of the ground. Lily looked at the four boys who were smirking at her or laughing. Anger filled her and before she knew what she was doing she had pulled out her wand and was aiming it at Flint. Before she could think of what to do as she didn't know any spells, Bole had pulled out his wand and muttered something. A wall of power slammed into Lily knocking her to the ground. Lily scrambled back up and began to run but, Vacey tripped her knocking her into Flint who gave a mighty shove. Lily stumbled trying to steady herself. However, Flint was to strong and Lily fell backwards into the lake with a huge splash. Her bag split sending all her things into the murky water. Lily gasped as she struggled to get her things and get back onto land, but she saw the boys heading towards her with their wands drawn presumably to push her further into the lake.

"Leave her ALONE!" called a voice and out of nowhere a boy rammed into Flint sending him toppling to the ground. "What did she ever do to you?" the boy yelled. Lily recognized him as the boy who had moved over for her the night before.

Pucey, Bole, and Vacey advanced upon the boy with their wands drawn followed quickly by Flint.

"Do you want to take a plunge to then Malfoy?" Bole sneered. The boy, Malfoy, looked around and Lily was reminded of James when her father caught him when he admitted to stealing the Marauders Map what seemed like a hundred years ago. Malfoy quickly drew his wand.

"No. She didn't either, and if you did push me into that lake I will hex you into a thousand pieces."

"Oh," Pucey said with a look of mock concern. "Has wittle Scorpius's daddy taught him some dark magic that he's going to use on his fellow Slytherins?" Lily suddenly realized that she had heard of Malfoy before. Two years ago when Albus had been going to his first ever year at Hogwarts. Her father and Uncle Ron had pointed the same boy out at the train station and warned them not to get too friendly. She wasn't sure whether or not they were joking.

Malfoy's face turned even paler than it already was. "No." he answered curtly. "But, unlike you Pucey, I study and read which is something I'm not sure you are capable of. Either of you." he added. Malfoy's eyes widened in fear when he realized what he had said. Obviously, he thought what he said was a big mistake.

Lily watched struggling to get loose of a piece of seaweed that had wrapped around her leg as Flint tossed his wand aside and ran towards Malfoy his fists clenched and punched him.

Malfoy raised his wand but, it was four against one.

"Expelliarmus!" Vacey yelled and Malfoy's wand went flying out of his hand.

"Ligatis!" Pucey yelled as ropes came flying out of his wand and wound their way around Malfoy's torso and arms. Bole picked up Malfoy holding his hands behind his back. Flint advanced towards Malfoy his fist raised. Before he could do anything, Malfoy had kicked at Flint knocking him over and made a run for his wand. He quickly muttered the word "Finite." which released his bond. Then before any of the boys could recover from their surprise he pointed his wand at each one of them and yelled. "Expelliarmus!"

Soon enough all four boys' wands were in Malfoys hand. "Leave and you can have them back." he said. Grumbling the four boys grabbed their wands from Malfoy and walked away.

"You ok?" Malfoy yelled to Lily wading into the lake.

"My leg's caught!" Lily yelled back.

With Malfoy's help Lily managed to pull her leg free and gather all of her supplies that weren't damaged and got back on land. "Oh no!" she moaned. "My Transfiguration homework is ruined. McGonagall is going to kill me."

"Hey, you're the Potter girl right?" Malfoy asked.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll leave!" Lily said quickly gathering her stuff as tears pooled in her eyes. _"I should have realized he wouldn't really be nice to me. He just didn't know who I was." _she thought.

"Why would I hurt you?" he asked confused. Lily looked up at him and burst into tears.

"Oh!" he exclaimed and hurriedly patted her on the back. "What's wrong? If it's the transfiguration essay than I can help you re-do it."

Lily looked up at him. "You don't hate me?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really know you so; I don't think it is possible for me to hate you."

"But, every Slytherin hates me!" Lily sobbed.

"Tell me." he said.

Lily didn't know why she was telling him everything. All her emotions had been so pent up inside her, she guessed, that she just needed to let it all out."

When she was done Malfoy looked at her. "What you need is a good rest." he declared.

"I wish I could just sleep but, the common room couch isn't comfortable and it's freezing down there and, Kassandra, Susan, and Annie won't let me in the dorm!" Lily said.

"I'll talk to them." Malfoy said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Lily asked.

"Because, I have no reason not to and you need help." Malfoy replied. "Besides, I think you'd make a great friend."

"You want to be _my_ friend?" Lily asked.

"Yep. I would introduce to mine but, I don't have any."

Lily laughed. "Thank you so much-" Lily paused realizing that she didn't know his first name. She thought she'd heard Pucey say it but, she had been preoccupied.

"Scorpius." he said.

"Lily." Lily beamed. She had made her first ever friend outside of the family.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Scorpius walked toward a group of girls. One of them had shoulder length blonde hair with pink streaks. She was the one who had kicked Lily out of her dorm. Scorpius thought about Lily for a second. Little did Lily know, but she was his first ever friend. "_Don't get off track Scorpius."_ he thought to himself. He walked up to the girl and said, "Are you Kassandra Montague?" he asked politely as she turned around.

"Well, hello!" she said. "If you've come to ask me out your answer is Saturday night at 5:00. It would be 6:00 but, you're cute."

"Excuse me?" Scorpius spluttered. "I do not want to go out with you."

"Oh." Kassandra didn't look disappointed at all. "Then why are you here?"

"I would like to talk to you about kicking Lily out of the dorm." Scorpius said in his most business-like manner.

"Who's Lily?" asked one of the girls.

"I think he means Potter, Annie." said a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh. Thanks for clearing that up Susan." said Annie.

"Why do you care if I kicked her out of my dormitory?" Kassandra narrowed her dark blue eyes.

"Because she's my friend." he said curtly.

"That has friends?" Annie cackled.

Scorpius blinked not knowing what to say. "That's beside the point!" he exclaimed glancing at Lily who was busy re-doing her transfiguration essay in a corner.

"Well, she's not allowed in our dorm." Kassandra said glaring at him.

"Yeah!" Susan agreed.

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something but, before he could a voice called to him.

"Oi, Malfoy! We've got some unfinished business stop bothering the girls!" It was Flint. Scorpius pulled out his wand but, before he could do anything Vacey disarmed him.

Scorpius stood there in the middle of the common room with three girls and four boys against him not knowing what to do. "Opprimere!" Flint yelled his wand pointed at Scorpius. A wall of force slammed into Scorpius sending him flying across the room. He slammed into the wall and groaned.

"That was for the girls." Pucey sneered.

"Levicorpus!" Vacey said. Scorpius yelled as he was lifted into the air and hung there from his ankle.

"Let me down!" Scorpius yelled.

"Ok." Vacey sneered. "Libracorpus."

Scorpius dropped straight down and fell in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Flint raised his wand to cast another spell but, an angry little voice burst out. "Leave him alone!" Lily yelled.

"Oh," Bole sneered. "Malfoy saves Potter and Potter atempts to save Malfoy."

"Would you look at that people?" Flint yelled to all the Slytherins in the common room who had stopped what they were doing to watch. "It looks like Malfoy finally found a friend! What a surprise."

Scorpius, who had picked himself of the floor, blushed and looked at his shoes.

"I said leave him alone!" Lily yelled again.

"Or what Potter?" Flint sneered.

"I'll- I'll jinx you." Lily said drawing her wand.

"No! Lily are you mad?" Scorpius yelled horrorstruck. Lily caught his eye and nodded her head slightly to Flint. Scorpius nodded understanding what she was doing.

While the boys were fixed on Lily, Scorpius sneaked around to Flint who was holding his wand. Without warning before anyone noticed him, he pounced on Flint knocking him over. He grabbed his wand and Flint's then disarmed Pucey, Vacey, and Bole.

"Well boys," he smirked "here we are again." Now, would you rather I jinx you or will you take your wands and get up to our dorm?"

The boys headed back to the dorm room they shared with Scorpius and everyone else went back to their own business.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Scorpius murmured rubbing his arm which was bruised from his fall. "It's a pain sharing a room with them. Literally"

"Atheist you have a room." Lily sighed. "I have nowhere to sleep."

Scorpius looked around. "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered to Lily. She nodded.

"Get your trunk and meet me by the door." he told her.

Scorpius rushed to the quite stone staircase.

"Accio bag." he whispered. The bag came zooming down the stairs and stopped next to him. He picked it up and summoned his pajamas and clothes. Then, he went downstairs to meet Lily at the door.

"Quite now." he whispered to her. The two of them sneaked out of the common room and into the dungeon. Lily followed Scorpius through the school.

"Here we are." Scorpius said. They had reached a blank stretch of wall on the seventh floor corridor.

"Huh?" Lily asked puzzled.

"Give me a second." Scorpius walked past the wall three times thinking, _"We need a place to sleep."_

Lily gasped as a door appeared. Scorpius pushed it open and they walked into a large room with two four poster beds, a little sitting area, and a door that Scorpius assumed lead to a bathroom. A fire roared in a grate bathing the room in a pleasant light and filling it with warmth.

"You change in the bathroom and I'll change here." Scorpius told Lily who nodded to surprised to speak.

When Lily came out Scorpius motioned towards the sitting area. "I'll help you finish the essay if you'd like."

"Thank You Scorpius." Lily said. Then after a slight pause, "Scorpius, are we in The Room of Requirement?"

Scorpius looked at her startled. "How did you know?"

"My dad told me about this place!" Lily said excitedly. "He said it burned down though. I guess it didn't."

Scorpius nodded. "Most people think it burned down. I think we're the only people who know about it."

"How did you find it? Did your dad tell you?" Lily asked.

Scorpius looked at his shoes. "Er, no. I found it by myself. I was running from Flint and Vacey in my first year and I needed a place to hide and the wall just appeared so, here I am. I use it to hide from them sometimes. Or, to stay the night if I don't want to go up to the dormitory." he paused. "Sometimes, I just come here to get away from everything if you know what I mean."

Lily nodded.

"We should probably get to your transfiguration essay." Scorpius said. Scorpius and Lily spent half an hour finishing the essay as neither of them was very good at transfiguration. Afterword's, they both scrambled into their beds.

"This is so comfortable!" Lily gasped.

"Told you." Scorpius smiled. They stayed up talking for a while but, eventually Lily fell asleep.

"Good night Lily." Scorpius said as he lay down in his bed.

* * *

**_Lily_**

The next morning Lily woke to see Scorpius in the bed next to hers. "Morning sleepy head." he yawned.

Lily laughed. "Look who's talking."

"What time is it?" Scorpius asked.

"You have a watch." Lily mumbled.

"Oh, yeah." Scorpius checked his watch then jumped out of bed.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"It's 9:45! Classes start in 15 minutes!"

"Yikes!" Lily yelled.

They both got ready at top speed and bolted into the Great Hall. No one noticed they were late except for James who ran up to Lily.

"Lily are you ok? Where were you? I'll kill anyone who harms you!" he yelled.

"James I'm fine." Lily mumbled.

James looked relieved. "I thought you were hurt when I didn't see you yesterday and you weren't on the marauders map."

"I ate breakfast outside, skipped lunch and ate dinner later than you." Lily said to her brother. "As for the map, you could not have been looking hard enough."

"As long as you're ok." James said. "Well, I'm going to go eat breakfast now." he said after a slight pause in which Lily and James just looked at each other.

As he walked back to the Gryffindor table Lily turned back to Scorpius and found he wasn't there. Her eyes travelled to the Slytherin table and found him sitting there. Lily quickly walked over and sat next to him. "Why did you leave?" she asked him.

Scorpius looked down at his shoes and muttered. "Your brothers don't really like me."

"Oh." said Lily. Scorpius realized that she was looking worried. "It'll be fine." he hurriedly assured her. "If you still want to know me that is."

"Of course I do!" Lily looked surprised. "Why wouldn't I?"

"She didn't." Scorpius nodded his head towards Rose who was walking across the hall.

"Rose? When did you ever talk to Rose?"

"On the train. When we were going to Hogwarts for the first time. I tried to sit with some people that my dad knew but, they chucked me out because I had some very anti-Slytherin views and... My dad is about as popular as yours in Slytherin. Since he was... you know a death eater. Anyways, she was walking by and she didn't recognize me so she said "You want to sit with me?" so I did and we talked and decided we were going to be friends. Then Albus walked in and said "Rose, why are you sitting with Malfoy?" and she jumped out of her seat and told me she hadn't known me or she wouldn't have talked to me and left. Ever since then she's hated me."

Lily looked at him. "If it makes you feel better, she doesn't like me much either. It's odd she didn't know who you were though. Our fathers pointed you out to us and warned us not to get too friendly."

"Is that so?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry. I don't care." Lily answered. And so, Lily and Scorpius became friends.

**A/N: Please no hate on the whole Rose not getting along with Lily or Scorpius thing. I thought it would make a nice conflict. **

**Please Review!**

**~Pandagirl10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. I do however own, Kassandra Montague, Susan Harper, Annie Jones, Jack Flint, Calvin Vacey, Steven Pucey, Jonah Bole, Ally, Sarah, and Frank Longbottom, Timothy Nott, and the plot!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_**Lily**_

* * *

Lily's day went just how it had the day before. She had her first D.A.D.A class which she loved for three reasons. Hugo was with her in that class, the teacher was her father's friend, Professor Finnegan, and she was quite good at it. During her break she went outside to find Scorpius in an extremely bad mood.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as Scorpius walked up to her scowling.

"That excuse for a human, Flint has gone and landed me in detention. He told Professor McGonagall that I disarmed him and his friends last night so now, I have detention. During lunch!" he grumbled.

"Damn you Flint." Lily swore.

"What are you going to do?" Scorpius asked. "Who will you sit with?"

"Maybe I'll just skip lunch." Lily said. "It must suck sharing a dorm with them. Is it just you and them?"

"Nah," Scorpius said. "There's also Timothy Nott."

"Oh, is he your friend?" Lily asked not remembering a Nott in Flint's group.

"No, he hangs around Flint mostly but, he's nicer. Never really does anything."

"Oh." Lily said. At that moment a girl with wavy brown hair walked up to Lily and Scorpius.

"Hi, I'm Annie Jones, I don't know if you remember me but, I'm in your dorm."

"What do you want?" Lily stammered as Scorpius glared at Annie.

"Well, Kassi, and Suzie found out I'm muggle born so, they tried kicking me out of the dormitory, but, I told Professor Slughorn who told me to go to Professor McGonagall. I told her about how Kassi kicked me and you out of the dorm, and she went and talked to Kassi. So, we're aloud in the dorm, and Kassi and Suzie have detention during lunch with McGonagall. I'm really sorry for everything I did to you and I was wondering if you both wanted to sit with me at lunch and... Maybe, we could be friends." Annie gushed out.

"You're muggle born? You want to be _our_ friend?" Lily asked sounding surprised.

Annie nodded looking nervous.

"So where do you want to sit at lunch?" Lily asked beaming as Annie smiled.

"Scorpius?" Annie asked. Scorpius was staring into space with his mouth open. Suddenly, he groaned.

"I have detention with those cows?"

"What?" Annie asked. Lily explained everything while Scorpius vented his feelings by kicking around rocks.

"So," Annie said turning to Scorpius. "How are we going to get you out of detention?"

* * *

"Hello, Professor." Annie walked into the office wearing a muggle suit. "I am here to speak on behalf of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy who you charged of dueling unnecessarily and sentenced to detention during lunch."

"Hello, Ms. Jones. May I ask why you are wearing a muggle suit?"

Annie ignored the teacher's comment. "I am here to present information that it was not Scorpius who started the dueling. I present my witness Ms. Lily Luna Potter."

Lily stepped into the room trying to stop smiling at Annie's pompous manner.

"Ms. Potter could you please explain what this is all about?"

Lily quickly told Professor McGonagall about the incident by the lake and in the common room.

"In that case, would you please tell Mr. Malfoy he is no longer in detention. I must go and talk to Mr. Flint and his friends."

Lily and Annie ran to Scorpius who was sitting under a beach tree reading a book. "Did it work?" he asked anxiously.

"Yep!" Lily beamed.

"And I think she's giving Flint, Pucey, Vacey, and Bole detention!" Annie said happily.

"Yes!" Scorpius exclaimed. "So, shall we go eat then?"

Lily, Annie, and Scorpius were very happy to find that Kassandra, Susan, Jack, Calvin, Steven, and Jonah were not at lunch. Annie and Lily saw the girls in their class before dinner grumbling about stupid muggle cleaning methods. A beaming Scorpius informed them in the common room that according to what Flint was telling Nott, they had spent the lunch hour cleaning Professor McGonagall's office.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Over the next few weeks Annie, Lily, and Scorpius developed a tight bond. Scorpius groaned loudly sometimes about how the ratio of boys to girls in their group was unfair but, he was always joking. He was just happy to have friends though, he was slightly jealous that Lily and Annie had all their classes together and he didn't have anyone.

Scorpius had also been slightly anxious that Flint and his gang would come after Annie and Lily for getting them in detention. However, it seemed they had forgotten about it. That is, until a month after that day.

"Oi, Malfoy!" A voice yelled. Scorpius shut his eyes. He hated being called 'Malfoy' because through blood line he was but, personality wise, he was not a Malfoy.

"What do you want Flint?" he asked warily.

Before he could say anything else Flint had disarmed him. "What I want to know," he growled as Bole grabbed Scorpius's arms pinning the behind his back. Bole also used his feet to pin Scorpius's so he couldn't kick out again.

"What I want to know is why you sent to birds to rat us out and get us in detention."

Scorpius gulped. "It was all my idea! I was mad." Flint sneered. "It's all right. Vacey and Pucey must have caught them by now."

"Leave them alone!" he yelled struggling against Bole.

"Ohhhhh" sneered Bole. "Is Malfoy in love?"

"No!" Scorpius yelled defiantly. "They're first years and I feel slightly responsible for them as they are my friends!" then he yelled again when Flint punched him.

"Get off me!" he yelled after another punch. Then he groaned as Flint punched him in the stomach.

Suddenly someone slammed into Flint sending him to the ground. Bole shoved Scorpius, who slammed into a wall, and went to help Flint who was in a shouting match with Scorpius's savior.

"What the hell, Flint! He didn't do anything. You deserved that detention!" a boy with brown hair yelled. Their seemed to be fire dancing around in his blue eyes.

"Whose side are you on? Huh Nott," Flint yelled back. Bole made to punch Nott but, he wasn't fast enough.

Nott seized his wand and disarmed them. Then, he yelled "Tallentalegra!" causing Bole and Flint's legs to start flailing around uncontrollably. He, dropped their wands (Which they picked up and walked away as fast as they could), and ran over to Scorpius who had gotten up. "

That your wand?" he asked pointing to Scorpius's wand which was lying on the floor.

"Yeah." Scorpius replied picking it up. "Thanks for doing that."

"No problem. Flint's a jerk." Nott said. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Scorpius answered slightly untruthfully. "So, I'm guessing you aren't going to hang around them anymore are you?"

"No... I thought maybe... you know we could be friends. I mean you're nicer than them and Lily and Annie seem pretty nice to so..." he stopped talking when Scorpius beamed at him and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the club..."

"Call me Timmy" Nott said. "You know short for Timothy."

Scorpius nodded. "Call me Scorpius. I can't wait to introduce you to Lily and Annie. It will be an equal ratio of boys to girls now! Where are ..." he trailed off in the middle of the sentence and turned to Timmy in horror. "Vacey and Pucey are after them!"

The two boys ran through the school on their way to the astronomy tower where Timmy said Vacey and Pucey said they were going. Once they reached the top of the stairs they drew their wands ready to fight. They came upon the sight of Lily and Annie standing in front of them each holding two wands and pointing the both at Vacey and Pucey who had their hands up in surrender.

"Take your wands and get the hell out of here!" Annie yelled. Lily looked slightly lost for words as if she was amazed with something.

Vacey and Pucey grabbed their wands and ran straight out of the tower.

"What happened?" Scorpius and Lily both asked.

"Long story." Timmy and Annie said.

"Explain." Said Scorpius and Lily.

Scorpius told them all about what happened with Flint and Bole. "This is Timmy!" he said. "Three becomes four." After the girls got to know Timmy a little bit they sat down to tell the two boys what happened to them.

"So, we were walking towards the great hall to find you." Annie started. "And suddenly Pucey and Vacey jumped out from behind a pillar and ran straight at us shouting about payback for getting them in detention."

"They chased up to the Astronomy Tower and drew their wands to hex us." Lily said. "So I drew mine to. It was a stupid thing to do I can't do any spells but, Wangardian Leviosa yet, but I... I"

"She pulled out her wand and shouted 'Expelliarmus' and both of their wands flew towards us. I caught one and she caught the other." Annie said looking upon little Lily proudly.

Scorpius and Timmy gaped at her. "I'm sorry; I just did what you did to disarm them!" Lily stammered.

"Sorry?" said Scorpius weakly. "It hasn't even been two months and you can do second year magic! That is amazing Lily Luna Potter." Lily beamed at him. "We I mean you, have to tell your brothers they will be so proud!" Scorpius said as he rushed her into the Great Hall. "Go, Go! We'll meet you at the table."

* * *

**_Lily_**

Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table and tapped James lightly on the shoulder. He spun around and smiled. "Lily! Come on sit!" he scooted over for her to sit between him and Albus.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

Lily told them about her first month of Hogwarts and then explained about what happened that day.

"You-you disarmed them?" James stammered.

Lily nodded. "Bloody Hell Lily." Albus said awed as Lily blushed.

"So what!" Rose said. "She disarmed a couple of stupid Slytherins. I could do way more than that in my first year."

Albus laughed but, James glared at Rose.

"Well, I'm going to get back to the Slytherin table now." Lily said.

"What did they say?" Annie asked.

Lily repeated what happened at the Gryffindor table. "I can't believe Rose would say that!" Scorpius said indignantly. "She wasn't that good. And, she didn't disarm anyone until second year."

"I can't believe your brother laughed!" Annie commented.

"I can," Lily said. "He and Rose get along extremely well. Everyone gets along with Rose except me." she paused. "And sometimes James."

It was true. Her whole family and the Scamanders and Longbottoms seemed to worship Rose. _"Why shouldn't they?"_ Lily thought to herself as she silently picked at her food not feeling very hungry.

Lily was always compared to her cousins and none seemed to think she was as good as them. Even if she was, it wouldn't matter because they did it first.

Everyone said Victoire and Dominique were the talented ones with makeup and fashion. Lily had her own personal style that looked quite nice but, none noticed.

Roxanne was the sporty girl. She was considered the best at quiditch. Lily was fairly good too. Her family used to have a family quiditch night and she had won a few times. None noticed.

Lucy and her older sister Molly were the artists. They could paint beautiful pictures in small amounts of time. Lily was admittedly not the best drawer but, she had an amazing sense of color. If she was given an already drawn picture she could make it look quite nice with colors but, none cared.

Ally and Sarah(Who were practically her cousins.) were the cooks. They could whip up a gourmet meal that tasted better than something from a restaurant. Lily had cooked once or twice with her parents and wasn't bad at all. She was definitely not as good as Ally and Sarah but, it wouldn't matter because none noticed any way.

And Rose, Rose was just perfect. She was smart, brave, 'kind' (Not really), and beautiful. She had bushy auburn hair that fell just passed her perfect shoulders. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. She had just one freckle on her nose making her look extremely beautiful.

Lily's hair fell to her upper calf and it wasn't auburn. It was red. Not flaming red like a Weasly or dark red like her Grand mum Lily. It was ginger, so ginger it almost looked light orange. She had brown eyes like half the world. They were her mother's eyes so they were nothing special about her. Instead of just one freckle she had a splash of them across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. She was smart but, none noticed. Unlike Rose, Lily actually was kind and generous. She tried to make sure everyone was happy even if it meant being miserable herself. Lily was not, however, brave. In fact, she was scared of a lot of things and extremely shy. She had hoped to find a talent too. Be noticed by her family. Her thirst to prove herself, she realized, was why she had been put in Slytherin.

"Lily you ok?" Scorpius asked bringing her out of her world of thought.

"Hmm? Oh yes I'm fine." She replied. "I'm a little tired I think I'll go to bed. Good night you all."

**Authors Note: So here is another chapter! Just telling you the next chapter will be skipping to Lily's third year and Scorpius's fifth a little before Christmas. I know that is a lot of time skipped but, I want them to be older. Also, if you are a Rose, Hermione, or Ron fan you may not want to read this because it will contain a lot of bashing on those three characters. Don't get me wrong I love those characters but, it's all part of the plot.**

**Thanks! R&R!**

**~Pandagirl10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. I do however own, Kassandra Montague, Susan Harper, Annie Jones, Jack Flint, Calvin Vacey, Steven Pucey, Jonah Bole, Ally, Sarah, and Frank Longbottom, Timothy Nott, Patricia Jackson, and the plot.

**Authors Note: Sorry. I meant to put fourth year for Lily and sixth year for Scorpius so they are fourteen and sixteen. **

* * *

_**Lily**_

* * *

Lily woke up the third day of Christmas break to find herself in her familiar bedroom. The walls were painted light purple with shimmering sea foam green stars. There was a plush dark blue carpet on the floor that she could look down at from her loft bed. She yawned and got out of bed. After she was dressed she walked downstairs to find her mum, dad, and James already awake.

"Good morning Flower." her dad said.

"Morning Dad." Lily said. Then she turned to James. "Have you told them yet?"

James blushed. "No"

"Told us what?" Ginny asked.

"I kind of sort of have a girl friend." James murmured so quietly so that no one could hear him.

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"I have a girl friend." James said louder this time.

Ginny and Harry beamed at him.

"What's her name?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Patricia, Patricia Jackson. She's a muggle born Gryffindor." James answered smiling.

"Congratulations son!" Harry smiled. James had dated many girls but, he'd never had a 'girlfriend' for more than a week. He had always said he was looking for the right one.

"How long have you been dating her?" Harry asked.

"Two months." James blushed.

Ginny and Harry beamed again. Ginny turned to Lily.

"What are you going to do today, Flower?" she asked.

"I'm going to Scorpius's today." Lily said. Her parents had met Scorpius, Annie, and Timmy at the platform a few times but, this was Lily's first time going to Malfoy Manor. It had all been aranged.

"Oh, I forgot." Ginny said.

"I'm going to drop you off at 1:00" Harry said. "Are you excited?"

"Yep!" Lily said sitting beside her father.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Scorpius stood in his room resisting the urge to run downstairs and jump about in excitement. This was the first time he was ever having someone over and was extremely excited. It was not even twelve yet but, Scorpius was still running to the window in his room every five minutes to see if Lily had come yet. It was exactly 12:45 in the afternoon when Scorpius's bedroom door flew open.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Draco Malfoy, Scorpius's father.

"_Damn!" _Scorpius thought. _"He's drunk, again."_ "I live here." he said to his father coolly. The two did not get along. Mainly because of their different views and Draco's abusive nature. "This is my room."

"Don't talk back to me boy!" Draco yelled smacking his son atop the head.

"Sorry," Scorpius said rubbing his head. "Could you please leave? Only, Lily will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Lily? Lily who?" asked Draco.

"Lily, my friend, Lily Potter."

"You're friends with a Potter!?" Draco roared.

"Yes. She's the nicest person I've met!" Scorpius yelled back.

"She's a filthy Potter!" Draco spat. "You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name!"

"Me?" Scorpius shouted. "Me? You're the disgrace. You were a death eater! You should have gone to Azkaban! You should be thankful to Mr. Potter! He's the one who saved you from being chucked into Azkaban!" He had gone too far. With a roar like an angry bull, Draco charged at his son smacking him again and sending him to the floor.

Scorpius went flying back and fell onto the hardwood floor and he felt his right arm cut when it hit corner of the sharp window sill. He managed to think _"Looks like my day with my best friend is not happening." _Then, he succumbed to the pain as his father advanced on him.

* * *

**_Lily_**

At exactly one o clock Harry and Lily trouped out of the Potter household and onto the snowy hills near The Burrow where their house rested. The foot of snow on the ground crunched under Lily's boots as she walked.

"Ready Flower?" Harry asked. Lily nodded and gripped his arm very tightly. After the feeling of near suffocation she found herself on a large lawn in front of a voluminous manor.

"Daddy?" she asked her father.

"Yes, Lily."

"What is that?" Lily was pointing to a heap of black in the middle of the white snow.

Both Harry and Lily ran over to the heap but, Lily got there first.

"SCORPIUS!" she shrieked staring at his face which was a pale as the snow. Scorpius had a large gash on his right arm and his right eye was swollen and black. His lip was also swollen and there was a trickle of blood spilling from it joining the blood from his right arm and turning the snow next to him red. His left arm was bent at an odd angle which made Lily think it was broken. He was also unconscious.

"Lily, what happened?" her father asked.

"I don't know!" Lily said. "I just found him like this."

"Should we take him inside?" Harry asked.

"NO!" Lily shrieked suddenly. "He told me at school that sometimes his father argued with him and his father hated him. I didn't think it was this bad but, maybe it was him!"

Harry nodded and grabbed Scorpius's cold hand. "Take my hand Lily." he said. "We'll take him to our house and get him fixed up."

* * *

Harry, Lily, and Scorpius arrived at the kitchen door and at first; Ginny didn't think anything was wrong. She heard the kitchen door open while she was making tea.

"Harry dear." she said without turning around. "I think we ought to go to Diagon Alley today. We are running low on floo powder and James says he's run out of owl treats for Apollo."

"We can't go today Ginny." Harry said.

"Why ever not?" Ginny asked turning around. Then, she gasped. "Oh, Harry what happened to him!?"

"We don't know." Harry said. "Lily and I found him lying in the snow like this. Lily thinks it was Draco."

"You had better get him up to one of the spare rooms." Ginny commented. "I'll come fix him up."

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

When Scorpius woke up he wasn't sure where he was. Last thing he remembered was his father tossing him out the side door into the snow. But, this didn't feel like snow. It was soft and warm instead of freezing. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a bedroom lying in a soft bed. He wasn't sure where the bedroom was. Then he saw a small figure with ginger hair standing in the corner.

"Lily?" he croaked.

"Scorpius!" she ran over to the bed and sat down on its end.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my house. One of our spare rooms! My father and I found you lying in the snow all beat up. You had a broken arm a black eye, a swollen lip, and a horrid gash on your other arm and a whole lot of other bruises but, don't worry my mum's fixed you up."

That's when he realized his, arms, eye, and lip weren't paining anymore. "Thank you." he said gratefully. "I'm sorry we didn't get that best friends day."

"It's all right! Maybe, you can stay for Christmas! My parents are fine with it."

Scorpius nodded. "My mum probably is too and I doubt my father would care."

"Did he, did he do this to you?" Lily asked quietly. Then she gasped when Scorpius nodded.

"Why!?"

Scorpius told her what had happened. "Oh Scorpius!" she gasped. "Then, it's my fault!" she said bursting into tears.

"Hey, don't cry!" he said sitting up so he could pat her back. "It's not your fault it's him. He's drunk and bitter and an idiot."

Lily nodded brushing her eyes. "Do you feel like going downstairs? It's almost dinner time and my family would love to meet you."

"Sure," he said. "But, my clothes are wet and cold and I don't have anything to change in to."

"Mum dried them but, she reckons you should change. I'll ask Albus if you can borrow something of his."

Scorpius watched as she ran out of the room her long red hair flying out behind her. A few minutes later she came back in carrying a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Er, Albus was fine with you using his clothes but, most of them are Gryffindor things and the few that aren't won't fit because Albus is slightly larger than you. However, James said you could have all his old clothes if you want to stay here over Christmas."

"Thanks." Scorpius said taking the clothes. "It'll be great to get out of these. I'll meet you downstairs, Ok?"

"Sure." she answered and then left.

Scorpius came down in the borrowed clothes looking extremely nervous. He came and stood next to Lily.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James, Albus. I'm Scorpius Malfoy we haven't really met properly. Thank you for fixing me up." Scorpius blushed realizing how stupid and awkward he sounded.

The Potters didn't seem to think so though. "You're welcome dear." Ginny said smiling at him.

"Are you alright Scorpius?" Harry asked. "You were pretty beat up when we found you."

"Oh, yes I'm fine." said Scorpius.

"If you'll come over here Scorpius I'll wrap your arm up. I gave you a no pain potion but, I'm not the best at healing. I suggest you take the potion every morning for a little and keep that broken arm wrapped up, I'll help you with that cut. The rest is fixed." Ginny said warmly.

Scorpius walked over to her and she wrapped his arm. He listened to James and Albus talk about quiditch hoping that they would except him like Lily and her parents had. Once Ginny had wrapped the gash on his right arm with a bandage she said, "There, now, dinner's almost ready." she walked off to go finish dinner and Harry went up to his office to send an owl to the minister.

"Hello Scorpius." said Albus stiffly.

"Hi." Scorpius muttered nervously. He knew Albus didn't like him for some reason but, he was determined to be friendly.

"You like quiditch Scorpius?" James asked. Scorpius sensed he would be a lot easier to get along with then Albus.

"Yes, quite a lot. I play chaser on the Slytherin team." Scorpius answered.

"Cool! I'm keeper for Gryffindor and the captain." James said proudly "Albus is a beater. No offense but, you guys aren't very good."

"I know we aren't. We chasers are but, you are a smashing keeper so, it's hard to get the quaffle past you and the seeker, Vacey, is a pathetic excuse for a human and seeker."

"Oh," Lily suddenly looked interested. "So... we need a better seeker?"

"Yeah." Scorpius said. "Especially since Vacey, mind you no one minds this, is leaving. Warrington's having trials after Christmas break. Why? Are you a seeker?"

Lily nodded.

"She's an amazing seeker." Albus said while James nodded.

"She can catch a pebble that is thrown in the air." James said.

Scorpius turned to Lily "You should try out! You'll definitely make it."

"I think I will." Lily said.

"What's your team?" James asked.

"Montrose Magpies and Holyhead Harpies." Scorpius said.

"You're a Magpies fan?" Albus said beaming. "So are we! All three of us are Magpies and Harpies fans. Mum and Dad too!"

The four happily talked about quiditch until Harry came down and Ginny called that dinner was ready. Over a delicious dinner of shrimp scampi and homemade roles, the Potters got to know Scorpius and vice versa. They were all very careful not to mention Draco and Scorpius was thankful for that. They didn't mention him until after dinner that is.

"Scorpius," Ginny said carefully. "Shall we call your parents to tell them where you are and that you are fine and to see if you can stay for Christmas?"

Scorpius nodded.

The Potters and Scorpius sat in the sitting room while Scorpius dialed his houses phone number nervously. Most wizards knew how to use the phone now as it was faster than owls but, not many wizards used it. Scorpius had kept the phone on speaker-phone at Harry's suggestion so he and Ginny could help out if things got out of hand.

"Hello?" Came a voice. Scorpius silently cursed. He had been hoping his mother would have picked up the phone but, it was his father.

"ER, hi dad it's me, Scorpius."

Draco's voice suddenly became menacing.

"What do you want boy? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Potter's house. They found me after you beat me up." Scorpius said coolly.

"Don't use that tone with me boy." Draco warned.

"Sorry dad. Um, I was wondering if maybe, Er, I could stay here for Christmas?"

"AT THE POTTERS?" roared Draco and Scorpius winced.

"Er, yes." Scorpius looked at Harry who motioned that he would talk to Draco.

"Hello, Draco, Harry here. You're on speaker you know." he said cheerfully.

"Hello Potter." Draco spat.

"Well, we were wondering if you would mind if Scorpius stayed here for Christmas. We could come pick up his trunk and things and we would be happy to see him safely on the train." Harry said in the same cheerful manner.

"I don't need any favors from you Potter."

"Well," Harry said coolly. "You didn't seem to think so when I saved you from being chucked into Azkaban."

"SCORPIUS!" Draco roared suddenly. "YOU"VE BEEN TELLING THESE PEOPLE YOUR STUPID LIES AND OPINIONS. You told them all about today didn't you, hm? You idiot telling people our personal business! Well, did you tell them how you acted towards me? Or did you skip over the nasty parts?"

"I didn't mean-" Harry started but, he was cut off by Scorpius.

"I DIDN'T TELL THEM ANYTHING! AND YOU SAY I WAS BEING THE NASTY ONE? YOU'RE THEN ONE WHO BEAT ME UP!" he yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY! STUPID BOY!"

Scorpius took a few deep breaths. "Look dad, I didn't call to argue. I called to see if I could stay here. So can I?"

"FINE! STAY AT THE POTTERS YOU IDIOT! BUT, DON'T EXPECT TO BE WELCOMED BACK HERE! YOU PLACE ONE FOOT IN THIS MANOR AND YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Draco yelled.

"Thanks dad." Scorpius said beaming at Lily, Albus, and James. (They had all become great friends.)

"I'll come pick up his trunk tomorrow then." Harry stated.

"Whatever you want Potter." Draco sneered then, he hung up.

"You know you have the best dad ever Scorpius." James said sarcastically. Everyone laughed except Harry. He frowned.

"No offense but, I knew Draco was a jerk but, I thought he changed for the better not the worse."

"No," Scorpius said sadly. "He hates me. He gets drunk and he'll come in my room and beat me for no reason or he won't get drunk and still come in my room and beat me for no reason and he's always finding something wrong with me. He only loves my mother."

"If you don't mind me asking," Harry said. "What exactly happened today?"

"Oh." Scorpius blushed but, he told them about what happened that afternoon.

Harry frowned, Ginny gasped and also frowned. Albus and James looked horror stricken while they patted Lily, who had bursed into tears again, on the back.

"Sorry?" Scorpius said trying to break the tension.

"No need to be sorry." Ginny said. "You are more than welcome here. Why don't we get some pudding?"

* * *

**_Lily_**

Lily was glad to see that Scorpius and her family got along quite well and within a week James and especially Albus, had become best mates with him. Of course Lily and Scorpius were best friends but, Albus was, as Scorpius put it, his best mate who was a _boy_ even better than Timmy who got a long best with Annie.

James and Lily ran into each other early on Christmas morning on their way to wake the other up. Then, James went to wake Albus up and Lily, to wake Scorpius.

"SCORPI!" she yelled using her special nickname for him. "Scorpi wake up its Christmas!"

"Hmm? Lily?"

"Scorpi!" she shouted shaking him. "It's Christmas!"

Scorpius sat up and jumped out of bed. "Christmas! I forgot!" he exclaimed.

All four children ran into Mr. and Mrs. Potter's room. Lily, James, and Albus started jumping on the bed like they always did. Scorpius stood nearby watching uncertain of whether he should join. "Come on mate!" Albus said beckoning Scorpius over. Smiling, Scorpius climbed on to the enormous bed and began jumping as well.

"Wake Up!" Lily yelled. "It's Christmas.

In no time at all the Potters and Scorpius were downstairs in the sitting room ready to open presents.

Lily had explained to Scorpius before the Potter's tradition with presents. They each had a pile of presents addressed to them. They would open them one by one.

Lily usually went first since she was the youngest.

"Before you open a present I want to give you mine." Harry said. He walked into another room and came back with a leash. On the leash was...

"A dog!" Lily screamed happily running over. She had been begging for one for forever. The dog was big, black, and furry. "Dad, can I name him Snuffles after your god father." she asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "Happy Christmas Flower."

Lily made a list of everything she got as always. This time, Scorpius joined her.

**LILY'S LIST OF PRESENTS**

the dog- Dad

2. New Dress- Mum

3. i tunes gift card for muggle iPod- Albus + James

4. Muggle iPod- Albus + James

5. Teddy Bear- Teddy

6. Necklace of ever blooming Lilies- Scorpius

Lily's list went on to include everyone from her family and her two other friends. Some were great like Annie's chocolate frogs and Timmy's Bertie Bots. Others were not such as, A pair of extremely short shorts from Roxanne and worst of all, a small square of hot pink (Lily's known least favorite color.) fabric from Rose. There was also the traditional jumper from Grand mum Weasly. It was Green with a silver L like it had been ever since she was eleven.

Scorpius's list was small.

**SCORPIUS'S PRESENTS**

1. Green quiditch sweater monogramed with an S- Lily

2. Magpies poster- Albus

3. Chasers gloves- James

4. Sneakescope- Mr. Potter

5. Hat- Mrs. Potter

6. Homemade fudge- Mum

7. Threatening Note- Dad

8. Chocolate cauldrons- Auntie Daphne

9. Sugar quill- Uncle David

10. Muggle sweets- Annie

11. Droobles gum- Timmy

That was his list. He has a small amount of presents, Lily noticed, but, he seemed quite happy minus the note from his father.

They had pancakes for breakfast and then they all went outside in the snow to have a snowball fight and go sledding. At around 5:30 they all trouped back in the house to get ready so that they could go to The Burrow for the traditional family dinner.

Lily showered and dressed in her jumper, all members of the family and the Scamanders and Longbottoms had to wear them to Christmas dinner, and a pair of jeans. When she walked downstairs she found James, Albus, and her parents in their jumpers and Scorpius in a shirt and jeans looking very uncomfortable.

"Maybe, I should just stay here." he said. "I don't want to intrude on your family dinner and I look extremely out of place."

"Oh!" Lily said. "I have an idea! Wear the jumper I gave you! It looks just like the one Grand mum Weasly gave me but, with a S not a L! Then you won't look out of place not that it matters.

"Great idea!" he said.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Scorpius walked in to The Burrow with the Potters. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James, and Albus went to go talk to their family but, Lily stayed by him. A girl with bushy auburn hair waked up to them. "Hello, I'm Rose Weasly. I didn't know Lily would be bringing company." Rose shot Lily a look.

"Hello, I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said. "We've met before."

"Oh yes. Sorry about that I was a stupid first year." Rose said batting her long eyelashes at him.

Lily coughed but, Scorpius thought it sounded suspiciously like "Slag." Rose must have thought this too because she glared at Lily and said, "Well Scorpius, you don't have to sit with... _her_. You can sit with me and Molly." Rose gestured to a girl with short red hair.

Scorpius glanced at Lily who looked hurt. "No thanks, I'd rather sit with my best friend." he said as Lily beamed at him.

Rose however, misunderstood. "Oh that's ok; Albus can sit with us too."

"Um, Lily's my best friend." Scorpius said nervously.

"Oh, she's too ugh to date tough." Rose said.

"We're not dating." Lily said quickly looking hurt. "We are just friends."

"Good." said Rose. Then, she turned to Scorpius. "When you get bored with that I'm right over there." she said then she walked away winking at him over her shoulder.

"Better watch out." Lily told him. "Rose is used to getting what she wants."

"I don't care." Scorpius smiled. "She's a twisted hag by the sound of it."

"Shall we go find a seat?" Lily asked.

"Sure." Scorpius answered. It was a mistake to find a seat early though. Scorpius found himself sitting between Lily and none other than Rose. No matter how hard he tried, he always ended up brushing her elbow when he cut his chicken or leaned across the table to take a dish being passed to him. This probably owned to the fact she was intentionally poking her elbow near his.

* * *

**_Lily_**

"I thought she hated me." Scorpius told Lily as they sat in the living room listening to Celestine Warbeck.

"She probably did." Lily whispered back. "Until you turned all grown up and interesting. Not saying I have a crush on you or anything but, I have to say, you are quite dishy."

"Yes, I know you can't help but stare in awe at my astoundingly good looks." Scorpius joked. Lily and Scorpius both burst into loud laughter causing Rose, who was singing the songs with Celestine Warbeck (the whole family would applaud her every time a song finished), to glare at them. Well, actually glare at Lily and give a supposedly sweet look to Scorpius.

"She's not even that good!" Lily murmured to Scorpius. This was quite true. Rose's singing was... a little pitchy.

"I know but, it's not like we could do any better." Scorpius answered.

Lily kept quiet. Little did Scorpius know but, Lily actually could sing better than Rose. Lily was a singer. She would write her own songs about how she felt and, she had a beautiful voice. Only thing was, she was too shy to share her gift and even if she wasn't it wouldn't matter because people had eyes only for Rose.

Finally, Rose and Celestine were done singing and the Potters returned to their house on the hills with Scorpius.

After murmurs of goodnight. All six of them went to bed.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Hullo darling, I know your father said you would never be allowed to step foot in this house again but, I've convinced him otherwise. He says you can come home for the summer if you promise to behave and I must say I agree. The way you acted towards your father the other day was completely unacceptable! He is your father and he is just trying to do what he thinks is best for you. Admitedly he did go a little overboard with punishing you but, that was just because he was drunk. See you this summer!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

Scorpius read the letter out loud to Lily. "Can you believe this?!" he asked angrily. "My own father going and spinning tales about me to my mother and she is actually believing him!"

"It's completely unfair!" Lily agreed. "Went a _little_ overboard with punishing you? He tried to bloody kill you!"

"I honestly don't want to go back for summer I'd rather live on the streets."

"You won't have to. You can stay with us or Annie or Timmy." Lily said.

Scorpius shook his head. "If she says I can go back I have to. She'll get all hurt and disappointed if I don't and dad will probably barge in here, drag me out, take me home and attempt to kill me."

"Well, go for a week or so then come here." Lily said. "Mum says she'll be pleased to have you come for the summer. Dad too!"

"That'll work." Scorpius said picking up a quill to write back to his mother.

The rest of the holydays went in a blur. There were a lot of board games, food, and cheerfulness and nobody was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts.

"But, we must." James sighed.

"You'll get to see Patricia again." Albus said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up!" James said blushing.

"What did she send you for Christmas again? Oh yeah, a new watch that you wear every day and you keep it under your pillow!" Albus teased.

"It's a nice watch!" James protested. "I don't want my nosey little brother stealing it!"

Scorpius laughed as the two kept bickering until, Mr. Potter yelled. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! Albus, back off your brother. James, well, you've done your fair share of teasing too so, remember that.

That was what Scorpius missed at his house. Well, one of the many things. The constant sibling wars yet their love for each other being stronger than anything, the loving parents who joked around but, were not so layed back that anything could happen without them knowing, and many other things.

"Earth to Scorpi." Lily said.

"What? Sorry I was thinking." he answered. "What's wrong?" he said looking at Lily's concerned face.

"Your parents are here." she answered.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Hope you like the chapter I know it's a little boring but, the point of it was to show Scorpius's and Lily's family and, get to know Scorpius and Lily more. I know there hasn't been much romance and stuff but, these chapters have mostly been to start the story off well. I promise you next chapter there will be some romance but, i won't say who with whom. Mwah Ha Ha Ha! **

**R&R!**

**~Pandagirl10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. I do however own, Every character that is not from Harry Potter and the plot!

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"They're what!?" Scorpius choked.

"Oh Scorpius, they just came! There was a knock on the door and dad opened it and there they were. Dad asked me to call you." Lily told him.

"Ok I'll go." Scorpius said in a strangely high voice.

"Are you sure?" Lily looked at him worriedly. He still wasn't fully healed and his face was ghostly white. It looked even paler than usual.

"Yeah." he answered.

Scorpius walked into the kitchen feeling as though he was walking to his doom. He felt ashamed to admit it but, his father scared him. He half hoped that his parents would be gone by the time he reached the kitchen where they were waiting for him. Sadly, they weren't gone.

Draco and Astoria Malfoy stood in the kitchen Draco was looking impatient and angry, (Never a good sign.), and Astoria just looked uncomfortable but, determined.

"Hello." Scorpius said stiffly as he entered the kitchen with Lily trailing behind.

His mother beamed at him but, his father said, "Hello, son." In a voice stiffer than Scorpius's.

"What do you want?" Scorpius asked bluntly.

"Watch your tone young man." his mother said. "And we want to talk to you."

"Alone." Draco added looking at Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily."

"Will you come out side with us?" Astoria asked in a voice that made it obvious that he had no choice.

"Ok." Scorpius answered wearily.

"Are you sure-?" Harry began but, Scorpius nodded at him and followed his parents into the snowy morning.

"What do you want?" he asked the moment the door closed behind Astoria.

"We wanted to meet you before you went off to school and apologize for the misunderstanding." Astoria said.

Anger filled Scorpius like air in a balloon. _"Misunderstanding?" _he thought angrily to himself. However, he was accomplished at hiding his emotions so instead of exploding like he felt like doing, he just nodded curtly.

"Is that all?" he asked hopefully.

"We wanted to warn you." Draco said.

"Warn me about what?"

"Staying with those damn Potters."

"Not again!" Scorpius rolled his eyes earning him a smack to the head. "Ow!" he protested rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Listen to me!" Draco yelled at his son who instinctively cringed. "You don't know what Potters do! Potter used to strut about the castle going on stupid quests to make him look brave! Always making sure Dumbledore was around to protect him. He was an attention seeking talentless prat! Quite similar to you actually except he actually did something."

"He saved you from Azkaban!" Scorpius yelled back at his father ignoring his father's jibe at him. "He saved the wizarding world and your life!"

"He only saved me so that I could endure the humiliation of being saved by him!" Draco shouted. "And as for the wizarding world, he always had someone to protect him. He won because of The Dark Lord's stupidness nothing less. And you, you are just bowing down to him like he's the king of the world you idiot!"

"YOU BLOODY LIAR!" Scorpius roared at his father earning him a smack so hard it made him fly backwards and fall into the snow.

"I am not lying!" Draco spat at his son. "You are an idiot! This is why I never wanted a child! This is why I hate you! "See Astoria! I told you a child would make life miserable."

"I-I" Scorpius stammered trying to hold back the tears that had welled up in his eyes. One may think he was soft but, you try not crying if your parent tells you they never wanted you and that they hated you.

"You are nothing but a mistake!" Draco roared cuffing his son again. "You are an idiot who should never have been born! And how I wish you weren't born."

"I'm not an idiot!" Scorpius managed to get out. "You are! If you wish I had never been born then why don't you just kill me? It will be better than having you for a father!"

"Draco honey," Astoria said as Scorpius backed away from his livid father who was advancing towards him menacingly. "There is no point let's go." With that she shot her son an angry look, took her husband's hand and turned on the spot, disappearing into the air.

Scorpius picked himself out of the snow clutching his heavily swollen and bruised left arm which, apart from being still broken, had just endured his full weight when he fell on top of it. He walked back inside slamming the kitchen door behind him his face flushed with rage.

"Scorpius?" Albus said looking worried. "Mate?"

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

Harry, James, and Lily just stood there looking worried and probably wondering why he was clutching his arm and soaking wet.

"I'm going to go take a shower." he grumbled and stomped upstairs.

* * *

After calming down in the hot shower and having a good cry, Scorpius came downstairs. He was thankful that no one asked him about what happened. They played a few games of exploding snap and he took a walk with Lily, James, Albus, and Snuffles. After dinner they played a muggle board game called Apples to Apples. He had just concluded that he had gotten away with it when Harry said, "Before we eat pudding and you get to bed, Scorpius, Ginny and I would like to have a word with you in my office."

Scorpius nodded and shuffled his feet nervously. "You three," Harry told his three children. "Why don't you start getting pudding ready?"

They all trooped into the kitchen as Scorpius reluctantly followed Harry and Ginny up the stairs and into Harry's office.

"You're a smart kid Scorpius so, I'm sure you already know what I'm going to ask you." Harry stated.

Scorpius nodded and looked around the office. It was a big room painted red with a large wooden desk and a comfy looking chair. There was a ceiling to floor bookshelf in one corner next to a giant map of the world that was glittering with different color pins. Pushed into another corner were a comfortable looking couch and a huge armchair. Harry and Ginny walked over to the small couch and sat down, Harry gestured to Scorpius to sit down in the armchair which he did.

"Scorpius?" Harry asked quietly. "I know it can be hard to talk about something but, you'll feel better if you do."

"You can tell us Scorpius dear." Ginny said gently. "We're here to help you."

Scorpius nodded again then opened his mouth to speak but, nothing came out. There was a slight noise outside the door of the office. He tried again and this time he was able to tell them what happened. When he got to the part about his father saying he was unwanted, there were tears in his eyes again. He closed his eyes trying to control them.

"It's ok." Ginny soothed obviously realizing he was on the verge of tears.

"He doesn't want me." Scorpius choked. "He's my father and he hates me."

Harry put an arm around Scorpius and looked him in the eye.

"I know somewhat how you feel." he said quietly.

"No offense Mr. Potter but, at least you knew your own _parents_ loved you and your father didn't beat you up because he felt like it." Scorpius murmured.

"None taken Scorpius." Harry smiled at him. "And please you don't have to call us Mr. and Mrs. Potter it's way to formal. Just call me Uncle Harry and you can call Ginny, Aunt Ginny."

"Thanks Mr. Pot- I mean Uncle Harry." Scorpius said.

"Now, why don't we all have some nice pudding before bed time, hm?" Ginny asked gently.

Scorpius nodded.

"And we know you're out there you three." Harry chuckled.

Albus's voice came to them from outside the study door. "I told you we should have used extendable ears from upstairs!"

His voice was followed by Lily's. "I told you we'd be caught."

"Hey!" James complained. "You guys can't just gang up on me like that!"

Apparently the three of them had been listening at the door.

Scorpius blushed as they all trooped in. He realized they had almost heard him cry.

* * *

**_Lily_**

The next morning Lily, James, Albus, and Scorpius all flooed into Hogsmeade. As soon as they entered the castle there came a shout of, "JAMES!" and a very pretty girl ran into James's arms.

"Tricia!" he said hugging the brown haired girl. Lily couldn't help but admire Patricia's curly brown hair, amber eyes and perfect figure.

Next thing she knew however, her head was banged into Scorpius's as Annie and Timmy engulfed them both in a bone crushing hug.

"Ow." Scorpius moaned. Lily remembered that he had fallen over yesterday.

"Hey, Hey! Annie! Timmy! You're hurting us!" Lily grumbled loudly.

"Sorry!" Annie said releasing them and flashing them with her elfish grin.

"How was your break?" Timmy asked.

"Fine." Lily answered.

"Better than most." Scorpius grumbled clutching his side which was still bruised from the day before.

"We have news." Annie said grinning.

"What?" Lily asked her friend.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip next Saturday and..."

"I have the pleasure of taking this lovely young lady." Timmy said beaming at Annie.

"Congratulations!" Lily squealed while Scorpius put on a look of mock horror.

"Timothy Nott, you are going to make me look bad! _You_ have a date and I don't? Everyone knows I'm _much_ better looking than you!" he joked.

Lily nudged Scorpius and pointed to Albus who was openly flirting with a pretty girl who they knew was Lavender Thomas.

Scorpius smirked as Lavender batted her eyelashes at him showing of her blue eyes.

It looked like romance was already budding in the air at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

The next evening found Lily, Scorpius, Annie, and Timmy sitting at the Slytherin table working on homework in the new class called 'Study hall' in which students from each house were sent to a specific place to study or do homework.

"Ow." Scorpius moaned so quietly that Lily just heard it even though he didn't mean her to. He winced as he picked up his quill to write his potions essay.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing." Scorpius whispered back instinctively He had never really told anyone that he was hurt because he was used to no one caring.

"Then why did you say 'ow'"

"Because my hand is killing me every time I write." he groaned.

"I thought your left hand was broken." she whispered.

"It is. I'm a lefty." he answered.

"Really?" Lily beamed. "Me too. I thought it was so weird because I'm the only one I knew!"

"Smith!" he warned. Both of them quickly got back to their school work. Professor Smith was the History of Magic teacher at Hogwarts and was very partial towards Hufflepuffs and despised all Slytherins.

Once the teacher had walked past them Lily turned back to Scorpius. "Go to Madam Pomfrey." she urged. "She'll be able to fix you better than my mum."

"I will as soon as I get the chance."

"What are you two whispering about?" Annie asked them.

"Nothing." they said in unison. Scorpius had not told Annie or Timmy what had happened over the break and Lily had followed his lead in keeping quiet about it.

"Jones, Potter, Malfoy!" Professor Smith barked. "Get to work or I'll take points from Slytherin!"

"Sorry sir." They chorused.

* * *

**_Lily_**

Lily flew around the pitch searching for the little gold ball. She had been up in the air for half a minute. She looked at the other seeker try outs all circling the pitch with her. Warrington said that whoever caught the snitch first got the place. This would be easy. Then, she saw it. With a burst of speed she flew after the little golden ball. Immediately the rest of the players followed her. She was easily the smallest and youngest one there but, she was also the fastest. In a few seconds the snitch was in her hand. She dived down and landed in front of Warrington who was looking mildly impressed.

"Welcome to the team." he said handing her a set of quiditch robes and a training schedule.

"You did it!" Annie squealed hugging her friend.

"Now we have someone good to cheer for!" Timmy joked.

"I am offended." Scorpius laughed.

"Congratulations Lils!" James roared happily engulfing his little sister in a hug.

"Oh no!" Albus said. "Now Slytherin has a 10% chance of winning instead of 0!"

James and Lily laughed and Scorpius said "We weren't _that _bad!" but, he was laughing to.

James turned to Lily and Scorpius. "How would you two like the join us with the Weaslys, Scamanders, and Longbottoms, except for Louis who is going on 'a walk with someone' and Lucy who is doing the same, for a game of quiditch today?"

"Sure." Lily said.

"You too Annie, and you Tim." James added.

"We can't we're Er- taking a walk." Timmy said.

"You mean going to find a place to snog?" Scorpius asked innocently.

Timmy scowled. "Shut up Malfoy."

James laughed. "Great, we're playing after lunch.

"See you there!" Albus smiled.

* * *

"All right!" Rose said bossily. "Are we doing captains?"

"Sure." said James. "I think Lily should be one. As she's the newly made seeker."

"I don't." Rose said bluntly. "I think we should vote."

"Me too." Freddy commented. "And I'm in charge as the oldest."

James scowled. The family left the oldest member in charge meaning Freddy right now since Victoire had left Lily's first year. James was only one week younger than Freddy not to mention a better leader but, rules are rules.

"Ok! Everyone who wants to be captain come up." Freddy yelled.

"Go on Lily." James smiled

"Um, you go I don't really want to be captain." Lily said shyly.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yep."

James walked up to stand beside Rose. Albus, Dominique, and Roxanne followed him.

"Alright who wants Rose to be a captain?" Freddy asked. He raised his hand as did Molly, Lorcan, Lysander, Ally, Sarah, Frankie and Hugo.

"Who wants James?" Lily raised her hand and so did Scorpius.

"Albus?" Fred asked. Lily and Scorpius raised there hands again.

Ally, Sarah, and Lorcan raised there hands for Domonique and the other votes went to Roxanne.

"Well, then are captains are Rose and Roxanne." Fred said. "Who's picking first?"

"Rose can." Roxanne said.

"All right. I want Scorpius to be my chaser." Rose said. Scorpius groaned and walked over.

"I want James as my keeper." Roxanne said.

Rose's team ended up with Chasers: Scorpius, Molly, and herself, Beaters: Albus and Frankie, Keeper: Lorcan, and her seeker was Hugo.

Roxanne was one of the beaters with Freddy. Her chasers were Ally, Sarah, and Domonique, her keeper was James, and Lysander was her seeker.

"Wait!" Lily said as they were about to kick off. "What about me? I'm not on a team!"

"Oh." Rose said with mock sadness. "Poor you. I guess you'll have to go sit on the stands and watch us have fun."

Lily fought hard to keep the tears out of her eyes as a few of her cousins laughed.

James, Albus, and Scorpius glared at Rose. "I'll sit with you." Scorpius offered.

"NO!" Rose screamed. "Then I won't have a chaser!"

"_As if she cares about that. She just wants to hook up with Scorpius."_ Lily thought.

"I'll just sit." Lily said quietly.

"Are you sure?" James asked worriedly.

"Yes." Lily answered. Then she ran over to the stands and buried her face in her hands.

Roxanne's team ended up winning mostly due to the fact that James was a great keeper, Rose sucked at chasing and Scorpius was still healing. Rose said it was because Albus was distracted by Lily which was, of course, a lie.

Shortly after the match while Roxanne's team was celebrating and Rose was flirting with Scorpius, Frankie walked up to Lily.

"Hey Lily." he said. Lily couldn't help but, notice how good looking he was with his perfect dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. He looked like he got every good aspect from his mother and father.

"Hi." she replied.

"So, you know that Hogsmeade weekend that's coming up?" he asked.

Lily nodded. _"Is he saying what I think he's saying?"_ she thought.

"Do you want to go with me?" he asked.

"Well," Lily hesitated. Frank was her god brother but, he was a well-known player.

"Look, I know I kind of have a bad history with girls." he said running his fingers through his hair. "But, I've never felt this way. I've been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you for a while."

He looked so truthful and so regretful Lily couldn't help but say, "Yes. I'll go with you."

"Great!" Frank beamed.

"What are you talking about?" James asked suspiciously walking up to them.

"Hogsmeade." Frank answered. "We're going together."

Albus, who had also come, opened his mouth to say something.

"Guys please." Lily pleaded. "It's just a date and he's probably the only one who'll ever ask me out."

"Ok." James said but, he and Albus still looked worried.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

When Scorpius found out Lily was going with Frank to Hogsmeade he was upset that he'd be alone. Then, he became worried since his best friend was going out with a player. "Lily? Are you sure about this?" he asked her. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"I'll be fine Scorpius." she said a little impatiently. Scorpius, Albus, James, Timmy, and Annie had been asking her this a lot and she was getting frustrated.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Then, he openly groaned as Rose came up to sit with them outside.

Rose had been increasingly annoying once she found out that Lily was going to Hogsmeade with Frankie. She seemed to think that this meant Scorpius would be taking her and had been hinting it heavily.

"You know." she sighed. "I may not go to Hogsmeade this weekend." she paused obviously waiting for Scorpius to ask why. He did not oblige. "I don't have anyone to go with and since I've been there before, what is the point of going?" she sighed dramatically. Scorpius just added another sentence onto his potions essay that he was doing under a tree.

"People have asked me." Rose continued. "Tommie Finnegan, Colin Creevy, Paul Goldstein... I've turned them all down even Kyle McLaggen who asked me out yesterday..." here she paused suggestively. Kyle McLaggen was known as one of the most desired boys in the school. Most girls would do anything for him. "I've just been waiting for the right one." Rose sighed dramatically again.

"You're lying." Lily said sharply.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Kyle McLaggen didn't ask you out and if he did you would have said yes." Lily answered. Her voice was steady but, Scorpius could tell she was getting nervous like she always did around Rose.

"How do you know he didn't ask me out?"

"Because, Frankie's friends with him and Frank said that he's had his eye on Polly Goldstein. She's in my Herbology class and she said he asked her out day before yesterday and she said yes."

"Well, maybe he's cheating!" Rose exclaimed.

"What time did he ask you out?" Lily questioned.

"Just before lunch, when I was exiting the green house and he was entering." Rose answered.

"He couldn't have." Lily stated. "I saw with my own eyes Polly and him snogging outside the defense classroom moments before lunch. Besides, why would he enter the greenhouse at lunch?"

"Nice one!" Scorpius said high-fiving Lily.

Rose let out a frustrated grown and walked away. At that moment Frankie came. "Hey Lils." he said sitting beside her.

"Hi Frank." she greeted.

"Scorpion" Frank said nodding his head at Scorpius.

"Scorpi_us_." Scorpius grumbled.

"Whatever." Frank said lazily.

"Frankie, he's my friend." Lily said.

"Sorry." Frank said not seeming very sorry at all. "I was thinking and I was wondering if you'd mind if we left Hogsmeade a little early. James is calling emergency practice on McGonagall's orders. You can watch if you want."

"I don't mind leaving early but, I don't think I should watch. You never know what might slip out of your mouth at Slytherin quiditch practice." Lily said giving him a hug.

"Ok." he agreed then, he got up and walked away.

Scorpius sighed. Something about Frank creeped him out but, he couldn't tell what. He also didn't like the way Frank ignored him completely. After all, he was visible. He hated to admit it but, he was kind of jealous of Frankie. Ever since Frank had asked Lily out, Lily had been spending more time with Frank then him.

* * *

The next day Hedwig dropped a note from James and Albus, both of them had disappeared mysteriously along with Patricia and Lavender.

**_Dear Lils and Scorpius,_**

**_We're doing another quiditch game today with the same people after lunch except Lucy is coming instead of Fred. Can you come? It would be great if you could. Send Hedwig back with your answer._**

**_-James and Albus_**

"I don't want to go anywhere near Rose." Scorpius stated.

"Me either but, Frankie really wants me to go and if Freddy's not playing then James will make sure I get on a team." Lily said uncertainly.

"If you want to go I'm game." Scorpius said a little untruthfully. Lily had seemed so happy with Frankie. Happier than he'd ever seen her. He liked when Lily was happy. _"Why?"_ he questioned himself. _"It is strictly brotherly. I only feel that way because she is my friend. Nothing else."_ he told himself firmly.

"Let's go then." Lily smiled.

_My dear brothers,_

_We would love to come. See you there!_

_Lily_

* * *

**_Lily_**

"Ok." James called. "Who wants to be captain?"

Rose and Roxanne stepped up followed by Dominique, Albus, and Lucy.

"Rose and Roxanne you guys are always captain so, now you aren't captain." James stated to a scowling Rose and a pouting Roxanne.

"So that leaves Albus, Dom, Lucy, and me." James said. "Frank would you head the voting?"

"Sure thing." Frank said.

The captains ended up as Roxanne and Rose because Lucy chickened out and asked Rose to take her place and Rose said she wouldn't play if James was the other captain.

The teams were the same except Roxanne had Lucy instead of Fred.

"Poor, little, Lily." Rose cackled. "No team wants her again."

James scowled at her. "Back of you Hag." he said.

Rose scowled at James.

"Are you two just going to scowl at each other or are we actually going to play?" Albus asked.

"Play." James and Rose answered.

Roxanne's team won again.

"It's her!" Rose yelled pointing at Lily. "She's mad that she isn't as good as me at quiditch so she jinxed my team!"

"Jinxed your team!?" Scorpius yelled. "You suck and my arm is still healing. That's why we lost."

"She's still jealous." Rose stated ignoring the later part of Scorpius's comment.

"I am not!" Lily screamed. Her anger got the better of her. She was usually shy little Lily but, Rose just took things to far sometimes.

"She's right." James yelled. "If you guys actually let her on a team than that team would win. You see her at the Quiditch matches!"

"I could beat you and a team of whoever you choose." Lily said. "If you're up for it." she challenged.

"Oh you are on!" Rose screamed.

"It's a deal then." James growled. "But, I am Lily's keeper."

"No!" Lily said. "If I win. I want to win because of me not you."

"You can't play all the positions!" James said. "Even you are not that good."

"I'll try." Lily said determined.

"Fine!" James said. "But, I am not on Rose's team."

"Me either." Scorpius said.

"Or me." Albus said joining James and Scorpius I the stands. Lily beamed as Frankie joined the three of them."

"Fine!" Rose spat. "I want Lucy and Roxie as my beaters, Molly, Ally, and Hugo will be chasers, Sarah will be the keeper and I will be the seeker. Me against you Lily girl. Are you prepared to lose?"

"I your dreams Rosie Posy." She said using the name that Rose absolutely despised. This brought up a roar of cheers form Albus, Frank, James, and Scorpius.

The people who were not playing sat in the stands cheering for Rose. Only James, Albus, Frank, and Scorpius had any confidence in Lily.

"_They'll see." _Lily thought. **"**_I'll prove them wrong."_

**A/N: CLIF HANGER again! Will Lily win? Tell me what you think!**

**So there was romance like I promised. Not much I know but, it will get there! Sorry to confuse you but, I am making them in third and fifth year again. I promise that I will not change the age again I just need them to be at Hogwarts longer.**

**Read & Review!**

**~Pandagirl10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. I do however own, Every character that is not from Harry Potter and the plot!

* * *

_**Lily**_

* * *

OK!" called Fred, who had turned up right after Rose had picked her team. He would be refereeing. "I am now going to release the balls!" Slowly Fred bent down and released the balls into the air. Lily had a split second thought of how idiotic what she was doing was but, the look on Rose's face made her so angry and it filled her with determination. She watched as Fred threw the quaffle high into the air and darted in grabbing the quaffle before Rose's chasers.

Lily streaked towards the end of the pitch where Sarah was guarding the hoops. She dodged a bluger that Lucy hit at her and Rose who flew straight at her. Lily feinted to the right and threw the ball towards the left hoop. A cheer exploded from her supporters as she scored making the score 10-0.

Sarah tossed the quaffle to Hugo who streaked towards the hoops. He passed the ball to Ally and Lily mad a grab for it. However she missed, instead of attempting to steal the quaffle again, Lily flew straight for her hoops and took up the keeper's position. When Ally threw the ball towards the hoops she caught it and sped of down the pitch.

It was quiditch like Lily had never played. She was having a lot of trouble being the only player on her team but, she was doing very well. Half an hour into the game the score was 60(Lily)-50(Rose). Lily was flying down the pitch with the quaffle when she saw the golden ball. Dropping the quaffle, she streaked after the ball closely followed by Rose. In a blur of confusion Lily vaguely saw Rose's team fly up and crowd around Lily and Rose. Suddenly, she felt a immense amount of pain in the back of her head and lost her grip on her broom. Her hands almost closed around the little gold ball before she was falling. Falling into darkness.

* * *

The first thing Lily heard when she awoke was James screaming at someone.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled. "YOU NASTY CHEATING HAG!"

"I didn't cheat!" Lily heard Rose yell. "Molly accidently dropped the quaffle into my hands and I tossed it since I was a seeker not a chaser!"

"YOU LIAR!" James yelled. "YOU-!"

James was cut off by Fred. "James! Cut it out! No one really saw what happened up there and I don't think anyone believes Rose threw the quaffle at Lily on purpose. You can't be sure what happened it was to high up and there were to many people."

James glared at Fred. "You need to stop acting so bossy. You act like you are the one who is wisest and most responsible and I'm just some little naughty five year old. You suck at being in charge and you worship Rose like she's the supreme being of the world!" he growled. "You didn't even care that Lily almost fell fifty feet! I was the one who had to fly up there and catch her before she died and all you gave a damn about was that Rose caught the snitch!"

"That is completely off topic!" Fred yelled.

"Guys..." Albus pleaded. "Look, Fred he's kind of right but, James, we don't know what happened up there and Rose, Molly, Hugo, Lucy, Ally, Sarah, and Roxanne all follow the same story. I don't think Rose would really do something like that just to win."

"I am not a Slytherin!" Rose yelled.

"No you're not!" Lily heard Scorpius's voice right next to her. "Only you would do that. Not even the worst Slytherin would do that and if you are implying that Lily or I would then shut your fat mouth!"

Rose's voice suddenly turned sweet. "Of course you wouldn't do that! But, you don't know Lily; she'd do anything for attention."

"I don't believe you!" James yelled. "You think _Lily_ caught the quaffle after you 'dropped' it and knocked herself out!"

"I didn't say that! Even _she's_ not that stupid!" Rose said.

"LILY'S NOT STUPID! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND..." James shouted.

"JAMES! SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Fred roared.

Lily opened her eyes and anger filled her. No one called _her_ brother an idiot unfairly except her. Especially his best mate.

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY BROTHER!" she yelled sitting up on the grass where she was laying.

"Lily!" Scorpius jumped in surprise. It seemed he had been sitting next to her. "You're awake! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"We won!" Rose cackled.

"Poor little Lily!" Molly taunted.

"You didn't _really_ think you could win did you?" Rose asked. "Because you never stood a chance. You know why? Because you are a stupid, little Slytherin and you can't do anything for your sorry life." There was a bang and a jet of red light. Rose flew backwards and landed on the grass, she was stupefied.

"Oh damn." James whispered his eyes wide at what he had just done. "Damn, damn, damn." Their family usually left them to fight things out themselves but, there was one rule and if you broke it you got in serious trouble. That rule was no hexing, jinxing, or cursing another person. James had just broken that rule.

Hugo ran over to Rose and started trying to wake her.

Fred glared at James. "Someone take Lily to the castle. I'll get Rose. And James, I will be writing home."

"Come on Lily." Scorpius said helping Lily up.

"Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Frankie asked taking her hand.

"No thanks Frankie. I'm fine." Lily said smiling at him.

"James you shouldn't have done that." Albus told him as they walked up to the castle.

"I know but, did you hear the way she was talking about Lily?! I just lost my temper."

"You still shouldn't have stupefied her." Lily said. "I'm not worth that."

"You're my baby sister." James said hugging her, "You are worth anything. Besides, Freddy's owl is older than Apollo. If I write mum myself and tell her the truth quickly, she'll know and I won't be in as much trouble."

"I have one question though Lils." Albus said. "Did Rose throw the quaffle at you."

"I am going to kill her!" James growled as Lily nodded.

"Right behind you bro." Frank said. Scorpius also made to follow them.

"NO!" Lily screamed. "Then what makes you different from her?"

James opened his mouth then closed it and walked back. Scorpius and Frankie followed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hex her?" Frankie asked.

"Yes Frankie." Lily said putting her hands around his neck. She was so into hugging Frankie that she didn't notice Scorpius turn away almost sadly or James pretending to throw up.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Lily we need to go to our common room now."

"Hmm? Oh Yeah. Bye Frankie." She pecked his cheek and followed Scorpius down the dungeon staircase.

"Bye Lils!" he shouted after her. "Rest well it's Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

_"NO, NO, NO!" _Scorpius thought as he lay on his bed. _"You do not have a crush on Lily Luna Potter! She is just your friend! And you do not feel upset when she hugs Frankie! What would your dad do if you did?"_ Scorpius shuddered at the thought of his dad.

_"Who cares what he does?"_ Another part of Scorpius's brain said. _"He hates you anyways. Besides think of those eyes. And she hasn't kissed him yet."_

_"She is just a friend, just a friend, just a friend!" _Scorpius thought to himself. _"Besides she's happy with Frankie! She really likes him. She'd never go for me and she is JUST A FRIEND!" _Scorpius sat up. _"Screw this." _he thought. _"Face it Scorpius. You like her and she likes Frankie Longbottom. Damn!" _

* * *

The next day in Hogsmeade he just walked around the town not really knowing where he was going. He ran into Timmy and Annie but, they were ... a little busy so he walked on. He had hoped he could walk around with Albus for a little but, he saw him and Lavender Thomas shut up in Madam Pudifoots. Eventually he ran into James and Patricia.

"Hey mate!" James said. "What's up?"

"The sky." Scorpius said.

James laughed. "This is Patricia Jackson, my girlfriend."

Scorpius looked at the amber eyed girl. "Hello." he said.

"Hi!" Patricia answered smiling.

"Say Scorpius, what are you doing hanging around here alone?" James asked.

"Oh, Lily's with Frank somewhere, Timmy is with Annie snogging somewhere, and Albus is with Lavender in Madam Pudifoots so, I don't really have anyone to go with I was actually just about to head back to the castle."

"You want to walk with us?" Patricia asked.

"It's ok. You guys go on." Scorpius said. He didn't want to intrude.

"I insist mate." James said.

"This isn't really a date." Patricia said smiling at him.

"Ok. I'll join." Scorpius answered and began to walk with the older kids.

They talked for a while about random things and entered the Three Broomsticks for lunch. James checked his watch. "I have to get up to the castle soon for quiditch practice in half an hour."

"I'll come too." Patricia said. "I have some homework too finish."

"Me too." Scorpius said. James left to get drinks and Scorpius let his mind wander to Lily. _"I wonder if she's having a good time with Frank."_

"Scorpius? Mate?" James asked

"Hmm! Oh! Sorry James. I got lost in thought."

James grinned and handing him a butter beer. "What were you thinking about?" he asked

"Oh..." Scorpius was saved the trouble of thinking up of something by Fred Weasly walking in the door.

That morning James had gotten a reply to the letter he sent the night before about the quiditch game, Rose, and his hex. His mother and father weren't really pleased with him but, they forgave him since he did it for his sister. However, James and Fred, who were usually inseparable, had been giving each other glares all morning.

James sent an excellent glare Fred's way but, surprisingly, Fred didn't glare back. Instead he walked over to their table.

"Look James, um..." Fred said nervously. "I really was a jerk to you last night but, I honestly thought... I mean I... I overheard Roxie and Lucy talking and laughing about how the quaffle landed on her head and... I mean I'm not sure if Rose threw it at her but, I suppose you were just worried and angry so... truce?"

James looked at Fred for a moment then grinned. "I missed you mate!"

"I missed you too." Fred answered.

After lunch they all headed back to the castle. Scorpius headed to the Slytherin common room to do some homework. Flint glared at him but, Flint and his gang knew better than to do anything or they would be on the receiving end of one of Lily's excellent hexes.

Scorpius sighed. _"You are so lucky Frankie."_ he thought.

* * *

**_Lily_**

"So Lily. Where would you like to go first?" Frank asked her.

"How about Zonkos?" Lily said cuddling up to him. Frank put an arm around Lily and together they walked to Zonkos.

After the joke shop they went to Gladrags just to brows and the Three Broom Sticks for lunch. After that they walked back to Hogwarts. Lily went to the Slytherin common room and Frank to the quiditch pitch. Lily immediately spotted Scorpius at their usual place by the fire.

"Best Hogsmeade trip ever!" Lily said happily.

"I'm guessing your date with Frank went well then?" Scorpius asked smiling.

"Perfect." Lily said and sighed dreamily. "He's so sweet. How was your trip?"

"Alright. I hung with James and Patricia mostly." Scorpius proceeded to tell her about his trip.

"I'm glad they made up." Lily said. "I hated that they were fighting because of me."

At that moment a large snowy tapped on the window. Lily sighed and walked over and opened the window. Hedwig obediently held out her leg and Lily untied the note.

**Dear Lily,**

**I invited yer brothers for a spot o' tea Friday afternoon. You think you would be able to make it? Send your answer back as soon as possible.**

**-Hagrid**

"You want to come with me?" Lily asked Scorpius showing him the note.

"Sure." he answered. "If Hagrid doesn't mind."

"He won't."

"Ok."

Lily picked up the quill and answered the note.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_I'd love to come. I hope you don't mind, I'm bringing Scorpius. See you Friday!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Friday came quicker than Scorpius expected and before he knew it she was walking down the path to Hagrid's hut with Lily.

"Here is a tip Scorpi." she said. "Don't eat any cakes unless you want to break your teeth."

Scorpius grinned. "Thanks for the tip!" He had been acting like his normal self during the day even though he had finally admitted to himself that he liked Lily. He acted like he didn't care that she was just a friend. However, at night he dreamed of her and he had started to see everything wrong with Frankie.

Lily and Scorpius ran into James and Albus on the way down. They talked for a while before they reached Hagrid's. Lily knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut and they were met by a surprise.

"DADDY!" Lily screamed launching herself into her father's arms. James and Albus also went up to embrace their father. Scorpius stood there feeling extremely awkward. This 'meeting' had been so that Lily, James, and Albus could meet their father. Scorpius wasn't supposed to be here.

"Oh." Scorpius said quietly. "I'll just leave then." But, before he could turn a hand grabbed him from behind. Harry had pulled him into the embrace he was giving his three children.

"Come on Scorpius you're always welcome with us." he said. Scorpius beamed.

Snuffles the dog, who was brought by Harry, jumped up on him and Lily and licked them. Then he ran off to play with Fang.

After a while they found themselves sitting around Hagrid's massive table drinking from huge cups of tea.

"What are you doing here dad?" James asked.

Harry took a sip of tea. "I was in the area so, thought I'd drop in on you guys."

"Why were you in the area?" Albus asked curiously.

"Auror business. Someone let a dementor out of the containment unit and seemed to have ordered it to kiss a student at Hogwarts."

Scorpius paled. "Did you find who did it?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"No but, we are looking into it." Harry answered looking worried. "Scorpius, are you ok?"

Scorpius didn't say anything. Then, he suddenly burst out. "I know who let the dementor loose."

"You do?" Harry asked astounded. "Who?"

Scorpius gulped. "It- it was my grandfather. I overheard he and my father talking the first day of Christmas break. My father was saying he wasn't sure about letting one loose, (I had no idea what 'one' was.), but, if my grandfather wanted, my father would help him. My grandfather said he was very proud of my dad but, he didn't want him helping since he might endanger his family. After that I couldn't hear much but, I thought I caught the word dementor. Now I know." Scorpius conveniently forgot to tell them how much his back had ached after his father had thrown open the door. They wouldn't focus on the main problem and besides, he was used to it.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive." Scorpius answered.

"Would you mind if I took that memory so I can get an arrest warrant?" Harry asked.

"He won't go to Azkaban right?" Scorpius asked. He liked his grandfather about as much as he liked his father but, he still cared for him and did not want him in Azkaban.

"No, he will go to one of the smaller, newer, prisons." Harry answered. After the war, Minister Kingsley had realized how bad Azkaban was even without the dementors. He didn't want to tear it down because it was perfect for death eaters but, he built prisons that were not as severe for people who's crimes were not as horrific.

Scorpius nodded. "Ok, you can have the memory."

* * *

**_Lily_**

Lily was surprised that Scorpius's grandfather had let a dementor loose. She had been so caught up in her life that she had completely forgotten her best friend's troubles and she felt terrible about it.

"Scorpius, are you ok?" she asked him as they walked up to the castle.

He looked surprised that she had asked him that. Lily wondered if it was because he was okay or because she had been so caught up with Frank that he had thought she had forgotten about him.

"I'm fine." he said. "I just miss spending time with you."

Lily looked him. He was meeting her eyes, sort of. His voice wasn't shaking. But... she decided he was telling a half truth.

"How about me and you spend some time together tomorrow. Just me and you?" Lily suggested. "I am not obsessed with Frank and I do have time for my best friend."

"Sounds great." Scorpius said.

"Great! We can sit in the room of requirement and talk!"

"I would love to!" Scorpius smiled.

* * *

The next day Scorpius and Lily sat in the Room of Requirement, (Which had turned into a rather cozy sitting room), talking. Well, Lily was talking. Scorpius looked a bit pre occupied, in her opinion, but, she had to tell someone.

"I don't know what to do!" She said. "He wants me to kiss him and I really do like him but, I just don't want to kiss him. He says he'll wait forever fo me though. Isn't that sweet?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, very sweet." Scorpius said. "Maybe you should just... I don't know."

"Oh come on Scorpi!" Lily pleaded. "You are a guy! You should know what a guy would want me to do!" That morning she had a little argument with Frankie. He said he really liked her and he didn't know why she wouldn't kiss him. They had argued for a little until Frank said he would wait as long as necessary for Lily to kiss him.

"Well, I haven't really ever had a girlfriend you know." he said. "But, I suppose you should just kiss him."

"But, I just can't bring myself to!" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, as much as I enjoy hearing about you and Frankie, I was under the impression this was a best friends day!" Scorpius retorted.

"Sorry." she said. "I guess I got carried away. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Er... That is an excellent question." Scorpius answered.

"How about quiditch!" Lily suggested. As they talked Lily began to feel extremely guilty. She realized even as she had been trying to have a day with her friend, she had ranted about her boyfriend. _"Can I ever get things right?" _she thought miserably.

* * *

"What are you doing this summer?" Scorpius asked her. It was almost the last day of school and there was a buzz of excitement in the air. Lily and Annie had passed all their exams and Scorpius and Timmy had each gotten quite a few O.W.L.S.

"Oh, we're driving to France and coming back a week before you come to stay." She answered. "Are you doing anything fun?"

Scorpius let out a hallow laugh. "Oh yes," he said sarcastically. "Me and my dad, we're real close, we're going on a fishing trip. Lots of bonding." Lily and Scorpius burst out laughing. "Of course." Scorpius said suddenly serious, "There is the trial. I have to tell everyone what I heard."

"Are you nervous?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Not about the trial. My dad doesn't know I was the one who ratted out my grandfather and, honestly, I am not looking forward to his reaction."

Lily pursed her lips. "I wish you could stay with us the whole summer."

"Me too." Scorpius sighed wistfully. "But, I have to go back home."

They entered the Great Hall , which was decorated in Ravenclaw colors, and sat down at the Slytherin table.

As Professor Bones made her speech, Lily thought about her third year at Hogwarts. So much had happened. She had become a teenager, gotten her first boyfriend, scored the highest scores in her year, and had a lot of fun.

"_I really am looking forward to next year."_ she thought. Then, she dug into the scrumptious feast.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

The next day Scorpius, Lily, Timmy, and Annie all boarded the train. Scorpius was pleased that, yet again, Lily had chosen to sit with them instead of her family. The four Slytherins talked for a while and played a few games of exploding snap. At twelve o' clock, they bought lunch from the trolley. That is when Rose Weasly came in to their compartment.

"Oh, hello Scorpius!" she smiled winningly at him completely ignoring the three other people in the compartment.

"Hello Rose." Scorpius answered wearily. "What do you want?"

"Someone told me Lily was in this compartment and Frank asked me to give her this note." Rose said handing Lily a piece of rolled up parchment. "Go on Lily, read it!"

Lily looked around nervously.

_Dear Lily, _she read

_Thank you for making this year the best year of my life. I wasn't to excited about coming back to Hogwarts after Christmas but, when you said yes it made it all worthwhile. _

_Love, Frankie_

"That is so sweet!" Annie exclaimed. "You need to do that more Timmy."

Timmy laughed and put his arm around his girlfriend.

"It is sweet isn't it?" Rose said wistfully. "Oh well." she gave one of her dramatic sighs and swept out of the compartment.

"Slag." Scorpius muttered under his breath. Then he put his nose in the air and said in a very pompous voice, "My name is Rose Weasly and I am the best in the world so I can get anything I want. If you hadn't already noticed, I am terribly full of myself and a slag. Aren't I brilliant?" causing his friends to burst out laughing.

When they reached Kings Cross they found their parents waiting for them at platform 9 3/4, (Except for Annie's as they were muggles and she was spending the first month of summer with Timmy.)

Scorpius watched wistfully as the Potters and Notts reunited. His own father walked up to him and scowled at him.

"Come on boy, I haven't got all day!" he said impatiently.

"I know, I just want to say bye to my friends." Scorpius answered.

"You can write to them later." his father snapped.

Scorpius thought it best not to argue so, he allowed his father to steer him out of the station. He did not see Lily shoot a concerned look towards him as he was ushered away or Harry's troubled frown.

_"This is going to be a terrible summer."_ he thought as he let his mind wander to the upcoming trial which would probably not help his father's mood.

**A/N: As you have probably figured out, the next chapter will be in summer. Other than that, I don't have much to write except, Pandagirl10 and Lily Luna the Bookworm are both me. It is still the same account, just a different pen name. Read & Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. I do however own, Every character that is not from Harry Potter and the plot!

* * *

**_Lily_**

"Do we really _have _to go?" James whined

"Yes, James. It really isn't that bad." Ginny laughed.

"Is to!" argued James.

"You sound like a three year old sometimes, James." Lily told him.

"Do not!" James scowled. "It really is boring there!"

"He has a point." Albus said.

Harry laughed. "We're going." he said with finalitiy.

The five Potter's were in their mini van on their way to France. Harry and Ginny had decided, much to James, Albus, and Lily's dismay, that they were going to stop at the Dursley's for dinner. Dudley Dursley, his wife, Mary, and his two children, Mark and Amanda, were friendly enough but, they were definately... odd. Mark and Amanda were both Albus's age and were not spoiled as Dudley had been but, they had an air of superiority. James, Albus, and Lily did not enjoy spending time with them and the feeling was mutual. In fact, like most of her cousins, Amanda was some times downright mean to Lily.

"Do we have to?" Albus asked.

"Yes." Harry answered. "You should be excited, you get to see your cousins!

"Second cousins." James corrected.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

"Don't ask me, ask Lily she told us."

Lily blushed and glared at James. "I was just curious so, I researched it. The definition of a cousin is one of a person's, parent's, sibiling's, child. A second cousin is a person's, parent's, cousin's, child. So, Mark and Amanda are our _second_ cousins. Not cousins."

Harry and Ginny just stared at her for a second. Then, they laughed. "You are one funny , thirteen year old girl Lily." Harry said.

"Eyes on the road!" Ginny screached saving them from crashing into a car ahead of them.

"Right. Sorry guys." Harry said sheepishly.

"To sum up this conversation, Harry needs to pay attention and WE ARE GOING." Ginny stated.

There was a collective groan from the three children.

* * *

"Harry! Ginny! Come in." Dudley welcomed. "Did you hit any traffic?"

"A little." Harry said.

James, Albus, and Lily followed their parents into the well lit foyer.

"So what's new?" Dudley asked his cousin once they had all settled around the large dining table to eat an even larger meal.

"Not much. Lily here got a dog so now we have four kids instead of three." Harry answered.

"Ew, dogs are so gross." Amanda sneered.

"Amanda!" Dudley scolded. "My aunt used to have quite a few dogs who were extremely friendly and most ceartainly not gross."

"Oh yes." Harry said sarcasticaly. "Very friendly. As friendly as its owner."

Dudley blushed. "Well, yes, you are quite right. But, my point is, I am sure Lily's dog is perfectly lovely."

"What color is he?" Mary asked.

"Black." Lily answered quitely. She really did not like talking to people. Especialy the Dursleys.

Harry noticed her shyness and changed the subject. "So, how are Vernon and Petunia these days?"

"Oh, they're fine." Dudley said. Then rather embarrased he said. "I invited them to come but, they didn't want to meet you."

"Oh, how very kind of them." Harry said drily.

The adults passed the time joking about Vernon and Petunia while the children did different things.

Albus and Amanda were in the middle of a glaring war over Amanda's comment about Snuffles. Mark was silently cheering his siter on. James and Lily were having a hushed discusion about Lucius Malfoy's trial that they were not allowed to attend.

"It's dad's case so he should be able to go to the trial." James whispered.

"I know. I mean the fact that there is an 'old prejudice' shouldn't keep him from going. And what about Scorpius? He'll be there all alone." Lily answered worriedly.

James's expression darkened. "I didn't think of that. We should tell dad."

Lily nodded worriedly. She opened her mouth to whisper something back but, she was interrupted by Ginny.

"What are you two whispering about?" she asked.

Lily blushed and looked at her shoes but, James said. "Oh, just school stuff. You know whats new."

Harry raised his eyebrow at James who sent a look at the Dursleys, which they did not see.

Harry nodded understandingly and turned the talk back to his relatives.

* * *

After dessert, the adults sent the kids into the basement to 'play' while they had an after dinner drink and some 'adult' talk.

Lily took a book from her bag and climed up onto the window sill to read it. Albus and James sat underneath the window sill playing rock, paper, scissors. Amanda and Mark just glared at their second cousins. Finaly, it seemed, Amanda got bored of glaring.

"For someone 'special' you sure are... boring." she sneered.

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "I bet 'special' means psycho."

James's shoulders tensed and Albus growled softly. Lily, however, continued to read her muggle book.

"Hey! You! Leslie or whoever you are." Amanda yelled at Lily.

"Yes Amanda?" Lily asked polietly.

"Do something!" Amanda ordered.

"I am doing something." Lily answered. "I am living and breathing. My heart is beating, I am sitting, I am talking, I am actually doing many things right now. Is there something specific you would like me to do?"

James and Albus laughed at their second cousins' dumbfound looks.

Amanda's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish and she stood there staring at Lily. Mark on the other hand, was a lot like the younger version of Dudley. Instead of trying to comprehend something , he just charged at Lily.

Lily squeaked as he grabed her ankles and attempted to pull her off the sill. She grabbed wildly at the edge of the window managing to hold it. However, her arm was pulled in the process and her ankle was twisted when Mark let go due to a very angry James slamming into him.

James charged at Mark and punched him in the jaw. Soon, there was a full out brawl in the Dursley's basement. Albus was throwing things at Amanda, (He would never hit a girl.) who was throwing other things at him. James and Mark were punching eachother wereever they could reach while yelling at the top of there voices. Lily had curled up nursing her arm and ankle which were both throbbing painfuly. It seemed that she alone had realized what a racket they were making. Surely their parents would hear. And hear they did.

"JAMES SIRIUS AND ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Ginny yelled at her boys. Her yells were mingled with Mary's yell of,

"MARKUS VERNON AND AMANDA ANN DURLSEY!

A plastic frisbee that Albus had just thrown flew threw the air and hit Amanda on the head.

"James, Albus. What the hell were you guys doing!?" Harry yelled.

"Yeah James." Mark sneered.

"Young man, if I were you I would shut up. You're in enough trouble as it is." Dudley snapped.

James, Albus, Amanda, and Mark all hung their heads.

"Lily." Harry said calmly. "As you were not fighting, please tell us what happened."

Lily proceeded to tell what had happened. "And then they were all just fighting. Albus and Amanda were throwing things and James and Mark were brawling." she finished.

"MARKUS VERNON DURSLEY!" Mary yelled. "What have we told you about your temper? You do not charge at people and hurt them because you get angry. And Lily did not even do anything!"

_"I'm such a wimp! And a goody two shoes."_ thought Lily sourly as Mary berrated Amanda and Mark and Ginny gave James and Albus the death glare. _"I was just trying to be sensible."_ she argued with herself. _"I didn't want to fight because I don't like fighting!"_

"AND YOU TWO WILL GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOMS AFTER YOU CLEAN UP THIS MESS." Mary yelled.

"And you are grounded for a two weeks." Dudley added.

* * *

Harry and Ginny decided to save there berrating for the car since Lily was in need of some help. Once they were in however, Ginny's face turned bright red with anger.

"Ginny, breathe." Harry said slightly amused at his wife. Ginny glared at him but, motioned for him to handle the situation. After all he was much better at it since he did not have the Weasly temper.

"Albus," Harry started. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Well, she chucked a plastic fire truck at me and I couldn't hit a girl so, I jut chucked it back and before I knew it we were chucking things at eachother!"

"Well, I am proud that you had enough manners to not hit a girl but, I am very disappointed in you for being so immature. You are 15 years old Albus! I expect better behavior from now."

"Yes dad." Albus said shame faced.

"But, since we are on vacation, and you didn't start the fight, I am going to let you go."

"Thanks dad!" Albus said happily.

"James," Harry said to his oldest child. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Well..." James began sheepishly. "He just charged at her, Mark at Lily, and he was hurting her and I just got angry and I suppose my brotherly instincts made me start fighting with him! I reall don't know what the hell I was doing, I suppose now, that I should have gone to you and told you Mark was hurting Lily but, then he would have kept hurting her and I just didn't know what to do!" he rushed out very quickly and in one breath.

"First of all," Harry said. "If you wrote that down the way you said it it would be a grammer teacher's worst nightmare."

"Harry!" Ginny said glaring at him.

"What? It's true!" Harry protested. But, under the influence of Ginny's glare he turned back to James.

"More importantly though, you need to learn to control your temper. What you did was very brave but, stupid. I understand that Mark would have hurt Lily and I do not want that but, it would have been better if you had just yelled and we would have come down."

"I know." James said miserably.

"But, for the same reasons I let Albus off I am letting you off the hook to."

"Excellent." James said happily.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Albus said noticing his sisters glum face.

"I know I did the right thing by not fighting," she said as they drove past Surrey. "But, I feel like such a wimp and a goody two shoes." she said.

"You are not a wimp. You are sensible!" Harry said.

"Just because you didn't fight doesn't mean you aren't capable of doing so." Ginny said soothingly. "It means you know when to fight."

"And we know you aren't a goddy two shoes based off your detention record." James laughed.

Lily mocked surprise. "Me? A detention record?" she became serious again. "It is nothing compared to yours though. Atleast I don't blow stuff up purposely."

James laughed. "True, but, you do play some excelllent pranks. That one with Smith and the biting tea cup? Excellent."

"That one was Timmy's idea." Lily admitted.

The Potters spent the next two hours of the drive talking and laughing.

"James," Harry suddenly remembered. "What were you and Lily whispering about at dinner?"

"Oh," James said. "We were talking about the trial. You know, how you aren't allowed to go to it."

"We were worried about Scorpius." Lily said. "He'll be there all alone and who knows what will happen to him when his father finds out he sold his grand father out."

Harry frowned. " I suppose I didn't really think about that. I did try to go though. The minister just won't let me!"

"It's ok." Ginny soothed. "I am sure he'll be fine."

"I hope he is." Lily said worriedly.

All her worries vanished however as they reached France. "This is going to be a great vacation." Lily said as they walked into there hotel suite.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Scorpius was having an extremely boring summer. He stayed in his room except for going to the dining room for meals. He barely spoke to his parents except when forced to so, his voice was hoarse from lack of use. Thankfuly, his father hadn't paid any 'visits'. Instead he had taken to ignoring Scorpius. Scorpius thought this was a huge improvment.

He had gotten many letters from Lily, Annie, and Timmy. Mostly from Lily. All her letters were cheerful and filled with details about her beach holiday in France. The English Channel sounded awesome. Annie and her parents were on holiday in Hawaii and Timmy's parents had taken him to the Bahamas.

Scorpius couldn't help but feel jealous of his friends who were all on the beach. He was also jealous that according to Lily, Frank was writing her extremely often. However, he was cheered that Lily had said it was getting annoyed.

The tria, which would tale place the next day, was a completely different matter. Scorpius was nothing short of terrified. How was he supposed to testify against his grandfather and make it through the next day alive!? He had wished that Harry could come but, apparently he was not allowed to.

"SCORPIUS! DINNER!" Astoria called from downstairs.

Scorpius walked slowly down the stairs and into the dining room. His mother smiled at him and his father ignored him. Typical.

As they ate dinner, Scorpius's mother went rambling on about random things that he barely listened to. He and his father only talked when she asked them a question. After pudding, as Scorpius was turning to head back to his room, Draco called him over.

"Scorpius, I want to have a word with you."

Scorpius slowly turned away from the stairs and walked back to his father.

"Yes."

"About tomarrows trial. You are to look presentable and stay mum."

"We're all hoping your grand father will get off." Astoria said as if he needed to know. Then, she walked into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"And by mum." his father said in a threatening tone. "I mean absolutely quite. You are not to say a word about what you may or may not have heard when you decided to spy on me at Christmas time. Is that clear!?"

"Y-yes sir." Scorpius stuttered.

"If you make so much of a peep about it, you will sorely regret it. What happened at Christmas will seem like a holiday."

Scorpius gulped. "R-right." Then, he fled to his room and began pacing. Finally he picked up his quill. He had to get help. But, who could he count on to keep his secret? No one new how bad his father treated him or what he could do.

"I'll right to Lily." Scorpius said to himself, "But, I'll leave out the details."

**Dear Lily,**

** I can't do this Lils, I just can't. How am I supposed to testify against my grand father, and live to tell the tale!? I'm really scared. I know I have no choice but, Lily I don't know what I'm going to do! HELP!**

**Scorpi**

Scorpius tied the letter to his barn owl's leg and tossed it out the window.

_"Well, I guess I should get some sleep."_ Scorpius thought. He changed into his pajamas and fell onto his bed with a sigh. Within minutes he was fast a sleep.

* * *

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR ELSE!" Scorpius's father yelled.

Scorpius jumped out of bed, (Literaly.) and hurriedly got dressed and ready. He raced down the stairs and almost ran straight into his father.

"Where the hell were you boy?!" Draco yelled at his son.

"S-sorry I slepped in. I didn't mean to. Honest."

Draco snorted and casually smacked his son. It gave him great pleasure to see how terrified the boy was of him. "I don't have time for you boy. Get in the car, we're leaving."

"Yes sir." Scorpius walked outside and got in the back seat of his father's car.

"Remember, " his father warned. "Not a word."

Scorpius just wished Lily had replied.

The Malfoys arrived at the ministry ten minutes before the trial. Draco hurriedly asked someone where the trial would be held and rushed his family down to the court room.

Scorpius steeled himself for what he was about to do but, first, he had to get away.

"Er-mum?" he said quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm in the loo. Ok?"

"Whatever."

"Thanks." Scorpius slipped out of the courtroom and into a small room off to the side where Harry had told him to go.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Malfoy." the judge said. "Now, I am going to give you some truth potion and collect the memory of what you saw during Christmas. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir." Scorpius answered. He drank the potion and closed his eyes, focusing hard on the memory of him spying on his father. He managed to do it without clouding his brain with fear. No one could see what his father did to him afterwards. "May I look at the memory first sir?" Scorpius asked tentively. "Make sure it's the right one."

"Of course." the judge answered. He porued the memory into a pensive and Scorpius bent over and disappeared into the memory. After he made sure it was just the memory of spying on his father, Scorpius returned and sat down in a chair in the room. The judge went off to go get Lucius.

When the judge returned he came with a man with long white-blonde hair and cold grey eyes.

"You!" Lucius snapped when he saw his grandson in the room. "You sold me out!"

Scorpius gulped. Thankfuly, a guard came and took Lucius into the court room and the judge followed him out. He sat in the room waiting untill he heard,

"We now call forth Scorpius H. Malfoy to give evidence for the prosocution of Mr. Lucius A. Malfoy."

Scorpius slowly walked into the court room. One look at his parents' livid faces made him feel sorry that he'd given the memory. Scorpius quietly answered each question. They were fairly easy to answer with a short answer.

"You are Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy of Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes sir."

"Your parents are Draco and Astoria Malfoy?"

"Yes sir."

"How are you connected to the defendent?"

"He's my grand father on my father's side."

"Has the memory you have given been tampered with in any way?"

"No sir."

"Let it be known that Mr. Malfoy has been given Veriteserum so he can not lie." The judge told the Wizengamot. "We will now view the memory provided by Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius didn't take his eyes off his shoes through the whole memory or the rest of the trial for that matter. Being a Slytherin, he would never admit it but, he was terrified of the prospect of going home with his father.

"I now declare Lucius A. Malfoy guilty of all charges. He is hereby scentenced to five years in Noxius."

_"Noxius,"_ Scorpius thought. _"Not the worst. Good."_

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING BOY?!" Draco yelled as soon as they were inside the house.

"I-I" Scorpius stammered.

"YOU IDIOT!" Draco yelled.

Scorpius looked at Astoria pleadingly. His eyes begged her to understand. Scorpius felt like the world was coming to an end when she glared at him and then walked away.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR WHAT!" Draco roared towering over his cowering son.

"What?" Scorpius said tentively.

Draco cuffed him on the head and he fell backwards onto the floor. It was the worst Scorpius had ever got. Thanfuly, Scorpius blacked out in around half an hour.

* * *

Scorpius woke up on the floor of his room. He gingerly tried to get on his feet and managed to. Wincing and groaning, he dragged himself over to the door and to the stairs. He looked down towards the door. Thankfuly, he didn't see anyone there. He could hear his parents yelling somewhere down stairs. His mom was probably standing up for him as usual. And like always his dad would spin some lie that would make his mom beleive him. Or Draco would distract her by taking her out or something to distract her and make her forget about Scorpius.

Scorpius groaned as he realized how much pain he was in. It seemed his father had broken a rib or two. _"That is it!"_ Scorpius thought. _"I'm done! I'm leaving!"_ He dragged himself back to his room and grabbed his trunk and the empty owl cage. He pulled the trunk and himself downstairs.

"Where are you going boy!" Draco yelled. Apparently he had walked into the foyer when he heard the sound of his son's trunk being dragged down the stairs.

"Away. Anywhere but here." Scorpius said. "I'm running away. And no one is stopping me."

"Bit rich coming from you as you can barely support yourself you wimp." Draco scoffed.

"Just leave me alone. I hate you!" Scorpius yelled. "Move!"

Draco just kept blocking the door and casually smacked his son. "Watch your tone. And trust me, I'm not stopping you. I've been wanting to get rid of you ever since you were born. I never wanted a child." He moved away from the door and Scorpius quickly, (as quickly as he could.) walked towards it.

Scorpius stumbled as his father shoved him roughly out the door and slammed it behind him. Scorpius just scrammed. He pulled himself as far away from his 'home' as he could. Finaly, when he was a mile away he stopped.

_"Where the hell am I supposed to go?"_ Scorpius asked himself. _"The Potter's won't be back yet and I can't write them untill Rowena gets back."_ Then the answer hit him. Greengrass Castle. It was an abondend property of is mother's. No one ever went there so, he'd be safe. And Rowena would find him anywhere.

Scorpius tentively held out his wand to the road.

BANG! A violently violet, tripple decker, bus appeared in front of him.

The conducter stepped out. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just-"

"Yes,Yes, know!" Scorpius interupted him. "I'm really in a rush."

"Ok." the conducter said. "If you know, then what's my name?"

"Stan Shunpike." Scorpius said. "I'm sorry sir but, I really need to get out of here quickly."

"Right then. Go on, get in."

Scorpius clambered onto the bus and took a seat. Stan came it a moment later with his trunk and owl cage.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Greengrass castle, right outside of Cardiff." Scorpius answered.

"Name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Right. We just gotta drop of Madam Marsh and then we'll drop you off there."

Scorpius nodded. He felt terrible. Now that his burst of anger had receaded, he felt like he might pass out again. _"NO!"_ he thought. _"Scorpius you are not passing out yet."_

He arrived outside of the large castle late at night. Apparently Madam Marsh meant Madam Marsh and fifty other people to fifty different places. Typical treatment for a Malfoy these days. Scorpius thought that might have made his father so bitter. That and the fact that Scorpius was too different.

Scorpius was now very tired. He dragged himself and his things into the dusty castle. Once he was in the front entrence he collapsed due to fatigue. A large feathery thing decended towards him. "Nice timing Rowena." Scorpius told his owl. Wincing he untied the letter.

_Scorpi,_

_I'm guessing the trial is all ready over ARE YOU OK?! we are all really worried. Write back as soon as possible!_

_Lily_

Scorpius couldn't muster enough strength to get ink and parchment from his trunk. Instead he tore off the bottom off Lily's letter and put some blood from one of his cuts on his finger. He rubbed the blood against the parchment and wrote three words **GREENGRASS CASTLE HELP**. Then he made a sloppy S.

"Get this to Lily as fast as you can girl." he mumbled weakly. The last thing he saw was Rowena flying out of the castle before he blacked out.

* * *

**_Lily_**

Lily was about to go to the beach when she saw Scorpius's barn owl, Rowena, flying towards her.

"DAD MUM! He replied!" she screamed. Harry and Ginny came running into the room. Lily untied the letter and gasped when she read it. The sight off it made her blood run cold.

"Flower?" Harry asked taking the letter.

In blood red letters the ripped piece of parchment said. **GREENGRASS CASTLE HELP S.**

"Harry," Ginny asked. "Is that-?"

Harry nodded. "Blood. and it's fresh. He's hurt."

"WE HAVE TO GO GET HIM!" Lily screamed.

James and Albus ran into the room.

"What happened?" James asked.

Mutely, Harry passed him the letter.

James's mouth fell open. "Is that blood?"

Lily burst into tears. "We have to go get him!"

"Where is Greengrass Castle?" Albus asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I can find out though."

He apparated to the ministry and returned ten minutes later. "Cardiff." he said. "Right on the edge of it."

"How are we going to get him out?" Ginny asked.

"Simple." James answered suprising everyone. "We apperate to the castle and get him out by side long apparation."

"Correction." Harry said. "_I _ go there and get him out by sidelong apparation."

There was an immediate uproar from the three children.

"You'll need help!"

"He's _my_ friend!"

"I'm almost of age!"

"I won't, No, and your _almost_ of age. As it is only July tenth you are not of age yet. Your birthday is not untill August, James." Harry said.

All three of his children pouted. "Fine." James said grumpily.

"Just get him quickly! He's hurt!" Lily said hystericaly.

Harry apparated away.

Lily was in complete hysterics. She had come to regard Scorpius as more then just a friend. He wasn't a brother but, she wasn't sure. She supposed he was almost part of the family. Anyways, she couldn't believe it.

"HE WROTE IN HIS BLOOD!" She screamed.

"Shh. Lily he'll be fine. We'll fix him up." Ginny soothed.

"It's alright Lils." Albus said his face paper white.

James walked over and put an arm around his sobbing and hysterical sister.

He looked Lily in the eye. "Lily, He will be fine. There is no need to loose your head. It's not going to help Scorpius is it?"

Lily slowly shook her head.

"Right." James said. "We have to be strong for Scorpius. He's going to need it."

Lily nodded and slumped on the couch in their suite.

Ginny looked at James surprised. "Your good James." she admited.

James took a mock bow. "We've got a special bond. I am her favorite brother after all."

"Hey!" Albus said defiantly. He had caught on to James's efforts to distract Lily. That was James's thing. He would be funny to distract people from things. Albus hated to admit that it worked better then anything he could come up with. "We all know that _I'm_ Lily's favorite brother."

James scoffed. "In what world?"

"This one!" Albus retorted lamely.

"That. Was. The. Worst. Come back. Ever." James stated.

Before Albus could retort, he was interrupted by a loud pop.

Lily screamed.

Harry was standing in the middle of the sitting room holding the limp and bloody body of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ginny, he needs serious help. Right now."

Ginny lept into action.

"Harry, put him on the couch." she instructed. Harry carefuly lowered Scorpius onto the plush couch.

"James, go get some Gauze, disinfectent, and bandages from the muggle pharmacy across the street." Ginny ordered. James ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Albus, you go get my healing book from my room. And Lily, just take deep breaths honey. He'll be fine."

Albus returned a few seconds later with the book. Ginny began to heal Scorpius the best she could. She kept muttering things like, "three broken ribs", "broken arm, and "How could he?"

Lily, Albus, and Harry just sat on the opposite couch watching. James joined them a few minutes later after returning with his arms full of muggle healing supplies. They all sat in silence only moving when Ginny asked them to get a potion. Finaly, half an hour later, Ginny announced that she was done.

"He's still unconsious but, he'll wake up soon. He was extremely beat up. I don't know how someone could do that to an inocent child." she said.

"We're not sending him back are we?" Albus asked worriedly.

"Of course not. There is no way I am letting him near those Malfoy monsters again." Ginny fumed. "If it wasn't illegal I would kill them!"

There was a moment of silence after this extraordinary proclamation from the normaly peaceful Ginny.

"He must be in a pretty bad shape if _your _so worked up." Harry said causing a little bit of weak laughter from his three children.

After another few minutes of silence Ginny said, "No point in sitting around here."

"Shall we go to the beach?" Harry suggested half heartedly.

"Sure." James said equally half heartedly.

"Can I stay here?" Lily asked quietly.

"Of course." Ginny said soothingly.

Harry, Ginny, James, and Albus left leaving Lily alone with Scorpius.

She sat there for a long time. After around an hour she was considering heading to the beach to meet up with her family when Scorpius stirred.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Once again Scorpius had no idea where he was. He groaned when he remembered what had happened.

"Scorpi?" a timid voice said. There was only one person who called him Scorpi.

"Lily!" he croaked as he quickly sat up. "You found me!"

She hurried over to him. "Of course. You think we would leave you there to die!?"

He smiled. "No. I just wasn't sure whether you would get the owl and if you would be able to find the castle."

Lily scoffed. "My dad is the head of the auror office and the minister is one of his closest friends. He can find any legaly built place. All he had to do was apperate the ministry, go to the Department of Magical Realistate and ask where Greengrass Castle was. Then he apparated to Greengrass Castle and brought you here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"Our suite in Normandy." Lily guestered around. "We can afford alot."

"Wicked. I've never been to France."

"Have you been anywhere outside the country?" Lily asked.

Scorpius blushed. "No. My parents never took me anywhere. Speaking of parents, where are yours and James and Albus?"

"They went down to the beach to try and get there mind off how much they were worrying about you." Lily answered truthfuly.

Scorpius blushed again. "They were worried about _me_?"

"We all were. My mum wanted to kill your parents. She called them, what was it?, oh yes, Malfoy monsters. A bit lame really but, she was angry."

Scorpius laughed and then groaned. It hurt to laugh.

Lily immediatly got worried. "What is it? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he assured her. "Just a little sore."

She pursed her lips. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"I'll tell you all at the same time. I don't feel like explaining more then once." Scorpius grumbled.

"Alright Scorpi."

"You know what? I need an awesome nick name for you. You call me Scorpi so, I need something to call you."

"You do don't you."

"Hmm. How about, short stuff?"

"NO! I am not that short!"

"No, of course your not your so tall. How tall are you? Five feet?"

"Five foot one and a half." Lily replied defiantly.

"Oh yes. Incredibly tall for thirteen while I'm absolutely tiny. Only six feet."

Lily through a pillow at him which he doged. "Fine. Not short stuff."

They spent the next few hours brain storming nicknames for Lily. Finaly, they settled on Red even though Lily's hair was more ginger. They both thought Ginger was not suitable for Lily.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US HE WAS AWAKE!?" a soaking wet James called as he burst into the room.

Lily and Scorpius both jumped. They both fell painfuly on to the floor.

"Ow." groaned Scorpius as a new burst of pain enveloped his body.

"Sorry mate." James said helping Scorpius back onto the couch.

"Oh yeah, say sorry to him!" Lily complained getting up.

"What's all that comotion about?" Ginny yelled from somewhere.

"HE'S AWAKE!" James yelled.

Harry, Ginny, and Albus all came rushing into the room all soaking wet.

"Are you ok?" they all asked Scorpius at the same time.

Scorpius blushed. "I'm fine. Thank you." he mumbled. Seeing them all in swim wear and soaking wet had made him realize that they were on holiday and because of him they had been spending a whole day worrying when they should have been having fun. And Lily, Lily had spent most of the day with him waking for him to wake up instead of going to the beach with her family. They weren't suppossed to care about him untill a few weeks later when he came to their house. "I'm really sorry for interupting your holiday. Honestly, I didn't know what else to do. I thought I was going to die!" he could hear the plea for them to understand in his own voice.

Ginny sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. Scorpius tensed at the contact but, quickly relaxed. He'd never been hugged like this before. In fact, he had never been hugged by anyone but his friends.

Ginny pulled away. "You didn't interupt us at all. You had no choice. We don't care about the timing as long as your all right."

"I'm fine."

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

Scorpius nodded.

"Even if he isn't _I_ am." James said causing everyone to laugh.

"Me too." Albus agreed. "We are half Weasly after all."

They all decided to eat dinner in the sitting room. Harry called the front desk and ordered some pizza to be sent up to their room.

After dinner the thing Scorpius had been dreading happened.

"Scorpius, could you please explain what happened to you? You were in an extremely bad shape."

"Well, I suppose you already know who did this to me."

They all nodded. "But, why?" James asked.

"I would have thought that was easy enough to figure out." Lily stated.

"What? You know?" Harry asked. "Did he already tell you?"

"No. Its just obvious." Lily turned to Scorpius. "It was the trial wasn't it?"

He nodded slowly.

"See! He testified against his grand father. Your dad must have been furious, Scorpius."

"He was." Scorpius shuddered slightly at the memory. "I-I don't really want to talk about it if that's ok."

"Of course it is." Ginny said calmly. "We just want to know how you ended up at the castle."

"I ran away. I was done with him and my mother. They don't care about me and...and I was scared."

Harry sensed the hesitation. "It's ok to be scared Scorpius. If I was in your place I would have been terrified."

This made Scorpius feel a lot better.

James opened his mouth to ask something but, Lily interupted him. "Shall we play a game? I think we should. Scorpius, do you wannt to come pick one out with me?"

"Sure." They walked out of the room, (Ginny had done very well in healing Scorpius so, he didn't have to drag himself about anymore.), and into the room Lily was staying in. "Thank you." he said gratefuly.

"No problem. James is a complete idiot sometimes. I mean honestly, it was so blatantly obvious that you didn't want to talk about it." Lily smiled at him. "Do you have any swim stuff in that trunk?"

"No. I have money though. I can buy some. Why?"

"Your an idiot too sometimes. We're at the beach Scorpi! What do you think your going to do with out swim stuff."

"You want me to join you guys?"

"You really are dense sometimes. Of course we do. We're not your stupid parents. Now, what game do you want to play?"

Scorpius smiled to himself as they picked out a game.

* * *

**_Lily_**

Lily was absolutley thrilled to have Scorpius come two weeks early. She wasn't the only on either. James and Albus couldn't have been happier. The four of them had the time of their lives on the beach. Even the family gatherings once they got back to England weren't that bad for Lily.

Minus Rose's obvious atempts to flirt with Scorpius and openly insult Lily, most of the family just ignored her instead if comparing her to people. Actualy, Lily and Scorpius found Rose's flirting comical. They would imitate her in exaggerated ways. Lily had a hilarious impression of Rose batting her long eyelashes and Scorpius would put on a high, squeaky voice and say a common pick up line of Rose's. "Why don't you let Lily spend some time with Frank and come sit with me-I mean us."

That was another thing wrong. Frank was becoming extremely pushy. He always wanted Lily to himself and , though Lily tried to ignore it, making rude comments to Scorpius about his father. One of these made Scorpius so upset that he almost cried.

It was an August night after a family quiditch game. The Potters, Weaslys, Scamanders, and Longbottoms were all having a barbeque at the Potters' house. Scorpius was talking with Albus. Lily decided to sit with Frank for a little. They were sitting on a bench eating hot dogs and corn.

"Lily." he said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really like me?"

Lily thought for a little. "Yes."

"Good."

Lily watched as Rose walked up to Scorpius and started talking to him. It was a new trick she was trying. She would appear to ignore Scorpius while shooting glances at him to see his reaction. Scorpius just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"We should talk to him." Frank said.

"Yeah." Lily was extremely happy that her boyfriend didn't mind her being friends with another boy.

They walked over and Frank struck up a conversation. Lily wasn't really listen. She was lost in a world of happieness snuggled close to Frank. She was pulled out of her world when she heard Frank laughing and saw Scorpius avert his eyes.

"What? You afraid to go back to your daddy?" Frank taunted. "See, this is why your a stinking Slytherin. Your a wimp."

Anger blazed in Scorpius's eyes but, he didn't say anything.

Frank took a step towards Scorpius who insinctively backed away. "No one wants you here. You know that Malfoy? Your a charity case. It was damn good of the Potter's to take you in." Frank laughed. "It's funny how easy it must have been to beat you up. Isn't it Lily?"

"Lily doesn't think it's funny do you Lily?" Scorpius looked at her pleadingly.

"Of course she does. My girlfriend has my good sense of humor."

Lily didn't know what to do. She didn't want to loose Frankie but, he wasn't right. Her will for Frank over took her mind. "It is a little funny." she said.

Frank laughed. "That look on your face. Oh god, Malfoy that is priceless." Frank punched Scorpius making him fall amd then laughed again.

Lily loved the sound of Frank's laugh. She laughed too. Scorpius got to his feet and ran as fast as he could towards the house. Lily saw him disappear inside and heard the door slam.

_"What did I do!?"_ Lily screamed at herself. The look on Scorpius's face had been one of utmost betrayal. Lily couldn't believe she had done that. She untangled herself from Frank.

"What the hell did we do!?" she shrieked.

"Its not our fault!" he protested. "He just has a rotten sense of humor!"

"Rotten sense of humor!? You-we told him he wasn' wanted! And that he was weak! How is that funny?!"

"You thought it was." he retorted.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Lily moaned.

"Come on my flower." Frank wheedled. "Let's enjoy the evening. Only a few more and then we have to go back to Hogwarts."

"I suppose we should." Lily said relaxing into his arms again.

* * *

**_Scorpius _**

Scorpius couldn't beleive what Lily just did. He watched from the guest room window as she walked around chatting and smiling with Frank.

_"And you love a girl like that."_ Scorpius thought. _"Of course I do! She's Lily!" _another part of his brain protested.

_"You still lover her?"_ he asked himself. Then he sighed. Yes, he did still love her.

Part of him couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe Frank was right. He was upset when he couldn't find any evidence to prove otherwise.

_"I can't believe it! I'm a charity case!"_ he thought. _"Actually, I can beleive it. Why would they care for me? I'm just an unwanted boy. I am a wimp. Why was it so easy for my dad to hurt me? I'm supposed to be strong. There! That's it. I'm **not** strong. Stupid Frank is right!"_

Scorpius felt like crying. He hadn't realized how late it was untill there was a timid knock on the door.

"Come in."

Lily walked into the room.

"Hi Red." Scorpius said drily. He felt empty.

"Scorpius! I'm really sorry." she gushed. "I didn't mean it. I really didn't!"

"It's alright Red. It's true anyways."

She gasped. "No, it is not true!" she ran over to the bed and hugged him causing him to wince.

Scorpius shook his head. "It is. I know it is. I don't blame you. You should go to bed. We both should."

Lily slowly got up and walked away.

* * *

**_Lily_**

Scorpius didn't talk about the incedent during the Potters' barbeque so, Lily didn't either. She did however distance herself from Frank. That was a side of him she had never seen before and she didn't like it.

* * *

**Author's Note: I finaly updated. Sorry, it took so long but, at least it is a super long chapter. **

**Next up is the mutch awaited chapter in which Lily dumps Frank. Just saying it is probably going to be very short. **

**Also, I am not getting that many reviews and it makes me sad. :( Tell me whether you like the story or not. Otherwise, I suppose you don't. NO FOLLOWING OR FAVORITING WITHOUT REVIEWING! Seriously, you get virtual cookies if you review! **

**Lastly, If you guys have any ideas about how Lily can get revenge on Frank after she dumps him. (Not saying how that is going to happen.) Please tell me.**

**Thanks! R&R**

**~Lily Luna the Bookworm**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, you would know by now.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: A Breakout of Breakups_**

**_Lily_**

On September first Lily, Albus, Scorpius, and James boarded the Hogwarts express.

"This is my last time doing this!" James sighed sadly. "I'm going to miss Hogwarts."

"The train hasn't even started moving yet!" Albus said. "Stop being all dramatic."

James scowled. "Watch it! I can do magic any time I want now!"

"Not unless you want mum to murder you!" Albus retorted.

Lily sighed. "Do you guys understand what compromising is? James, you're sad. Understandable. Albus, you don't get sentiment. Believable. You're both right in your own way."

James and Albus starred. "You should have been a Hufflepuff." Albus stated.

"No thank you!" Lily huffed. "I am perfectly happy in Slytherin where I belong."

Scorpius, Albus, and James gaped at her. That was the first time she'd said she was happy and belonged in Slytherin. Albus had been hoping she was loyal to Gryffindor. James had been worried that she wasn't happy and, he hated to admit but, he wanted her to like Gryffindor. Scorpius had wanted Lily to belong with him meaning in Slytherin. He was delighted that she felt that way.

"What are you lot starring at? You're acting like I just did something like... bring someone back to life. Something extraordinary like that." Lily grumbled hating to be the center of attention.

"Nothing." The three of them said as they clambered onto the train.

Lily rolled her eyes and followed them. She was met by a sobbing Annie.

"Ann? What's wrong!?" Lily asked alarmed.

Annie threw herself onto Lily sobbing.

"Timmy- boy- mad- broke up- me!" was all Lily could distinguish through from Annie's sobs. She was relieved that James and Albus had gone to join their respective girlfriends.

"Tim broke up with you!?" Scorpius exclaimed.

Annie began to sob harder and Scorpius looked embarrassed. "Come on." Lily said. "Let's get you to a compartment."

Scorpius and Lily helped Annie into a compartment and Scorpius locked the door.

"Shh. Calm down Annie. Its ok. Tell us what happened." Lily soothed. Once Annie had calmed down a little she began to tell them what happened.

"I was over at Timmy's house this summer and we were going to walk down to a park near his house for a picnic. So we did and he went back to go get something. While he was gone this boy wandered over to where I was sitting." Annie wiped the tears out of her blue eyes. "He told me he was Timmy's friend and asked if he could sit with me. I said yes and we were talking. Then, Timmy came back and saw us sitting there."

"He thought you were cheating on him!?" Lily asked making Annie jump.

She shook her head causing her brown hair to flop. "No, nothing like that. He asked me who the guy was and I said he said he was Tim's friend. Tim said he wasn't and he asked the guy what he was doing. And then, and then, the guy said. 'Nothing. Just making out with this bird here.'"

Lily gasped.

"The guy scampered after Tim punched him but, Tim and I got into a fight. I told him it wasn't true and he believed me. Or I thought so. Even though he said he trusted me he kind of distanced himself from me then. And today," she gasped as tears spilled out of her eyes again. "Today, I was talking to another guy and he comes up and says, 'Are you making out with him too?' and so we started yelling at each other and I was telling him it wasn't true and he just kept yelling that I was cheating and then, he said he didn't want me anymore. He said he couldn't have a cheating hag as a girlfriend." she sobbed.

"Oh, Annie!" Lily said wrapping her arms around her sobbing friend.

"Why the hell did Timmy do that?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know!" she sobbed. "I miss him! I love him!"

Lily pursed her lips. At that moment, Timmy strolled into the compartment.

Lily glared at him and Annie started sobbing harder.

"Oh." he said nervously. "You're here."

"Tim? Can I talk to you?" Scorpius asked.

The two boys walked outside while Lily comforted Annie.

Timmy and Scorpius came back in ten minutes and Tim said he wanted to talk to Annie.

"What did you say to him?" Lily asked as soon as they left.

Scorpius shrugged. "I just said he should apologize to Annie and atleast try to be friends."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "And he listened?"

"It took some persuasion."

A little while later both of them walked in. Annie still looked heart broken and angry but, she had a small, sad, smile.

The train ride after that was uneventful. In the following weeks Annie and Timmy began a tentive friendship but, Annie was hanging around Lily and Scorpius more often and Timmy was seen quite often with a few Ravenclaw boys.

The beging of the year was as normal as a year at Hogwarts could be. The four went to classes, took exams, and spent their free time playing quiditch or some other leisurely activity.

However, it seemed like a bad fall for romance all around. There had been a record number of break ups. Apart from Annie and Timmy, Polly Goldstein dumped Kyle McLaggen, her brother was caught cheating on his girlfriend, and Albus had come to dinner heartbroken one day saying Lavender had just dumped him for Kyle McLaggen. Parent-like teachers such as Professor Longbottom and Professor Vector, the arithmancy teacher, could be seen comforting heartbroken students almost every day.

It seemed the only couples that were unaffected by the sudden amount of break ups were James and Patricia and Lily and Frank. All four of those people were very happy about it.

This changed on a cold October day a week before Halloween. James and Patricia came storming into the Great Hall screaming at each other at the top of their voices.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU I DIDN"T THROW THE BLOODY QUAFFLE AT HIM ON PURPOSE!" James roared.

"I WAS THERE I SAW YOU THROW IT!" Patricia yelled back tears streaming down her face.

"I DID NOT! WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY!" James shouted. The whole hall had turned to watch them now. "ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME OR SOMETHING!?"

"OH? SO YOU DON'T TRUST ME!?" Patricia challenged.

"WELL, YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T TRUST ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW I FEEL!"

James ran his hand through his mop of black hair. "Trisha, of course I care how you feel!" he said. He was not yelling anymore. "I love you." It looked like everything was going to settle.

"Do you? Really!?" Patricia said disbelievingly. "IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULD TRUST ME ENOUGH TO KNOW I'D NEVER CHEAT ON YOU!"

"PATRICIA! YOUR THE ONE WHO DOESN'T TRUST ME! I WOULD NEVER HURT YOUR FRIEND ON PURPOSE!"

"OH? SO THE QUAFFLE JUST FLEW OUT OF YOUR HAND AND HIT MAX ON THE HEAD!?"

"THE BLOODY QUAFFLE SLIPPED AND FELL ON BLOODY MAX CORNER'S HEAD!" James yelled desperately trying to make her understand.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT MAX SAID WHEN I ASKED HIM!"

"WELL YOU SEEM TO TRUST MAX CORNER MORE THEN YOU TRUST YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

At this point, poor Max Corner had sunk as low as he possibly could embarrassed that what was considered the school's best couple, was fighting because of him.

"MAYBE I DO!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!?"

"MAYBE WE'RE NOT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" Patricia screamed. There was an echoing silence across the hall. Patricia and James had always seemed like the best couple. Perfect together. They had always been the couple that people in rocky relationships envied and here, here was Patricia Jackson and James Potter seeming so insecure about each other and on the verge of breaking up.

"You, you want to break up with me?" James asked looking lost.

"I GUESS I DO!"

James looked like he was going to cry but, instead he yelled right back at her. "WELL, FINE! YOU GO AND DO GOD KNOWS WHAT WITH MAX BLOODY CORNER! SEE IF I CARE."

Patricia huffed and stomped out of the hall. James dragged himself over to where Albus was sitting with the rest of the family, Lily, Scorpius, and Annie, who had come to join them, and put his head in his hands.

"James?" Lily asked quietly. "Are you ok." she was amazed when James shook his head. James was always ok. He was never sad for a long time and he was definitely never not ok.

"I- I can't believe she did that. I thought she loved me too." he croaked.

It took a while to comfort James as everyone was still in a stunned silence at what had just happened. Professor McGonagall, who had taken a liking to James, barked at prying students to mind their own business while Professor Longbottom, the Potter kids' godfather, escorted James out of the hall.

* * *

"Blimey." Scorpius muttered as they passed a desolate James and a sobbing Patricia in the hall the next day. "I thought they were inseparable."

"Me too." Lily replied sadly. She had never seen James so desolate and sad. "Well, here's my class." she turned and walked into Transfiguration.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Scorpius ran his fingers through his already crumpled blonde hair. It was 6AM but, he just couldn't sleep. Ever since the trial he had been having nightmares which mostly consisted of the various beatings he had gotten from his 'father'. Instead of attempting to go back to sleep, Scorpius decided to take advantage of the deserted common room and work on his homework. He opened his bag and began searching for a handy little quill Lily had given him on his birthday the year before. The quill would proof read essays and cross out any false facts. Of course, sometimes it didn't work and would cross out everything but, usually it was quite useful. Then he remembered he had left that in his potions kit which he had forgotten in the dungeon. _"I'll go get it later then."_ he thought. _"May as well put up a notice though."_

**ATTENTION!: LOST POTIONS KIT**

**LAST SEEN IN POTIOS DUNGEON**

**IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO SCORPIUS H. MALFOY DORMITORY 6: Slytherin**

**THANK YOU.**

Underneath was a picture of the missing kit. He walked over to the notice board and pinned it up next to a sheet containing the Hogsmeade dates. That is when he noticed a bright orange flier.

**_HALLOWEEN DANCE!_**

**_This year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is holding its first ever Halloween dance. Any students in years 3-7 may come. _**

**_You may or may not have a date._**

**_WEAR COSTUMES!_**

**_Food and Drink provided _**

**_If this dance is a success, it will become an annual Hogwarts tradition. _**

**_Hope to see you there!_**

**_Headmistress Susan Bones._**

Scorpius didn't know what to think. The Halloween dance sounded like fun but, it was a chance for Lily to stop distancing herself from Frank. Scorpius shook himself. _"Lily is happy with him. I want her to be happy. I must except that she and Frank are a couple. One of the only to make it through the Break Out of Break Ups."_

That is when Lily came down yawning. "Hey Scorpi." she yawned. "More nightmares?"

Scorpius ignored her question and pointed out the flier to her. Lily's face lit up. "Oooh! That looks fun!"

Scorpius nodded. "It does doesn't it?"

"So, who are you asking?" Lily asked.

Scorpius blushed. "No one."

"Oh come on Scorpi!" Lily pleaded. "You have never asked a girl out!"

"That is not true." Scorpius protested. "I've asked them. They just haven't accepted!" This was perfectly true. Scorpius had asked out a lot of girls but, none of them were interested in 'death eater spawn'.

Lily pouted. "Well yeah but..." She could not come with a retort.

Scorpius smiled triumphantly. "HA! I have beaten the unbeatable Lily Potter!"

"Oh?" Lily challenged. "I could say something but, it wouldn't be very nice."

"Mmmhmmm." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Then what were you going to say?"

"That the girls you asked have a point."

Scorpius scowled. "Fine. I didn't beat you."

This time Lily smiled triumphantly. "There is a reason I'm unbeatable."

"Hi guys." Annie came down the stairs yawning. "What are you guys doing up so early?"

"What are _you_ doing up this early?" Scorpius asked.

Annie shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"I always wake up early." Lily said.

"I couldn't sleep either." Scorpius admitted.

"Look Ann! There's going to be a Halloween dance!" Lily excitedly pointed out the flier.

"COOL!" Annie exclaimed. "And you don't need a date! YES!"

She was not ready to have another boyfriend. She'd been asked. Of course she had. She was nothing short of beautiful. Annie had short brown hair that fell in perfect waves with slight curls at the bottom. Her eyes that had once been blue were now a mysterious blue-grey color that were both intimidating and calm. Her pale face was dotted with freckles and she had the second prettiest smile Scorpius had ever seen. Lily had the prettiest of course.

Everyone had thought Timmy and Annie were perfect for each other. Timmy had the light brown curls that matched Annie's waves so well. Tim's blue eyes looked perfect next to Annie's and they both had the same crooked smile. Scorpius couldn't believe they had broken up. He was not as surprised as he was about James's breakup with Patricia though.

"Of course you'll be going with Frank right?" Annie asked Lily.

Lily's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I'm going to go tell him."

"Will he be awake yet!?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course he will!" Lily chirped. "Frank likes to wake up early." With that she ran out of the room still in her pajamas.

"It's so cute how happy she is with him." Annie said slightly wistfully.

* * *

**_Lily_**

"FRANKIE!" Lily screamed running down to where he was sitting under a tree. "FRANKIE!"

"Lily!" he laughed. "You're still in your pajamas."

Lily shrugged. "Whatever. Look!" she shoved the flier under his nose.

"That looks fun. Will you do me the honor of being my date?"

Lily giggled. "Of course I will!"

"When is it?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It can't be on Halloween can it?"

He smiled. "That is in a week with the notices aren't they?"

Lily nodded. "See you there!" Then, she ran back to the school smiling.

"I can't wait!" she screamed running up the stairs into her dorm. She did not notice Scorpius and Annie's amused looks.

The next two days all the school could talk about was the upcoming dance. Rumors were being swapped about who was going with who and what different people would dress as. Lily, Annie, Timmy, and Scorpius had taken advantage of the Hogsmeade weekend and gone into town to buy costumes.

Lily had bought a long renaissance gown that was deep blue with sparkling green stars and a matching head dress. The headdress was a simple flowered circlet with pale blue lace coming from the back. There was an awkward moment when Annie and Timmy had both come out of the changing room. Annie was dressed as medieval damsel and Timmy a knight. The poster advertising the costumes had shown the damsel swooning into the knights arms. They had both blushed and hurried back. Timmy had reappeared in a tin man costume which he bought. Annie had settled on a costume that matched her feisty personality. A black cat. She looked extremely cat like in it flashing her crooked grin all over the place. Scorpius had just grabbed the first thing he had seen which happened to be a costume that was supposed to be a "Dementor". All it was long black robes and a long black cloak. Scorpius bought it anyway.

Albus had already asked a pretty girl named Sabrina Peterson. She was a red head. Lily remembered her dad had said, "All Potter guys seem to marry red heads. You'll find yours." in a letter to James after his break up with Patricia. Lily had begun to persuade James to ask someone out. She wasn't surprised to hear Patricia was going to the dance with Max. This seemed to fill James with determination so, he asked a shy, red-headed girl named Emma Clarkson. They seemed to be getting along quite well. Albus had asked Sabrina out months before so, he knew her pretty well but, James and Emma, they were getting comfortable fast.

* * *

Lily ran into Frank's arms. "Why aren't you wearing a costume." she pouted.

"I couldn't find one. Besides. I think you look pretty enough for both of us."

Lily glowed.

The dance was indescribable. There was food, drinks, people in colorful costumes, and loud music. People were all over the Great Hall dancing and laughing. Outside there were decorations strung around everywhere and benches set out through the courtyard for tired dancers.

"You tired?" Frank asked. Lily had been dancing with him almost all night.

"Yeah." she breathed.

"Let's go get something to drink." Frank suggested. The two of them settled on a bench outside by some rose bushes to drink their ice cold pumpkin juice. Lily smiled as she looked across the courtyard to see James and Emma almost hidden in some bushes. James whispered something to her and she smiled. He kissed her. Lily was happy her brother had finally bounced back from his break up. She was shaken from her world of thought by Frankie shaking her.

"I want to show you something." he said.

"Ok."

Frank lead Lily back into the castle but it wasn't into the Great Hall. He lead her into a small...

"Frank this is a broom closet."

"I know." he said. "Now kiss me."

Lily's eyes widened. "No."

"Why not!" he yelled making her jump back.

"I want my first kiss to be with someone I know I'm going to be with for a long time."

Frank glared at her and then... he hit her.

"FRANK!" Lily screamed running towards the door. Frank shot a quick spell at the door that locked it.

"I DESERVE SOME THING MORE THEN THIS!" Frank yelled a mad light in his eyes. "DO SOMETHING WITH ME! OR LET ME USE YOU FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!"

"I'M THIRTEEN!"

"ALMOST FOURTEEN!"

"LET ME OUT!"

"NO!"

Lily whipped out her wand and did something Frank did not expect her to be able to do. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A glowing silver mare came out of her wand.

Frank suddenly realized what she was doing and jumped at her. "HELP!" she screamed. The mare turned and cantered out of the closet.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Scorpius was sitting with Albus, Sabrina, Timmy, Annie, James, and Emma when the mare cantered into the courtyard where they were sitting.

"A mare?" James said worriedly.

"Isn't that Lily's patronus?" Albus said. He was answered when Lily's voice screamed desperately from the mare.

"HELP!"

James immediately jumped to his feet and dug an old piece of parchment from his robes.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Albus said.

Scorpius had jumped to his feet without knowing he had. "How are we going to find her!" he yelled.

"This way!" James said running off.

"How does he-? Never mind." he said sprinting after him. Albus, Annie, Timmy, Sabrina, and Emma brought up the rear. They followed James through the castle and stopped outside "A broom closet!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Why is she in a broom closet?"

James threw open the door to find his sister on the floor with his god brother standing, shirtless, over her his hand raised.

Lily let out a relived sob and through herself into James's arms sobbing into his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" James roared.

Frank just punched him. Soon there was a full out brawl in the middle of the corridor. James, Albus, Timmy, and Scorpius against Frank, who was bigger than all of them and the same size as James.

Out of the corner of his eye Scorpius saw Emma, Sabrina, and Annie help Lily out of the corridor.

* * *

**_Lily_**

"Lily! Lily what happened?" Annie asked even though Lily kept crying harder.

"He- he- tried to force me too- kiss him and...I wouldn't so, he hit me and..." here Lily started sobbing so hard that the other three girls couldn't hear a word she was saying.

"Lily," Emma said slowly. "He didn't try to force you to... how do I put this?"

"Have sex with you." Sabrina said bluntly but kindly.

Lily nodded and gasped through her sobs "I didn't. He hit me!"

All three girls wrapped their arms around her. It was an odd sight. Four girls, two Slytherins and two Gryfindors all hugging in the middle of the Gryffindor common room which was empty. Emma had brought them to. This was the sight James, Albus, and an uncomfortable Scorpius walked in on.

"Lils." James said. "What happened?"

Emma took them all aside and explained. James scowl became deeper with every word until she looked just plain scary. "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" James and Albus roared at the same time.

"Didn't we all ready?" Scorpius pointed out. That is when Lily noticed all of their bruises.

"You didn't have to. You'll get in trouble." she said quietly.

James pulled her into a hug. "We already did though because we wanted to. We didn't get into trouble because we were caught by Uncle Neville who is furious at Frank."

"It's all going to be fine Lils." Albus said joining his brother.

Lily felt Scorpius's arms wrap around her too and realized there was one person missing. "Where is Timmy?"

James chewed his lip. "He bit off a bit more than he could chew. He's in the Hospital Wing but, don't worry he's fine."

Annie immediately jumped to her feet and almost automatically ran down to the Hospital Wing.

Lily smiled. "They have to get back together."

"Speaking of getting back together. You are not doing that with that jerk. Right?" Emma asked.

"Of course I'm not." Lily said sadly.

She got to her feet. "I want revenge."

"Very Slytherin of you." Scorpius said. "Speaking of that. We should get back to our common room. I would rather not be beat up by a gang of anti-Slytherin Gryffindors."

"Yeah." Lily said faintly. "We should go." She gave her brothers each a hug and followed Scorpius out of the common room.

As soon as they were out she turned to him. "Can we stay in the Room of Requirement?"

"I don't know." he answered uncertainly. "Your brothers won't be able to find you."

"I know. Please?"

He smiled. "Fine let's get our things and go."

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Lily and Scorpius sat in the Room of Requirement on their beds.

"How are we going to get revenge on him?"

"We could play a song!" Lily said excitedly.

"What?"

"A song to him. I know a really good muggle song for it!"

"How would we play it?"

"In a way no one but him would know it was me. Most people didn't know we were dating."

"How could we do that?" Scorpius asked his friend. "And you never told me you liked music!"

She smiled. "I forgot. But, I don't know how we can play it!"

Then it hit Scorpius. "You sing it."

"No."

"Ok. We'll think of it later." Scorpius decided.

"Yes. Maybe Tim and Ann will have some suggestions. They are pretty good at that type of stuff."

Scorpius nodded. "I hope they get back together."

"Me too." Lily yawned.

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something but, he realized Lily had fallen asleep. He smiled. "Good night Red."

**Authors Note: I finally finished! Sorry it took a while. **

**I have some questions for you! **

**1) Do you guys have an idea of how Lily can get the song to Frank in front of everyone without singing it? I want to save the singing for later.**

**2) Which song should I use?**

**A) I knew you were trouble by: Taylor Swift**

**B) Begging on your knees by: Victoria Justice**

**I personally prefer the Taylor Swift one but, tell me what you guys think!**

**Reviews: YAY! Lots of reviews last chapter! :) Keep reviewing! Of course you have to answer the questions but, tell me if you like it! I'm also going to start replying to Reviews at the end of the chapter!**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

**ImagineTheWorldWicked: Thanks! :) Here is your update!**

**Bucky5: Thanks for the review. **

**daniellover1: :) Lots of entusiasm there! **

**InSaNeAnNie: Thanks!**

**marizactz: Here you go! She dumped him. Well, sort of.**

**Cougar rolypoly bug: That's fine! You got to it in the end! :) I feel bad for him too!**

**Hana: Ummmmm. I couldn't make her perfect! That's unnatural! But, I'm glad you like it.**

**LiluSueAnna: Here you go!**

**Remember to Review and answer the questions!**

**~Lily Luna The Bookworm**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, you would know by now.**

_**Lily**_

"SCORPI! I GOT IT!" Lily screamed at 8:00 AM on Saturday the first of November. Scorpius jumped about a foot in the air and landed with a bang on the ground.

"Ow." he groaned getting to his feet. "Red! you scared me!"

"Sorry! But, Scorpi! I got it!" Lily said excitedly.

"How can we do it?" Scorpius asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Persequentesque fit." Lily announced proudly.

"What?"

"Persequentesque fit. It's Latin for pursuing clone, a spell that can create a clone of me that will follow him around for a week! I can enchant it so that the artist's voice comes out of it!"

Scorpius beamed at her. "That's bloody brilliant! What's the spell?"

"Persequentesque fit." Lily repeated.

"That is a mouthful."

"I know. But, it'll work!"

"Ok, let's go tell Annie, Timmy, James, and Albus and their... girlfriends. We have to tell them."

* * *

"And the clone will follow him around for a week singing the song." Lily finished to a smatter of applause from her brothers, Timmy, and Annie. She had just told them her idea of using persequentesque fit.

"Or, I can just kick him in the arse." Annie volunteered brightly.

"Won't he just get rid of it?" James asked ignoring Annie's suggestion. He knew that Frank was very intelligent even though he was a jerk.

"Yes, he could. I'll just kick him in the arse!" Annie suggested excitedly.

"It's impossible." Lily answered. "Well, not completely but, you have to use advanced dark magic to do it and I'm pretty sure Frank doesn't know how to that."

"Ok then." Annie said. "Can I still kick him in the arse?"

"NO!" Everyone else exclaimed making Annie scowl.

"Well, if you want to do it the boring way, use your perse- something fit." she grumbled.

Lily scowled at her. "Persequentesque fit" she corrected.

"When are we going to perform the spell?" James asked curiously.

Lily grinned evilly. "In the middle of the Great Hall at breakfast in a week or so. I need to learn the spell first."

Her friends and family all grinned at her appreciatively accept Emma.

"Lils?" she asked tentively. "Don't you think that maybe getting revenge isn't the right thing to do?"

"Oh, Of course it isn't the right thing." Lily said surprising everyone. "Revenge is never the answer." she smiled sweetly at them. "Except when it is. And revenge is oh so sweet."

Annie, Timmy, Scorpius, Emma, and Sabrina burst into laughter but James and Albus just stared at their little sister. They had always looked at Lily as an innocent little girl who could only do right. They would have never imagined her being so set out to get revenge as she had always been sweet. James cracked a smile.

"You are finally living up to our reputation sis." he smiled at her. "And may I say, that was a very Slytherin comment."

Lily beamed at him and took a mock bow. "Why thank you my dear brother." she said pompously causing everyone to laugh again.

"You sound like Uncle Percy!" Albus pointed out.

"Speaking of Uncle Percy, here comes his daughter." James scowled. He'd never forgiven Rose and Molly for their stunt with the quaffle.

"Guess what!" Molly yelled running towards them. "James, Albus... Lily." she said. "Guess who asked me out!"

"Kyle MacLaggen?" Albus guessed knowing he was someone most girls fawned over.

"No." Molly waved away his suggestion. "FRANK!"

"WHAT?!" Lily, James, Albus, Annie, and Scorpius all yelled.

"I know!" Molly squealed. "Isn't it great?"

Lily turned on her heel and ran out of the corridor they were in, obviously crying.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"Lily!" Scorpius called running after her. He followed her all the way to the seventh floor corridor and into the Room of Requirement where he found her on a plush couch crying. "Oh, Lils!" he said running over and wrapping her in his arms. "It's alright. It'll all be ok."

"I- I just didn't think he would m-m-move on s-s-so qui-quickly!" Lily sobbed. "I-It's like I'm just something to throw away and replace!"

"Shh" Scorpius soothed. "It's alright. You're not. Frank is just the world's biggest idiot."

Lily chuckled weakly.

"You don't still like him do you?" Scorpius asked tentively.

Lily shook his head. "I was just shocked that he would get rid of me so quickly." she answered. "All this does is make me more anxious for revenge and the song will fit better now."

* * *

**_Lily_**

**_(The morning of November 7th 2022 in the Great Hall)_**

Lily and Scorpius crept behind a tall pillar in the Great Hall. "Ready?" he whispered to her.

"Ready!" she answered.

"Just wait for the signal."

"I know!"

"I know you know."

"Shut up!"

"Come now Lily, be nice."

"There's the signal!" Lily exclaimed as James 'accidently' dropped his fork.

"Ready?"

Without answering him Lily drew her wand and aimed it at Frank. "Persequentesque fit!" she whispered. "Just wait, it takes a few minutes to take effect."

"Quickly! Back to the table!" Scorpius urged. The two Slytherins quickly hurried over to their table and sat down next to Annie and Timmy.

"Did you do it?" Annie asked impatiently.

Her question was answered when suddenly, a figure that looked exactly like Lily appeared next to Frank.

"What the-!" he yelled. He gave the figure a mighty shove but, his hands just went straight through it.

"Hi James!" Lily called from the Slytherin table.

"Hey Lils." he called back.

Frank turned from the clone of Lily to the Slytherin table where the real Lily was sitting.

"Hello Frank! You too Molly!" the clone Lily said sweetly. "Here's a special something just for you!" Suddenly, music blared from nowhere. The clone Lily opened her voice and the voice of Taylor Swift came pouring out of it magically magnified so that the whole Great Hall could hear loud and clear.

_"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me"_

The clone sang to Frank. Then, it turned to Fred and James who were sitting across from Frank.

_"And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me"_

The clone turned back to Frank

_"'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"_

This time the clone, sensing Lily's thoughts, turned to Molly as if warning her.

_"No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning"  
_Clone Lily turned back to Frank.

_"Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see"_

"He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, hey!"

The clone jumped up on the table and continued to sing. The people eating in the Great Hall, including the teachers minus Professor Smith, were no on their feet dancing or swaying to the music.

_"I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble" _

_"And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah"_

_"I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"_

_"I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble"_

The clone finished to a lot of applause. "Now Frank!" it said sweetly. "I'll be staying with you this week! How does that sound?"

"Not so fast Ms. Potter." Professor McGonagall called across the hall. "That clone will disrupt lessons!"

Headmistress Bones cleared her throat "Professor McGonagall is quite right. Ms. Potter, please undo the spell."

Lily scowled but, reluctantly, said "Finite" Immediately the clone of Lily vanished leaving a shocked and embarrassed Frank who was being fawned over by an angry Molly.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Lily's display in the Great Hall was all the school talked about for the next few weeks. Most people, especially the girls Frank had played, thought it was hilarious and necessary. Some, like Molly and Rose, thought it was just plain mean, and yet other people thought it was funny but, a little cruel.

Lily was now completely over Frank or as she called him 'the arse'. She never went near him and pretended he didn't exist. Scorpius, however, had other things on his mind than Frank Longbottom. Lily's birthday was coming up and Scorpius was determined to give her the best birthday ever.

"James!" he yelled running to catch up with the keeper.

"Scorpius!" James said turning around. "What's up?"

"The roof." Scorpius answered hurriedly. "But, never mind that. I've got to ask you something and I only have a few minutes. If I get to class late McGonagall will murder me."

"What do you want to ask?"

"Will you help me to plan a birthday for Lily?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"Sure thing mate." James answered. "I was planning on asking you and Annie the same thing. Well, Albus and I were."

"Cool." Scorpius said. "I got to go! Bye" With that Scorpius ran to class.

* * *

**(November 14, 2022: Lily's Birthday)**

Scorpius was pacing around the quiditch pitch anxiously. What if she didn't like it? He really wanted to give Lily the best birthday ever as Lily had been through a lot and he felt like he owed her for saving him. "What if she didn't get the letter!?" he asked nervously.

"Calm down mate!" Albus said amused.

"She's probably taking a little time. It is a Saturday lunch after all!" James said. "She's a slow eater sometimes."

"What if they don't come?!" Scorpius asked.

"They will come!" James answered. "Don't be so nervous. It's just a birthday party."

Scorpius nodded.

Scorpius, James, Albus, Annie, Timmy, and Emma ,who was like a big sister to Lily now, were all on the quiditch pitch waiting for Lily to come down for her surprise quiditch birthday party. James had sent Apollo, his owl, to send a not to Lily saying that they were playing a family quiditch game and that Scorpius was already at the pitch so, to hurry up. Albus had sent his owl to Mr. and Mrs. Potter telling about what happened with Frank and asking if they could come. They were supposed to reach any minute.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop and Mr. and Mrs. Potter appeared. "Hullo! Sorry we're late." Mr. Potter said.

"That's alright dad! Lils isn't here yet either." James answered. At that moment Hugo, who Lily got along with best out of her cousins, came running towards the pitch. He had been hiding in some bushes with his broom to see if Lily was coming. As soon as he saw her he was supposed to fly quickly down to the pitch and warn everyone.

"She's coming! She's coming!" Hugo yelled.

"Quickly hide!" Annie screamed.

Everyone quickly hid under the bleachers and waited.

"Hello?" Lily's voice drifted over to them. "Is anyone here? James? Albus? Scorpi?"

Scorpius held up mouthed "On three." to everyone and they all nodded.

"One." Scorpius mouthed. "Two." he waited a few seconds before mouthing, "Three!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled running out from underneath the bleachers to meet a very surprised Lily.

After Lily had met her parents and said thank you about a hundred times, James announced that it was time to play quiditch.

"We've decided the captains are going to be Dad and Mum." Albus announced.

"Bring it on." Ginny challenged.

Harry waved it off with his hand. "This will be easy! You could never beat me!"

Ginny scowled. "That's because I had Ron on my team!"

"Er- would you guys like to pick players?" James asked.

"Right." Ginny said. "I want Lily as my seeker."

"Hey! I want Lily!" Harry complained.

"You're a seeker!" Ginny pointed out as Harry scowled.

"Fine," he sighed. "James, you're my keeper."

The teams ended up as **The Hollyhead Harpies II** (Ginny's team): Seeker: Lily, Beater: Albus, Keeper: Hugo, and Chasers: Ginny and Scorpius.

Harry's team was **The Montrose Magpies II**: Seeker: Harry, Beater: Emma, Keeper: James, and Chasers: Annie and Timmy.

"Who's refereeing?" Harry asked.

"Oh damn!" Scorpius swore. "I forgot a referee!"

"What about Hagrid?" Ginny suggested.

"No, he had to do something so he isn't coming until later!" Scorpius sighed. "Sorry Red. I wasn't thinking!"

Lily laughed. "It's just a referee Scorpi!" she said. "You don't have to beat yourself up about it."

"We can play without a ref." James suggested.

"That works." Lily said. "See Scorpius! It was just a little glitch. Now, get on that broom and lets play some quiditch!"

That game was the most fun Scorpius had ever had. He and Ginny flew around the pitch and they even managed to score past James.

Suddenly Lily dived downwards and caught the snitch. Her father didn't even have a chance. When Lily flew past him, Scorpius was so surprised he dropped the quaffle straight onto Harry's head.

"Hey!" James joked. "That is sabotage! We should win for that."

Scorpius, however, had turned white. _"This is not your dad." _he told himself _"It's alright. Uncle Harry is not going to beat you up."_ "S-sorry!" he said. "I didn't mean to! Honest!"

Harry laughed rubbing his head. "It's fine Scorpius. You don't have to look like you're about to die or something."

Scorpius cracked a smile.

"Shall we get to the presents then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" Lily yelled running over to the stack of presents at the edge of the pitch. Scorpius watched Lily unwrap all her gifts. There was a new broom, a practice snitch, a new book, and a lot of other things. Hagrid turned up half way through Lily's present opening with pygmy puff that she named Kuzzle. "Even Rose got me something!" Lily exclaimed. Then she frowned. "Another square of hot pink fabric? Really?! I should give her a square of green fabric for Christmas."

Everyone laughed. After presents, they moved on to the cake and food. James had gotten his family's house elf, Kreacher, who worked i the Hogwarts kitchens, to prepare some of Lily's favorite foods including pancakes.

"PANCAKES FOR DINNER! IS THIS HEAVEN?!" Lily yelled making everyone laugh again.

"How did you like the party?" Scorpius asked eagerly.

"Best birthday ever!" Lily answered making Scorpius smile. "Who organized it?"

"Your brothers and friends." Ginny answered.

"Actually, it was mostly Scorpius." James admitted as Scorpius blushed. "He decided on the quiditch party, decided the time, decided the food, all we did was send a couple letters and invite people."

Lily turned to Scorpius, who was sitting beside her, and through her arms around him. "Thank you so much Scorpi!"

Scorpius blushed. "It was nothing. Honestly, I'm just glad you liked it!"

After Harry and Ginny went back to their house and Hagrid to his cabin, Lily turned to Scorpius. "You know, I would like to spend the rest of today with my best friend."

Scorpius grinned. "Room of Requirement?" he asked after Annie, Timmy, James, Emma, Hugo, and Albus had begun walking back to the castle.

"Bet I'll beat you there!" Lily called racing off towards the castle.

Scorpius smiled and ran off after her.

* * *

**_Lily_**

Having the best birthday ever can tire someone out. Lily was absolutely exhausted as she sat in the Room of Requirement playing exploding snap with Scorpius.

"You look dead on your feet Red!" he said. "We should probably get to sleep."

"Sleep sounds good." Lily yawned getting into bed. "Good night Scorpi."

Scorpius smiled as he got into bed. "Goodnight Red."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was busy with school but, here it is! I hope you like it and remember REVIEW!**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS **

**daniellover1, Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles, and Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi: Thanks for your reviews and song suggestions! Here's the chapter!**

**Cougar rolypoly bug: No problem! My friend's done that before too!**

**Star18: I'm trying my best with the grammar but, I know I'm not the best at it. Let's just hope no grammar teachers read this then.**

**Virgo1999 and revenge is sweet: Thanks so much for your ideas! I tried to use them both by making it a charm in the middle of the Great Hall so, I hope you like it!**

**lilylunapotter13: They will get together but, not yet. There is going to be a little more trouble. As for Rose, she will be put in her place later on in the story. Thanks for the review!**

**Zatanna103: Thanks! She will sing later on but, I'm saving it for later. I know it's a little weird that they didn't kiss but, I didn't want them to as Frank was such a jerk. **

**Thanks for all your reviews and remember to review some more!**

**~Lily Luna The Bookworm**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the whole world would know by now.**

_**Lily**_

* * *

"NO...NO!"

Someone was screaming. Lily sat up in her bed in the Room of Requirement and wildly looked around to find who it was. Her brown eyes landed on her best friend in the bed next to hers. Scorpius was thrashing around desperately screaming.

"PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY!" he screamed.

Lily jumped out of bed and ran over to her friend. There was sweat pouring down Scorpius's face as he thrashed around.

"Scorp! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! SCORPIUS!" Lily yelled shaking him.

Suddenly, Scorpius sat up and looked around wildly. His grey orbs were filled with fear but, slowly he realized where he was.

"Did I wake you up Lils?" he asked.

Lily ignored him. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Oh nothing." he said airily. Lily could tell he was lying. She also had a suspicion as to what it was he was dreaming about and she didn't like it.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Scorpius continued. "I usually place a silencing spell but I forgot to tonight!" he didn't realize that Lily hadn't heard a word he said.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR 'DAD'" she shrieked making Scorpius jump.

"Er, what?"

"You've been having nightmares about your pathetic excuse for a father! I know it!"

"Look Lils... I can handle it... I'm used to it."

She smiled at him sadly. "You shouldn't be. It's not right."

"I know." he said. "I didn't before but after meeting you... Lily, you made me realize that it isn't me but him. You've made a huge difference in my life."

Lily glowed. "That means so much to me." she said.

As Scorpius got back into bed, Lily began to wonder, why did it mean so much to her? Yes, he was her best friend but this felt like something more.

_"Is it love?" _Lily thought. No, of course it wasn't. She had loved Frankie and she knew how love felt. _"I'll figure it out later." _she told herself as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was Sunday. The two Slytherins walked into the crowded Great Hall.

"Look." Scorpius said pointing to Frank who was scowling at the menacingly. Unfortunately for him, James was watching him, ready to strike at any moment.

"I didn't know he got out of the hospital wing today." Lily said fearfuly moving closer to Scorpius. For some reason, she felt protected with him.

**_Scorpius_**

Scorpius frowned. Ever since that Halloween, Lily had seemed different, more fearful and fragile. He didn't like it. No body did that to _his _Lily! "I didn't either." he told her truthfuly. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

She looked at him with those big brown eyes that he loved. The eyes that were oh so easy to get lost in. "You promise?"

"I promise that I am never going to let anyone hurt you." he said solomly.

She smiled. "Now let's go have some pancakes!"

He laughed and followed her to the Slytherin table.

"Where are Annie and Timmy?" Scorpius asked not seeing them anywhere.

"I don't know." Lily said frowning. "They always wait for us if we're late. Not that we are."

"Maybe they're in the Common Room?" Scorpius suggested.

"Yeah. That's probably where they are."

After breakfats, Scorpius and Lily walked to the Common Room.

"I sure hope they got back together." Lily said.

"I know!" Scorpius agreed. "They were so good together. I couldn't believe it when they split!"

"And when they kissed..." Lily sighed dreamily.

"That leads me to a question." Scorpius said, slightly nervously. "Why didn't you kiss him?"

"Who?" Lily asked obviously trying to stall the moment that she answered.

"You know who." Scorpius said rolling his eyes.

"Why the hell would I kiss you know who!?" Lily shrieked pretending to be surprised. "I'm pretty sure he's dead. My dad did killed him you know."

Scorpius laughed. "Frank. Why didn't you kiss Frank."

Lily looked away and Scorpius immediatly felt bad. Yet, he was determined to figure out why.

Lily opened and closed her mouth but, she eventualy began to speak.

"I wasn't sure at first." she said. "I just didn't want to. Then, I realized it was going to be my first kiss. I want my first kiss to be with someone I love. Someone who I know loves me too. I loved Frank and I thought he loved me but, I suppose some part of me knew he really didn't care about me. That part told me not to kiss him. So I didn't. Also, I suppose I was too young. I mean, I was barely thirteen when I started going out with him."

"Do you think you're to young right now?" Scorpius asked without thinking.

Lily looked at him oddly. "No." she said slowly. "I'm fourteen. Why are we even talking about this?"

"No reason. Just making conversation!" Scorpius answered quickly but, he could tell Lily was thinking. How he hoped she didn't figure out he liked her. That would be a disaster.

* * *

_**Lily**_

When Scorpius and Lily arrived in their common room, they were met by Annie and Timmy standing ten feet apart in the middle of a blazing row.

"IF YOU HADN'T CHEATED ON ME THEN MAYBE I WOULD STILL TRUST YOU! WE WOULD STILL BE A COUPLE IF YOU HADN'T CHEATED ON ME!" Timmy yelled.

"I DIDN'T BLOODY CHEAT ON YOU!" Annie screamed back tears streaming down her face.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO HOGSMEADE WITH JOHN MACMILLAN?" Timmy asked.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?! WE'RE NOT DATING ANYMORE! I CAN GO OUT WITH ANYONE I WANT TO NOW! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, HE ASKED ME YESTERDAY! I WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE _LOOKED _AT JOHN IF YOU HADN'T BROAKEN UP WITH ME!" Annie yelled.

Timmy shook his head disbelievingly and stalked up the stairs to his dorm. Annie sat down on the couch crying.

Lily exchanged a pained look with Scorpius as all thoughts of their awkward coonversation was driven out of their minds. They both hated that their friends were so sad and angry. They were also surprised that Annie had agreed to going out with someone else. Ever since they split, Annie had been telling Lily and Scorpius how much she missed Timmy.

"I never want to date someone else." she had said. They had both just thought it was temporary. Everyone felt that way right after a breakup. However, Annie had repeatedly said this. It wasn't that no one had asked her out. Of course many boys had. Every time they asked, she refused and when Lily asked her why, she stubbornly said that she was waiting for Timmy to come back to her.

"Annie?" Lily said sitting next to her friend. "What happened?"

"I told him I was going to Hogsmeade with John Macmillan and he started yelling at me. He thought I was cheating on him with John." Annie said between sobs. "I asked him if he had ever trusted me. That's when you walked in."

"So, are you going to Hogsmeade with John?" Scorpius asked confused. Being a boy, he obviously didn't get this stuff.

"Of course I am." Annie told him. "Only boys, lie and say they're going out with someone to make someone else jealous."

"I thought you said you would never date someone else." Scorpius said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "She's going with John to make Timmy jealous."

Scorpius blinked. "But I thought you said-"

"I said girls never _say _they're going out with someone to make someone else jealous. They do it." Annie said with the air of talking to a five year old. "Duh."

Scorpius blinked again. "I will never in my life get girls. You're like a different species."

Lily and Annie laughed. It seemed Scorpius's denseness, had distracted Annie. However, it was only momentarily.

"I'm not being mean to John either!" Annie said suddenly. "He came up to me and asked me if I would go with him to Hogsmeade. I was about to say no when he said, 'I know you don't want to go out with anyone because you're waiting for Timmy to come back to you. This isn't a real date though. I want to make someone jealous so... I thought since you want Timmy to come back to you and I want my girl to come back to me... This might work.' And I told him that I would go with him and help him."

"That's good." Lily said. "I don't want you to turn into one of those heart breaking slags."

"You really think I would do that?" Annie asked as tears filled her eyes. Ever since Timmy had left her, she had been extremely sensitive. The smallest thing could make her cry and it hurt Lily to see her friend like that.

"No! No!" Lily said in a soothing but hurried voice. "Of course I don't think you would do that. That was a truely idiotic thing to say."

Annie sniffled but told Lily it was ok. "I'm going to bed now." she yawned and walked up to the dorm.

Lily turned to Scorpius. "We have to get them back together."

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

The next morning at breakfast Rose approached Lily and Scorpius while they were eating.

"Hi Scorpius!" she said flirtingly batting her eyelashes.

"Rose." he said politely.

"Lily!" Rose exclaimed. "There you are! I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Lily said calmly. Though she was still shy, she was determined not to bow down to Rose anymore. No one was allowed to walk on a Slytherin.

"Look, I'm really sorry about how I've been treating you." Rose said. "When you stood up to Frank... I just realized you aren't who I thought you were and I realized, I've been such a jerk. I'm really sorry. I want to spend more time with you. I mean, we're cousins! I'm supposed to be there for you and you for me!"

Lily didn't knonw what to think. She wanted this to be true so much. She needed Rose. When they were younger they had a lot of fun together. Rose, Albus, Lily, and Hugo had played with eachother. It wasn't 'till Rose turned ten did this constant feud between the girls develop. Lily still loved Rose. They were cousins after all.

"Please Lil." Rose begged using the nickname she used when they were younger. "I love you."

"Ok." Lily heard herself say. "How about we hang out at Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Sure." Rose smiled. "Bye you two!"

Almost immediatly after Rose left, Timmy came up to them.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

* * *

**A/N: Ta Da! I finaly finished. I know it's short but, I was short on ideas. So, what do you think. Why did Timmy ask Lily out? What will she say? Is Rose being sincere? **

**Tell me what you think! **

**~4everbookworm**

**P.S: Yeah I know I changed my pen name again but, I don't just write Harry Potter fanfics so, I wanted it to be neutral.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the whole world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. :P**

* * *

**Author's Note: So, if you read any of my other fanfics, (except my newest one), you would know that I am almost done with this one. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be, but updates will be often. I'm thinking about doing another version of GREEN in which Scorpius and Lily are Gryffindors. Tell me if I should!**

* * *

**Lily**

"What?" Lily asked completely astonished.

Timmy took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

"Why?" Lily asked suspiciously. She was pretty sure why.

"To make Annie jealous." Timmy said confirming her suspicion.

Lily and Scorpius laughed loudly causing Timmy and several other people to stare at them. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just ask Annie out!" Lily told him.

"NO! She's going out with John McMillan!"

"Yeah." Scorpius told his friend still chuckling slightly. "To make _you _jealous!"

"Oh." Timmy said comprehension dawing on him. "That's good."

"Besides, I'm not ready to date again." Lily said quietly looking over at Frank who has passionately kissing Molly in the middle of the hall.

Timmy smiled understandingly as he and Scorpius both put an arm around their petite friend. "I get it. I think I'll go ask her out now."

"Ooh!" Lily exclaimed as Timmy conjured some flowers from his wand. "Can we come? I want to see her face!"

"SURE!" Timmy said light-heartedly. He set off skipping slightly to find Annie with an amused Lily and Scorpius following him.

They found Annie in the common room. At first, she didn't see Timmy.

"Lily! Scorpius!" she wailed. "My plan is ruined!"

"WHat to you mean?" Lily asked.

"John got his girl. Now who's going to help me make Timmy jealouse?!"

"I don't think that will be necassary." Timmy said stepping forward with the flowers.

"Timmy?!" Annie exclaimed surprised.

"Will you do the honour of being my girl again?" he asked hopefuly presenting the boquet of tulips.

"YES!" Annie squealed as if he had asked her to marry him. Then, she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Let's give them some time alone." Scorpius murmered into Lily's ear.

She nodded and the two slowly exited the room.

* * *

When it was time for the next Hogsmeade visit, Lily anxiously got ready hoping Rose was being sincere. When she got into the Great Hall she found Rose waiting for her.

"Ready for some fun!" Rose asked cheerfully.

"Yep!" Lily smiled. "Just like the old times."

"Just like the old times." Rose repetaed. "Minus the guys."

They both laughed and set off towards Hogsmeade.

"What do you want to do first?" Lily asked her cousin.

"Let's go to a joke shop!" Rose exclaimed.

"Zonko's or triple W?" Lily asked using the kids nickname for their uncls's joke store. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had recently opened uup a branch in Hogsmeade for Hogwarts students.

"Let's pay Uncle George a visit!" Rose decided. The two cousins walked of towards their uncle's shop.

"Hi Uncle George!" Lily called as she and Rose entered the shop.

"Which one is that?" her uncle's voice called jokingly. "There are so many people that call me that, I can't tell who's who!"

Lily and Rose laughed as their uncle emerged from a storage closet. "Hello Lily! Hello Rose!" he called.

He carefuly stepped out before closing the closet door. "Got to be careful with that door." he told them. "It opens fine from the outside but, if it closes on you, you'll be trapped until someone gets you out."

The two girls exchanged looks.

"So, how can I help you?" Uncle George asked.

"We just came to visit you and browse around a bit." Rose told him.

"Go ahead and browse!"

The two walked from shelf to shelf in the relitively empty shop. Most people hadn't come to Hogsmeade that day. They had all decided to watch a practice quiditch game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. People thought it would be fun to watch one of the best quiditch teams (Ravenclaw) play one of the worst.

"Ooh!" Rose exclaimed. "Look at this!" she showed Lily a book of do it your own jokes. "Oh damn! I can't afford it!"

"How much is it?" Lily asked. _"If I pay for it,"_ she thought. _"Rose might like me more. Beside, it's her birthday soon! It would be the nice thing to do." _

"Ten galleons!" Rose exclaimed disappointedly.

"I'll buy it for you." Lily told her. "It can be your birthday present!"

"Thank you so much!" Rose squealed hugging her.

As they walked back to the front to pay, Rose pointed out the closet door that was open. "I wonder what's in there."

"Me too." Lily said. I'll go in there and check."

"Great idea." Rose smiled brightly. "Can I just pay while you check?"

"Sure." Lily handed her a wallet. "There's my money!"

"Thanks again!" Rose chirped as Lily entered the closet.

Lily turned around to say "You're welcome" but, she was met witht the sight of Rose smiling sweetly and closing the door on her. "Have fun Lily." she said meanly.

"NO!" Lily screamed and banged on the door. "LET ME OUT!"

She continued to bang on the door. However, her small fists didn't make a loud sound against the wooden door. She wrammed her body into the door causing it to be enveloped in pain. She began to hyperventilate. Ever since thta fateful Halloween she had been afraid of being trapped in small spaces. Rose knew this. Lily was terrified. She half expected Frnk to jump out and start hitting her again. Tears streamed down her face as she paced around the small closet. _"If I stay in here much longer I'll suffocate!" _she thought hystericaly.

It was an hour before an idea struck Lily. She pulled out her wand, marvelling at how she hadn't thought about it earlier, and yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The familiar silver mare erupted from the tip. "I'm trapped in the closet!" Lily screamed desperately.

The mare cantered out of the closet. A long minute later, Uncle George opened the door of the closet to find a hysterical and frightened Lily with tear tracks glistening on her face and bruises covering her body. Lily ran into her uncle's arms and he hugged her.

"It's alright Lily." her uncle soothed. "What happened? Rose said you left early!"

For a moment Lily considered telling her uncle the truth. Then, she realized, he wouldn't beleive her at all. "I did but, someone bumoed into me and I fell into the closet." she told him. "I suppose the person thought they bumped into thee door and closed it before I could get out."

"Let's get you back to the castle."

Uncle George escorted her back to the castle. As soon as he left she immediatly went to find the one person she could talk to.

Lily found Scorpius lying on his bed reading a book. "Hey Lils." he said. Then, he noticed the tears on her face. "What's wrong? What did that evil twisted hag do?"

Lily lay down next to Scorpius on his bed. She told Scorpius exactly what happened on the Hogsmeade trip, tears streaming down her face. "And she stole all my money Scorp!"

"If she wasn't a girl..." Scorpius growled menacingly.

"I-I thought maybe, just maybe, she was actually sorry!"

"We need to go tell James and Albus." Scorpius stated. "They might be able to help."

"Ok." Lily sniffed wiping tears off her face.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"You wait here." Scorpius told his upset friend once they were near the quiditch pitch where James and Albus were watching the game. As he steppe in he saw Rose in the stands and had to tell himself multiple times not to go up and punch her. He couldn't beleive Rose would actually do that to her own cousin! It wasn't even like Lily had done anything to Rose! SUre, they had pulled the occasional prank on her but nothing to deserve such cruelty.

He spotted James and Albus sitting in the stand closest to him. He scarambled up it causing much grumbling in the crowd. Finally he reached where they were sitting. He lightly tapped James on the shoulder and he whirled around.

"Hey mate! Albus, budge so Scorp can sit."

"Actually," Scorpius whispered. "I'm here cause Lily needs you guys's help. Like now."

Both brothers immediatly got up followed by Emma, who had been sitting with James.

They hurried out of the pitch.

"Lily! What happened?" James and Albus both asked at the same time cathching sight of Lily's tear stained face.

Lily retoled the tale she had told Scorpi.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked. "That money was supposed to last me till Christmas!"

James and Albus both hugged their little sister as Emma patted her back comfortingly. All four people promised to let Lily use their money.

"I can't beleive Rose would do that!" Albus said as they walked towards the castle. None of them had felt like watching the rest of the game which had consisted of Ravenclaw scoring goal after goal.

"I can." James said angrily. "She's had it for Lily since she went to Hogwarts."

"But,why?" Albus asked mystified.

"I don't know." Lily sighed miserably. "She just does." Lily suddenly realised their was someone missing. "Where's Sabrina? I thought you would be sitting with her at the game for sure."

Albus looked at his shoes. "She was cheating on me." he said sadly.

"Oh Al!" Lily exclaimed sympatheticaly. "I'm so sorry!"

"Me too! I really liked her! I thought she was the one."

"You'll find her mate." Scorpius reassured him. "Your brother did!"

"Yeah!" James agreed. "I thought Patricia was the one too. But, now I know who it really is." he pulled Emma in close to him making her glow with happieness. The other three watched them rather whistfuly. Scorpius could tell that Albus was thinking about Sabrina and Lily about the Frank she thought she knew. He personaly, was thinking of Lily. How he wanted to hold her in his arms. _"But, she deserves better than you." _he told himself firmly. _"She would never go for you."_

Maybe, one day, she would.

* * *

**_Lily_**

Soon, it was December. Scorpius's birthday had passed and Lily had threw him a small party. His parents had completely ignored it which had caused Lily to rant for half an hour about how much she wanted to avada kadavra them. Before they even knew it, it was the weekend before they got off on Christmas break.

Annie and Timmy had taken advantage of another weekend to sneak out to Hogsmeade and snog in Madam Pudifoots. Neither Lily or Scorpius had been inclined to go. Instead, they decided to head down to the lake for a walk since it was probably the last day they would get with slightly decent weather. As they were walking, they ran into Albus who decided to join them.

"Isn't it weird that it's only 50 degrees?" Scorpius asked his companions.

Lily nodded. "It will get colder though."

"I hope it does." Albus chimed in. "What's winter without a good snow?"

The three continued to discuss the slightly boring topic of the unusual weather untill they had reached about halfway around the lake. Sitting by a memorial to Cedric Diggory was Emma Clarkson. Her long red hair was covering her grey eyes but it was obvious that she was crying. Lily, Scorpius, and Albus approached the red-headed seventh year. As James's girlfriend, she had spent a lot of time with the Potters and Scorpius. Lily had come to regard her as the big sister/cousin she had never had.

"Em?" Lily asked sitting down and wrapping her arms around her. "What happened?"

"No-nothing." Emma sobbed. "I-I'm f-fine."

"No you're not." Albus said sitting on the other side of her.

"Tell us what's wrong." Scorpius wheedeled sitting across from Emma.

"Please?" Lily begged. "We can help you."

Emma looked at her sadly. "Patricia wants James back."

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? See, this story is not just going to focus on Scorp and Lily. That is the main focus though. I know this chapter is short but, I worte it in less than three hours so, I hope it's till good. **

**What do you think will happen? **

**Will James go with Patricia or Emma?**

**Will Albus get back together with Sabrina?**

**And what do you think Harry should do when he finds out about what Rose did to Lily?**

**A.) Confront Ron and Hermione**

**B.) Get really mad at everyone involved minus Lily**

**C.) Do nothing**

**D.) A combination of A and B**

**or E.) Other (Please specify)**

**Answer the questions by REVIEWING! Love you guys! I Have over fifty reviews! Thank you to Cougar Roly Polly Bug for being my fifthieth review! And thank you to all the people who reviewed! You make me happy! :)**

**Review some more! Maybe I can get to one hundred reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~4everbookworm**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. :P**

* * *

_**Lily**_

"Oh Emma!" Lily said wrapping her arms around the older girl. "Don't worry! James doesn't like her anymore! He would never leave you!"

"How do you know!" she sobbed. "I love him! I can't bare to think about life without him!"

"He said so. Remember? The day of the practice match he said, 'I thought Patricia was the one too. But, now I know who it really is.'" Albus remembered. "He's told everyone he loves you more than a thousand times!"

"That's what my old boyfriend said too!" Emma wailed. "Then, his old girl came back for him and he left me! It was that awful breakout of breakups!"

"Everyone broke up at that time!" Scorpius said reassuringly. "It's not going to happen again!"

"James wouldn't do that!" Lily said defending her brother and soothing her 'sister' at the same time.

"He was looking for you you know." Albus told her. "As I was walking down here he barged up and asked me if I'd seen you. He looked worried."

Emma opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by James's relived voice. "There you are Emma!" he called as he ran towards them. "I was looking everywhere for you!"

He caught sight of his girlfriend's tear-stained face and everyone else huddled around her comfortingly. "Em! What's wrong!?" he asked alarmed.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Emma said wiping her face with the over long sleeve of her grey sweater.

James looked at her concerned. He could tell when something was wrong with his girl. "Was it something I did?" he asked anxiously.

"She's scared." Albus told his brother.

"Of what? Never fear! James is here!" James puffed out his chest making Emma smile a sad smile.

"She's scared you're going to leave her for Patricia." Albus said deciding not to beat around the bush or sugar coat it.

Comprehension dawned on James's face. He sat down next to his crying girlfriend and wrapped her in an embrace. He looked her in the eye. "I am never _ever _going to leave you. Ever. I don't give a damn about Patricia Jackson anymore. I wouldn't give you up for the world. She can flirt all she wants. I'm over her. She left me and I'm not going back. I meant it when I said you're the one. I love you."

Emma beamed and threw her arms around James kissing him. The other three left the couple to their snogging and continued their walk.

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

"What do you want to do at Christmas?" Albus asked Scorpius suddenly.

He shrugged. "I'm _not _going 'home'. I'll probably stay here."

Lily and Albus exchanged confused looks that changed to accusatory. "_You _said _you'd _tell him!" Lily said exasperatedly.

"I did not!" Albus protested. "_You _got the letter!"

"Yeah and I showed it to _you _and _you _said you wanted to tell him!"

"Not true!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Never mind." she turned to Scorpius. "Since my dear brother forgot to tell you." Here Albus and her shot eachother glares, "My mum and dad sent a letter ages ago inviting you to stay for Christmas!"

Scorpius's eyes lit up. He had been hoping the Potters would ask him to stay but had kept telling himself not to get his hopes up. It's not like he even _could _back to Malfoy Manor. He knew he would have to face his parents again eventualy but, he wasn't ready yet. "Really?" he asked in spit of himself.

"Of course Scorpi!" Lily laughed. "You're always welcome with us!"

Those words meant the world to Scorpius. He had never been welcome anywhere. Well, he had never been told he was. He certainly wasn't at his house, Hogwarts had been full of bullies before Lily came and he hadn't had any friends. He had no other place to go. Most ordinary people were against him as he was a Malfoy. They assumed he was just like his father just because he looked like him.

Lily really had changed his life. _"That's why I love her so much." _he thought.

"I am telling dad though." Albus said bringing Scorpius out of his thoughts.

"What?" Scorpius and Lily both asked at the same time.

"I'm telling dad what Rose did." Albus stated more to Lily than Scorpius.

"No!" Lily yelled. "YOU ARE NOT!"

"Why not?" Albus asked firecely.

"He'll just freak! I'm used to it! Getting Rose in trouble will just make her worse!"

"Dad can help!" Albus argued stubbornly. "I'm telling him and you can't stop me!"

"Scorpius tell him!" Lily demanded.

Scorpius shuffled his feet uneasily. "You both have a point..."

"SEE!" the sibilings yelled at eachother.

"I got to say Albus might be right though." Scorpius continued.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Lily screamed before lapsing into a huffed silence.

Scorpius exchanged looks with Albus. "Lily?" he asked tentively.

"What?" she snapped.

"You know your dad could help."

"No. He can't." Lily said plopping down on the ground. "There is no way to force someone to like someone they hate."

Scorpius and Albus sat down next to her. "But, he could help in other ways." the later said.

Lily shook her head. "I'm scared it'll just make Rose hate me even _more." _

"No offense but I don't think that's possible." Scorpius told her. Albus punched him lightly and glared at him but Lily laughed.

"You're right." she said. "Besides, I don't want to be scared of Rose anymore. I never want to be scared of her again."

"Good girl Lils!" Albus said affectionately.

Lily turned back to stare at the two pinpricks that were Emma and James.

"They're so lucky!" she sighed to no one in particular.

"I know!" Scorpius and Albus said at the same time.

* * *

**_Lily_**

The next day when Lily walked into the Great Hall she was met by Aly Longbottom. Alice, or Aly, was the youngest child of Lily's godparents, Neville and Hannah Longbottom. She had two older sibilings, Frank (Who like Aly was named after one of Neville's parents.) and Sarah, who was named after Hannah's deseased mother. She had long blonde hair that she often kept in pigtails like her mother especially when she was cooking. Her eyes were like her father's though. She was fairly tall but not very and not skinny but not fat. Lily had always considered her as one of her nicer cousins along with Hugo, Lucy, and Domonique. Though she never really talked to Lily, she was never mean.

"Hullo Aly!" Lily said brightly trying to hide her puzzlement as to why Aly had walked up to her.

"Hullo Lily." Aly said nervously. "Look, I know I haven't been the nicest to you and I'm really sorry! I just wanted to fit in and I want you to know I always felt bad when I helped Rose bully you and when people compared you to me. I swear I'm not tricking you! You could even use Veritiserum if you wanted to. I really do want to apologize."

Lily nodded at her happily sensing that she was telling the truth. "Thanks." she said.

Aly took a deep breath. "I want to ask you something. Could you do me a favor?"

"That depends on what it is." Lily answered.

"Could you hook me up?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "With who?" _"It better not be my Scorpius."_ she thought. _"Wait! Did I just call him **my** Scorpius!? No, he's not mine and he's just a friend!... Then why do I feel this odd feeling!" _

"Your brother. Albus." she answered in one breath.

Lily beamed. A new girl friend was exactly what Albus needed to get over Sabrina. Ever since Sabrina had began to date a boy called Andrew Perks in the open, (They had a secret relationship before while Sabrina was dating Albus), Albus hadn't really been himself. Lily thought a new girl was just what he needed and who was better for the job then his god sister who obviously wanted to be with him?

"Is that a yes?" Aly asked nervously.

"Oh yes, that is definately a yes." It looked like Lily had some matchmaking to do!

* * *

**Author's Note: Here it is! **

**First thing: I got a review from a guest **_I don't really understand why people bash and hate the next gen characters when we barley know them...people like that are very stupid. _**I just want to let you know that I don't hate Rose. I just thought it would make a good conflict and it is all part of the plot. Also, if every person in the fanfic is good and kind... it's just not intresting nor natural. I did put that there is Rose bashing so, if you don't like don't read.**

**Second thing: The question still stands: **

**What do you think Harry should do when he finds out about what Rose did to Lily?**

**A.) Confront Ron and Hermione**

**B.) Get really mad at everyone involved minus Lily**

**C.) Do nothing**

**D.) A combination of A and B**

**or E.) Other (Please specify)**

**So far it looks like I'll be doing a combination of A and B because people voted A or D.**

**Third thing: No one seems to have read the author's note at the begining of the last chapter so, I'll re write it :**

** So, if you read any of my other fanfics, (except my newest one), you would know that I am almost done with this one. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be, but updates will be often. I'm thinking about doing another version of GREEN in which Scorpius and Lily are Gryffindors. Tell me if I should! PLEASE TELL ME! I am probably going to do it anyway.**

**Lastly: REVIEW!**

**~4everbookworm**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. :P**

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

* * *

Lily sat on the train with Annie, Timmy, Scorpius, and Aly. She had introduced Aly to her three friends and they were getting along great.

"So... you like Albus?" Timmy asked.

Aly blushed and nodded.

"What else do you like?" Annie interrogated.

"I like quiditch and I love to cook!" Aly answered.

"Well, that's a good thing because Albus likes to eat." Timmy told her. "And I like to steal his food."

The three girls laughed and rolled their eyes. "Boys." They all said at the same time while Scorpius said "I agree."

They past the time playing exploding snap and talking. "We should get into our muggle clothes now." Scorpius said peering out the window. "I think we're almost there."

The five wizards changed into their muggle clothes just in time. As the train pulled into Kings Cross the five jumped off. There they found their parents waiting.

After exchanging good byes, they all went their seperate ways.

"Albus, James." Harry said as they climbed into the car. "Why are you two glaring at your cousin."

Lily looked at Albus and James who were both glaring at Rose. "We'll tell you later." James said still glaring at the auburn haired girl.

Lily shot him a glare but did not complain. Her brothers, Emma, and Scorpius had convinced her to allow them to tell her parents about the incident at the joke shop.

"Stop glaring at me Lils!" James exclaimed. "You're freaking me out!"

Lily switched her glare to Albus. She was known for having the scariest glares like her mother. Even James and Albus, who were practicaly fearless, would quail under her glares.

"Just because he told you to stop glaring doesn't mean you glare at me!" Albus protested.

"You're not _still _angry at us for deciding to tell them are you?" Scorpius asked half amused.

Lily didn't bother to answer. It was obvious that she was.

"Look, we're just trying to keep you safe!" James exclaimed desperately. He hated making his sister unhappy but, his first prioirity was to make sure she was safe.

"Keep her safe from what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. We'll tell you later." James told his father, "At home."

Before Harry could reply, Ginny narrowed her eyes at her children and Scorpius. "This has something to do with Rose."

"Yes." the three boys said at the same time that Lily said: "Maybe."

Harry opened his mouth to further interrogate the children in the back of his car but, Albus cut him off. "We'll tell you at home!"

* * *

**_Lily_**

"Tell me." Harry said as soon as they walked through the door at the Potter household and settled in kitchen after greeting Snuffles.

"Ok." James started. "Rose has been a jerk to Lily since she was ten. Last winter she through a quaffle at Lily's head whil they were up in the air and she's constantly belitteling her. A little before one of the Hogsmeade visits, Rose came up and sweet talked Lily. She said she was sorry and sge needed Lily. She told Lily she loved her and wanted things to be like they were before."

"After the Hogsmeade trip," Scorpius said taking over for James. "Lily came to me all bruised and crying. "I asked her what happened and then took her straight to James and Albus."

"What happened!" Ginny and Harry practicaly yelled.

Albus scratched his head nervously. "Rose and Lily went to triple W to go visit Uncle George. Lily says they were browsing when Rose and her came across a book that Rose wanted but didn't have enough money to purchase. Lily, being Lily, offered to buy it for her as it was almost her birthday. There's a closet in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that doesn't open from the inside. Only from out side."

Ginny gasped horrified. "She didn't!"

James grimaced. "Lily went in the closet after giving Rose her money bag to buy the book and Rose closed the door locking her in and left with the money bag. She even lied to Uncle George! Lily followed her story because she didn't want Rose to hate her more. She was against telling you too."

"On top of that," Scorpius continued, "She's terrified of being locked in small spaces because of... what happened at Halloween. She was literaly throwing herself at the door trying to get out!"

Through the whole retelling of Rose's prank, Harry had been getting angrier and angrier. As Ginny rushed to envelop her daughter in a hug, Harry completely blew his top.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS! HOW COULD ANYONE DO THAT TO MY SWEET FLOWER?!" he roared. "HOW COULD GEORGE NOT WATCH THEM! I AM PISSED! I AM GOING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH HIM! AND RON! AND HERMIONE! THEY NEED TO LEARN TO CONTROL THEIR SPOILED ROTTEN DAUGHTER WHO I AM VERY CLOSE TO KILLING!"

Ginny released her daughter and reddied herself to calm her husbahnd down. Harry rarely lost his temper but, when he did, it was extremely difficult to calm him down. Harry went on raging at every person involved he could think of other than Lily. He yelled about Rose, Headmisstress Bones, Neville... and on and on. Even GInny couldn't calm him down.

"AND YOU TWO!" Harry yelled suddenly rounding on James and Albus.

"Us?" James asked alarmed. He had never seen this side to his father.

"YES YOU!" Harry yelled. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH YOUR SISTER! NOT WATCHING A QUIDITCH GAME! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN PROTECTING HER."

"Dad stop!" Lily cried suddenly. "STOP!"

His daughter's urgent cry shook Harry from his rant.

"Scorpius?" Lily asked gently.

Her best friend had turned white and his eyes were tightly shut. Scorpius was clutching the counter for support breathing heavily and obviously terrified.

Harry walked over and gently put a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. He was saddened when the boy cringed.

"Scorpius. It's ok." Ginny said soothingly.

Scorpius's eyes flew open filled with fear. He looked around the room once and then fainted.

Harry picked him up and carried him to the guest bedroom upstairs. He came down stairs extremely confused. "What happened to him?"

"That's what we were wondering." James said guesturing to himself, Albus, and Ginny.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lily asked sadly.

"No." the other four said.

"Dad was yelling his head off at everybody and he must have reminded Scorpius of his father." Lily said patiently. "He was scared and he probably thought you were going to hit him or something. Then, I'm guessing he had a flashback. When it was over, he must have been overwhelmed and fainted."

"I didn't realize it was effecting him so much!" Ginny exclaimed. "The poor child."

"It is." Lily said despairingly. "He even has nightmares about his dad."

"I- I can't express how sorry I am!" Harry said. "I was just so mad that some one had messed with my little flower! I'm really sorry for yelling at you two. There really wasn't anything you could have done."

"It's alright Harry." Ginny said soothing. "We understand."

"H-hello?" came a voice from the stairs.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

He was trapped. Cornered. There was his father yelling at him. Calling him pathetic and coming towards him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and cringed. This wasn't a blow though. But they soon started. He heard a soothing voice call his name and his eyes flew open. He saw the Potter's kitchen before it became to much. He fell into darkness.

When he opened his eyes, Scorpius found himself lying on the familiar guest bed in the Potter's spare room that he always stayed in. For a secon, he was confused and then the memories came rushing back. Uncle Harry was mad. Very mad. _"He's probably furious with me."_ Scorpius thought. _"I should have protected Lily. And I couldn't even last through him yelling." _Scorpius sighed. His best optionwas to go downstairs and take what would come.

Slowly he walked downstairs. "H-hello?"

"Scorpius!" came Lily's relieved voice.

Nervously, he walked into the kitchen. He was immediatly enveloped in a hug by Lily.

"Are you ok Scorpius." Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes." he answered quietly not meeting Harry's eyes.

"I'm really sorry..." Harry apologized.

Scorpius jerked his head up. What was he apologizing for? "Nothing to apologize for." he answered quietly.

There was an awkward moment before Ginny declared it was time for dinner and then bed. Scorpius was very quiet as they ate. He was so emmbarrased. Why was his father effecting him so much! Lily, Albus, and James tried to engage him in conversation but eventualy realized he wasn't feeling up to it. Instead of talking, Scorpius listened.

"I am going to talk to Ron and Hermione tomarrow at the Burrow though." Harry was telling Ginny as the three Potter children immitated Proffesor Trelawney and her 'mysterious' ways.

"Yes." Ginny agreed. "You definately should."

Soon it was time for bed. After bidding goodnight to the Potters, Scorpius got dressed and climbed into bed. He carefuly placed a privacy charm around his bed so that no one would hear him if he had nightmares. The Ministry would probabaly just think it was Harry, Ginny, or James.

At last, Scorpius lay down on his warm bed. It was then he realized how tired he was. Yawning, he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes I know it's short and not the best but I have a lot to do. I have to do a National History Day project for school and it's killing me! Still, I hope you like the chapter.**

**Next chapter will be the rest of Christmas break and I'll try to make it long since I'll have more time. I'm not sure when I'll post again though.**

**I am doing a Gryffindor version of this so if anyone wants me to PM them when I post it just tell me and I will.**

**Also, if you like Harry Potter, which I am guessing you do, please check out my other fanfic Three Generations of Love. It's not very popular but, if you want to read it go ahead!**

**Lastly, if anyone is interested, I will be putting a section on my profile that will have a short biography of the character's in GREEN. It will probably be there by next week at the latest so, check it out!**

**Remember to R&R! MEANING read and REVIEW!**

**~4everbookworm**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. :P**

* * *

_**Lily**_

* * *

The Potter's and Scorpius started the next day with a late start. The earliest person to wake up, Lily, didn't wake up until 10. By the time they were all ready, it was almost noon. All the awkwardness that had been present the night before had vanished. The four children were chatting happily about all types of things as they drove to the Burrow for a brunch Grandmum Weasley was planning.

Harry and Ginny were smillng but both of them brooding and wondering how exactly they were supposed to confront Ron and Hermione about their precious daughter.

"Hello!" Mrs. Weasley called happily as they arrived. "Come in. You must be cold!"

Lily followed her family in a little timidly. Frank was going to be here and she wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing him. Scorpius seemed to sense this. "He can't hurt you here." he whispered to her. "No one is going to let that happen. Especialy not me."

Her stomach had an odd feeling in it when he said that last part. She felt like beaming and kissing him. Wait! _Kissing _Scorpius? No. He was a friend. Her first kiss was supposed to be with someone she loved. He was a friend. But what if she did like him? No. She didn't. She couldn't. Why was this so confusing?

She spotted Frank sitting in a corner with Roxanne on his lap. At the age of fifteen, it was safe enough to call Roxanne a whore. She had slepped with much of the male population in Hogwarts, had her first real kiss at the age of nine, lost her virginity at fourteen, and flitted from boyfreind to boyfriend faster than a butterfly flitted from flower to flower. Lily knew it pained George and Angelina that their daughter was so rash but, Roxanne had a mind of her own and they couldn't control it. Roxanne and Frank had a steady relationship which was odd for two players to have.

After Lily's prank, Molly had seemed to take it to heart. Though she still disliked Lily, Molly was a sensible girl and did not want to be associated with Frank. After she left him, Frank ran into Roxanne who was shocked. According to Roxanne, she had actually been dumped instead of doing the dumping. She and Frank had quickly hit off and ended up in Frank's bed.

This supremely grossed Lily out. James had always referred to her as the most innocent it the family. While Roxanne was ready to have sex at fourteen, Lily wasn't even sure she wanted to kiss at the same age.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Scorpius. "You ok Red?" he asked worriedly.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Lily glanced at her parents who were talking with her granparents somewhat stiffly. Molly and Arthur Weasley's frowns were getting more and more pronounced. From this, Lily deduced that they were discussing Rose's 'prank' on Lily. The said girl hadn't arrived yet. Grandmum Weasley told them to get into the dining room to eat and not wait for them. Apparently, they had to go somewhere and weren't arriving untill after brunch.

Lily and Scorpius helped themselves to food though Lily noticed, Scorpius wasn't eating much. This worried her.

"Eat some more." she orered.

He smirked slightly. "Well, that came from nowhere."

Lily rolled her eyes. "There's so little on your plate and your so thin. You need to eat." she paused. "I sound like my mother!"

Scorpius chuckled softly and Lily smiled. She loved when he laughed. It made her feel a sense of bliss.

After a filling meal of eggs, hot cakes, fruit, sauseges, the missing Weasley's arrived. There presence was easily known because as soon as Rose walked in she smiled and yelled loudly. "You're lives just got better. I'm here!"

Scorpius, Lily, Albus, and James exchanged half amused half nervous looks. Lily herself was wondering if her father was going to manage to keep his temper in check. She doubted he would. Hugo stumped over them muttering something about Princess Rose before colapsing on to an armchair.

At first, there was just the usual greeting and some friendly chatter. Harry and Ginny kept away from Ron and Hermione while James and Rose had a glaring war. Scorpius and Lily were watching the little war with interest while Albus cheered James on. Hugo just sat there watching his sister and cousin unsure of what side to take.

"Ron, Hermione, can we talk to you?" Harry's voice rang out clearly.

"Of course." Ron said looking slightly puzzled.

The six kids stopped to listen.

"Did you know your daughter and mine went on a trip to Hogsmeade together for some 'sisterly bonding'?" Harry asked them.

Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks. "No." Hermione said slowly. "What happened?"

"Your daughter." Harry said angrily. "Locked Lily in a storge compartment.

Ron laughed uneasily. "What do you mean?"

"They went to George's." Ginny informed them. "Apparently they were browsing when Rose saw this book of pranks. Lily offered to buy it for her and Rose agreed." At this point, the whole family had stopped to listen. "George had previously warned them of a supply closet that would only open from the inside. Your daughter and mine foolishly decided to see what was inside. The plan was, Lily would look inside while Rose used her money to pay for the book. However, when Lily walked into the closet, Rose shut the door. After lying to George, your daughter then left with Lily's money laeving Lily trapped inside a closet." Ginny finished somewhat angryily.

"George?" Hermione asked. "Is this true?"

"I suppose so." the ex twin answered. "She told me Lily left early and I supposed Lily just got trapped on her way out."

"Rose?" Hermione said sternly. "Is there anything you have to say."

"Just wait a moment!" Ron interrupted rudely. "I don't believe my girl would do that."

"Well, she did." Harry snapped.

"OH REALLY?" Ron yelled. "AND WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE?"

"LILY's WORD!" Harry roared back. "BESIDES, YOU SPOIL HER TOO MUCH! I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT, ROSE ISN'T THE PERFECT LITTLE GIRL YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS!"

"ARE YOU INSULTING MY DAUGHTER?!"

"MAYBE I AM!"

"GUESS WHAT? YOUR DAUGHTER ISN'T THE GREATEST EITHER. BLODDY STUPID TO EVEN GO INTO THAT CLOSET. SHE PROBABLY WALKED IN AND SOME WIND CLOSED THE DOOR BEHIND HER. SHE WAS PROBABLY JEALOUSE OF ROSE, SO SHE BLAMED IT ON HER."

Harry looked capable of breathing fire and Ginny's eyes were burning holes in her brother's skin. "I will not let you talk about our daughter that way even if you are my brother."

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM SAYING WHAT I WANT! LILY DOESN'T HAVE MUCH SENSE. SHE'S WEAK! HECK, AS MUCH AS YOU TRY TO IGNORE IT, SHE'S A SLYTHERIN!"

Lily had tears in her eyes. Was she really weak, senseless and stupid? Did her parents really try to ignore who she was? Were they ashamed?

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared.

"Ron, perhaps Lily is telling the truth. It's actually quite possible that she is." Hermione reasoned shooting her daughter a glare. Rose glared back at her mother.

"I didn't do that! Lily's lying! She's just trying to get attention."

"Shut it Rose." Hugo snapped. "Mums right and you know it. Besides, you're the one always trying to get attention.

"LILY," Ron yelled rounding on a distraught Lily. "TELL THE TRUTH! DID ROSE LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET OR NOT!"

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Before Lily could say anything Scorpius stepped forward. "Leave her alone.' he said quietly surprising everyone.

"Stay out of this Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

Scorpius flinched but didn't back down. "It's the truth. I saw Lily covered in bruises from trying to get out. Rose has it for Lily. She through a quaffle at her head and is always teasing her."

"MALFOY, IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT RIGHT NOW-!" Ron left the threat hanging.

Fear crossed Scorpius's eyes but he still didn't step away. "Do what you want. Just leave Lily alone. She didn't choose for this to happen. Rose did."

Ron uncerimoniously shoved the young blonde who fell onto the floor. "Don't act like you know about my daughter and niece Malfoy." he seethed. "You're just like your damn father."

"I will not let you shout at and harm my children and their friends!" Ginny screamed at her brother while George and Neville restrained Harry from attacking his best friend.

"Really Ginny? A Malfoy? I thought you could do better than this."

Scorpius groaned softly as he lifted himself of the floor. He was vaguely aware of Ginny and Ron having a shouting match but, he had other things on his mind.

"Don't listen to my uncle." lily said quietly as the screaming match continued. "It's not true. You aren't like your father."

"And you aren't any of those things he said." Scorpius told her.

"THAT IS IT!" screamed Hermione. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK RON! ROSE IS DEFINATELY AT FAULT. ROSE, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!"

"That's not fair!" shrieked Rose bursting into tears.

"What a drama queen." Scorpius muttered. Only, Lily, Hugo, James, and Albus heard though and they all chuckled.

That put an end to the 'happy' winter brunch. The Weasley's left with a screaming Rose and slowly all the families began to leave.

The Potter's and Longbottoms were the last to leave. Scorpius was worried when he saw Frank whisper something to Lily. His freind turned pale and scampered away.

* * *

_**Lily**_

As they sat in the car driving back, Ginny fussed over Scorpius who insisted he wasn't hurt.

"It's alright Aunt Ginny." he said. "I'm used to this."

Harry had finally calmed slightly. "Thank you for standing up for Lily." he told Scorpius.

Lily was barely listening to the conversation though. She had other things on her mind. As he was leaving, Frank had whispered something to her unoticed by anyone. The words he said sent chills down her back.

_"This isn't over. You'll pay."_

* * *

**A/N: I was going to write more but I thought that was a good place to end. How about you?**

**First: The bios are up if anyone wants to look at them.**

**Second: I have two questions:**

**1.) Domonique is Aly's friend. Do you want her to be nice or just not care?**

**2.) I've always thought Ron and Hermione would spoil Rose and Hugo would despise her since she got all the attention. I was wondering if you would like me to make Ron and Hugo have a rocky relationship to add some taste to the plot.**

**Third: I know these last few chapters have been boring, You have two options:**

**A) I put in the drama I saved for the end and wrap the story up earlier then I meant to.**

**B) I do another little thing with Draco and Scorpius and add in some other drama.**

**Last: Read and Review! Please answer the questions and don't just write 1, 2 , A , B, because I can't always remeber which is which. **

**R&R!**

**~4everbookworm**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. :P I don't own any songs either.**

* * *

_**Lily**_

* * *

"Lily... Can I talk to you?" Scorpius asked as he sat with Lily in his room after a heavy Christmas lunch.

"Sure, Scorpi!" The red head answered brightly. "What's up?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. "I know Frank told you something while we were leaving a few days ago. What was it?"

The smile immediatly disappeared from Lily's face. "You saw that?" she asked quietly. He nodded and she sighed. "He told me this wasn't over. He said I would pay."

Scorpius's eyes widend. "I'm scared Scorpi." Lily said. "He scares me."

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her comfortably and Lily sank into them. She felt safe in his arms. They were strong but not so strong she couldn't move, like Frank's, they were warm and comfortable. "I won't let him hurt you in any way. I promise, I won't let him touch you." Scorpius vowed.

Lily's heart fluttered. This felt so right. His arms around her, the feeling was indiscribably incredible. Blissful. This was how things were supposed to be. Then, why weren't they like this? _"Becasue he's my best mate!" _Lily told herself. _"I can't be falling for my best mate. Besides, he couldn't be falling for me... Then why does this feel so right?" _

Lily turned around to face him. They were getting closer, closer, closer. She gazed into his misty grey orbs. She could see a light scar still on his face from his father, there noses were almost touching.

"KIDS!" Ginny yelled from dowstairs causing Lily and Scorpius to jump away from eachother. "Get ready! We have to leave in a few minutes!"

"We should probably get ready." Scorpius said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah. Yeah. We should probably do that." Lily turned and ran out of the room. _"Did I really just almost kiss Scorpius Malfoy!?" _she asked herself as she threw on some jeans, a full sleeve shirt and her green Weasley jumper. _"Bloody Hell."_

* * *

When she arrived downstairs she found the whole family and Scorpius ready to go. She and her best mate seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement to forget what had happened, or almost happened, in the guest room.

"Ready to go flower?" Harry asked.

"Yep."

They arrived at The Burrow early. Apart from Grandmum and Granpa Weasley, there was Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Loius, Domonique, and...

"TEDDY!" Lily shrieked running towards her god brother and throwing herself into his waiting arms.

"Lils!" he said hugging her. "It's been too long." Teddy Lupin was Harry's godson. Even though he had been raised byhis grandmother, Teddy had spent a large amount of time with the Potter's and had become a brother to the three Potter kids. Being a metamorphagus, Teddy could change his appearence at will. That day, he had decided to be festive and his long, curly hair was a brilliant red with green stripes.

Teddy Lupin was currently dating Victoire Weasley who resided at The Burrow. He had popped in for a visit when Grandmum Weasley had invited him to stay for Christmas dinner. As he didn't have other plans, he had accepted the invitation gratefuly.

"Where have you been mate!?" James said as Teddy patted his back in a brotherly way.

"Yeah." Albus agreed. "You never stop by anymore!"

"Sorry guys." Teddy apologized. "I've been busy."

Lily noticed Scorpius hanging back a little awkwardly. "This is my friend, Scorpius Malfoy." she introduced dragging Scorpius over.

"Hi." Scorpius said a little shyly. Lily knew he was worried about what Teddy would think of him as he was a Malfoy.

Teddy scrutinized him. "Hello." he said stiffly before turning to his god parents.

Scorpius sighed and faced the floor. "When will people relize I'm not like the rest of my family?" he asked Lily quietly. "I didn't choose to be a Malfoy."

"I don't know Scorpi, I really don't."

Their discussion was cut off by the arrival of the Scamanders and Longbottoms. Slowly, the house began to fill with people. Last to arrive, again, were Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, and a sullen and angry Hugo.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked her cousin worriedly.

"It's her." Hugo spit out venomously. "Everything is always about her. Rose this, Rose that, oh Rose is brilliant but who cares about her little brother!"

"Hugo what happened?" Lily asked alarmed.

"Nothing." he said.

"Something obviously happened." Scorpius said.

"It's nothing."

Ron passed by and Hugo glared at him.

"Did he say something?"

"Yeah. I-it's nothing. Just a fight. That's all."

"Hello Harry, Ginny." Ron said loudly.

"Hello." They answered. All three of them were using overly polite tones that made it clear that neither of them had forgotten the arguement from earlier that week. Hermione rolled her eyes and greeted the Potter's in a friendly manner. Lily noticed her send a slightly worried look at Hugo and an angry one at her husbahnd.

Grandmum Weasley sighed. Lily knew she hated it when the family fought but, it was a family filled with different people. Fights were sure to happen.

"Why don't we all eat now." she suggested using the one thing that everyone liked as a distraction. You could not be part of this family without enjoying food. Especialy, Grandmum Weasley's cooking.

There was a murmur of agreement and the large family walked into the dining room. On the dining table, there was a large assortment of food ranging from chicken to potatoes and even a plate of broccoli covered in cheese. Of course, there was also a few pieces of rare steak for Uncle Bill.

Lily sat down and was alarmed when Frank decided to sit next to her. However, just as Frank was about to sit, he fell to the floor and Scorpius immediatly filled the vacant seat. Lily saw the blonde discreetly put his wand back into his pocket. She raised her eyebrows at him and he put a finger to his lips. Rolling her eyes and smiling slightly, Lily began to help herself to food.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Scorpius preferred to listen to the chatter rather than actually participate in it. He was still slightly dazed from the events earlieer that day. _"We almost kissed!" _he thought. He felt a brief bout of resentment towards Aunt Ginny for yelling when she did. He had been so close, he had been able to count the freckles on her nose. Of course, fate didn't seem to want him to get what he so deeply desired. _"I guess I'm just not good enough for her."_ he thought sadly. He looked at Lily, who was talking intently with Teddy. Would she ever love him?

"Anyone want this?" Hugo asked holding up the last trecle tart.

No one said they did so, Hugo put the piece of trecle tart on to his plate. He was just about to bite it when his older sister piped up. "I want that tart."

Hugo scowled. "Well, so do I."

Rose glared at him. "Daddy, Hugo won't give me the last trecle tart and I want it!" She tattled.

"Hugo, give your sister the tart." Ron ordered.

"That's not bloody fair!" Hugo argued. "I had it first and I'm supposed to give it to her just because she wants it?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes you are. Now hand it over."

Anger blazed in Hugo's eyes. "Not happening."

"YOU GIVER HER THAT TART THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!" Ron yelled. Now, everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at the two Weasley's.

"NO!" Hugo yelled back defiantly. "IT'S NOT FAIR THAT SHE GETS EVERYTHING SHE WANTS AND I NEVER GET WHAT I WANT!"

"SHE DOES NOT! THE POLITE THING TO DO IS TO ASK BEFORE YOU TAKE THE LAST OF SOMETHING!"

"I DID ASK!" Hugo said exasperated. "NO ONE SAID ANYTHING SO I TOOK IT!"

"Ron, it's just a tart and he is right. Rose needs to learn she can't always-" Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"HUGO, YOU GIVE ROSE THAT TART RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE HOLIDAY!"

Hugo sighed angrily and reluctantly put the tart on Rose's plate.

"RON!" Hermione screamed outraged. "THAT WAS NOT RIGHT!"

Ron ignored his wife's protests. "Good. See, that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked as if speaking to a three year old instead of a fourteen year old.

Hugo muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Bugger off".

"What did you say?" Ron asked dangerously.

"Ron." Hermione snapped. "Leave him alone."

"What did you say?" Ron repeated.

"I told you to bugger off." Hugo said bravely.

"Don't use that type of language with me young man!" Ron warned.

"I'll do what I want."

Without warning, Ron reached across the table and struck Hugo across the face.

Hermione stood up angrily and many adults gasped as Ron sat down still fuming. In the Weasley/Potter family, people didn't hit their children. When they were younger, yes a parent might deliver a few swats and sometimes if older children were really out of hand but a parent never struck their child on the face especialy if there was no reason to. In fact, if you did, it was considered a terrible thing to do. Scorpius looked towards Rose to see her reaction and was disgusted to see that she looked half _amused. _How could she be amused?!

Hugo's eyes filled with tears as his hand went up to cup his cheek. The look in his eyes was of sadness and betrayel.

"Hugo-" Hermione started but, Hugo jumped off his chair and ran out of the room.

Lily immediatly got up and ran out after him. Scorpius followed her and vaugely heard a fight begin in the dining room.

"Where could he be?" he asked running after Lily.

"The garden. It's our favorite place. We have a sort of... secret spot there. It's a sort of tree house we built."

Scorpius followed Lily to a tall weeping willow. "Hugo." the later called softly.

There was no reply but the two Slytherins heard a small sniffling noise coming from the tree. Without hesitation, Lily swung herself on to the lowest branch and began climbing the tree and Scorpius hastened to follow her.

They found Hugo sitting on a flat, circular piece of wood that stretched throughout the tree like a platform. Lily and Scorpius sat on either side of the red head. Lily wrapped an arm around him while Scorpius comfortingly patted his back.

"You ok Hu?" Lily asked softly.

"H-he h-_hit_ m-me!" Hugo sobbed. "H-he's yelled at me a bunch, grounded me, threatened me, swatted at me occasionaly, b-but, he's never h-hit m-me!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to. He probably just got angry!" Scorpius told him.

Hugo shook his head. "He doesn't care for me. It's all about Rose. She gets everything all the time. She even got one of _my _Christmas presents because she wanted it. That was what we were arguing about before coming here. It's not bloody fair!"

"It's not." Scorpius agreed. "But, atleast he doesn't beat you up for no reason." Lily shot him a look. "At least your mum cares about you!" Scorpius continued. "And you know you don't deserve it. You've got a great and very big family who loves you even if it seems like your father doesn't."

"I'm sure he does though." Lily said. She shot a nervous look at Scorpius. "Atleast you aren't like abused or something." Scorpius figeted uncomfortably. He was regretting bringing the topic up.

"I guess." Hugo said calming down.

"So, shall we devise a plan to trick your slaggy sister?" Scorpius suggested.

Hugo cracked a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks guys."

"No problem." Scorpius said.

"Does this mean we're back to being BCF's?" Lily asked. "Best Cousin's Forever." she added in response to Scorpi's questioning look.

"Definately."

The three teens clambered down the tree and into the garden where they found an anxious Hermione. "Oh Hugo!" she cried throwing her arms around him. "I was so worried, I thought you ran away! Are you hurt! Did he hit you very hard?! I think I can see a bruise! Oh Hugo!"

"I'm fine mum." Hugo said prying himself from her grip.

"I can't beleive your father!" She shrieked angrily. "How dare he! I was so angry, Ginny told me I needed to go calm down! And this is _Ginny. _She's never rational when she gets into one of her tempers and she was definately furiouse!" she said to no one in particular. "She would usually never stop me from kicking Ron's arse! I mean yes he's swatted you before when he got really gets angry but never on the face! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE STRUCK YOU!

"Looking back. I'm not really surprised." Hugo admitted. "It's not like he actually gives a damn about me."

"Hugo Arthur Weasley! Don't ever say that! Of course your father cares about you."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "If he does, he cares about Rose more. Way more."

"Hugo, that isn't true!" Hermione said desperately. "He just has a short temper."

"Only with me! If _I _wanted the tart he would have let Rose keep it. If _I_ wanted _Rose's_ new Firebolt 2000, he would yell at me for being selfish and not being thankful for what I have."

Hermione sighed. "Look, I know you really wanted that broom-"

"That's not what matters! It was my Christmas present! Not hers! And it wasn't even _from _dad." Hugo complained. Then, he gasped and covered his mouth as if he'd said something he shoudn't have.

"What do you mean it wasn't from Ronald?" Hermione asked him with a voice of forced calm.

"Nothing. Forget I said that."

"Hugo. You tell me right now."

"I told dad I wanted it for Christmas and he said it was too expensive and he'd only 'buy' it for me if I saved up in enough money to pay him back for it. So, I saved up all year and gave him the money to buy the damn broom and he let Rose have it!" Hugo spit out quickly but angrily. "That was all my money. Every last knut. My girlfriend _broke up_ with me because I couldn't afford to buy her a birthday present!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione screamed barging in the house.

Scorpius, Hugo, and Lily exchanged amused looks as Hermione's voice penatrated the once silent night. They quickly ran inside to see what was going on.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN CHILD! YOU GAVE _HIS _BROOM TO ROSE EVEN THOUGH SHE GOT A KNEW ONE LAST YEAR!"

"WHAT?! SHE WANTED IT!"

"SO YOU GIVE IT TO HER? SHE NEEDS TO LEARN THAT SHE CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING! THAT WAS HUGO'S MONEY!"

There was a collective gasp from the family and Grandmum Weasley exclaimed, "RONALD WEASLEY!" Scorpius privately would not want to get on her bad side. This was the woman who killed his Great Aunty Bellatrix Lestrange.

"WELL-I-HE-" Ron seemed to not know what to say. "SHE DESERVED IT!"

"SHE DESERVED IT? I'M NOT SAYING ROSE IS A BAD KID BUT THINK ABOUT IT: SHE THREW A QUAFFLE AT LILY'S HEAD,"

"SHE DROPPED IT!"

Hermione went on. "SHE LOCKED LILY IN A CLOSET,"

"THERE IS NO PROOF!"

"SHE ASKS FOR EVERYTHING!"

"SHE HAS A REPUTATION TO KEEP UP WITH!"

"AND SHE'S BEEN ACTING UP QUITE A BIT. ROSE. ISN'T. PERFECT."

Rose's eyes filled with tears. "Stop being so mean!"

Hermione sighed and knelt by her daughter. "Rosie darling. I didn't mean to offend you but, no one is perfect darling. Your brother deserves as much as you do and he just isn't getting that. Would you please give him his broom back? He bought it himself."

"But I want it!" Rose exclaimed.

"She does not have to give him that broom back just because he wants it!" Ron argued. "If Rose isn't supposed to get something because she wants it. Neither is Hugo."

"But, that broom is actually _mine _not someone elses!" Hugo pointed out."I bought it."

By this time, most of the family had left as it was getting late. The only ones left were the Potter's, Teddy, Uncle Bill and his family, (Most of them had gone upstairs to their rooms.), and Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley.

"I don't care." Ron replied.

"Of course you don't. All you care about is Rose."

"Don't use that tone with me!" Ron raised his hand threateningly and Hugo flinched.

Hermione put herself between them. "That is enough! Ron, I am not going to let you hit him again! You need to leave and calm down."

"Fine. Come on then, we're leaving." He stormed out of the room and Rose followed him haughtily.

"I don't want to go with him." Hugo said a littly fearfuly.

"Daddy, can he stay with us tonight?!" Lily asked hopefuly. "Please!?"

"Of course he can." Harry answered hugging his nephew. "If your alright with that Hermione."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. I'll floo by with his stuff." she pulled Hugo into a hug. "Don't worry. Ok love? You'll be fine. I'll see you later. Love you."

"I love you too mum." he called as she walked away.

* * *

**_Lily_**

Lily, Scorpius, and Hugo spent a while filling eachother in on their lives. It turned out Hugo didn't really seem to fit in with the family either, had a girlfriend for a brief period of time, and most of the Gryffindors saw him as Rose Weasley's dorky little brother except for his friend Jordan Thomas.

"But, even he thinks I'm different." Hugo admitted. "I'm really jealous of you sometimes."

"Of _me?" _Lily asked astonished. "My cousin tried to kill me twice, I'm in a totaly different house than my whole family, and have a crazy abusive ex boyfriend, who just happenes to my godbrother and wants me 'to pay'. You're jealouse of _me?" _

"Look at it from my perspective. I'm really different but, everyone expects me to be the same because I ended up like everyone else. And atleast you have a protective father, mother, friend, and brothers who care about you! All I've got is my mum when things get rough."

"You've got us!" Scorpius added.

"Yeah." Hugo mused. "I do!"

"I guess I never really thought about it that way." Lily said. "Atleast I can show that I'm not my mum. Everyone knows who I am, not who I should be."

"Exactly!" Hugo exclaimed. "I really wish I was in a different house sometimes. Everyone expects me to be like Rose but I'm not...And I'm glad I'm not Rose."

"Are you three coming?" James asked appearing in the doorway. "Al and I are still waiting in the basement."

The five children had decided to have a sort of slumber party in the Potter's fully finished and furnished basement. Lily, Sorpius, and Hugo were supposed to be getting their things from upstairs but had taken advantage of the time to talk. The piles of 'supplies' were still sitting on the floor.

"Oh. Yeah we're coming!" Lily answered.

"I'll help you." The seventeen year old said as he picked up a large pile of comforters and pillows.

Eventually, they managed to bring everything they needed down. "What should we do first?" Albus asked.

"I don't know." James made a face. "But mum says we have to go to sleep by 1:30. What a kill joy."

They all laughed. "We could watch a movie." Scorpius suggested.

"Cool, which movie..."

Lily rolled her eyes. "As fun as a movie would be, does ayone know how to work that thing?" she asked pointing at the Potter's plasma screen T.V.

"Oh." James said. "Dad's the only one that does. I'll go ask him."

"No use." Albus said stopping his brother. "He's a sleep. And when Dad sleeps, it's not easy to wake him. We'll just have to figure it out ourself. I mean, how hard could it be?"

They spent the next hour trying to figure out how to work the T.V. They new how to turn it on but... it wasn't plugged in. Once they figured out how to do that, they had to figure out how to hook up the D.V.D player. This, they could not do. Especialy because the instructions were written in Japanese.

"Any one know how to read Japanese?" Albus asked. "Because judging by the picture, this says we need to either insert the wire thingy into one of those weird holes in the back of this thing or hit the thing with the wire thingy."

"You really think we need to hit it?" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"You never know. These muggles are mad." Albus said wisely.

Finaly, James got frustrated. "Work!" he yelled angrily poitning his wand at it. There was a loud boom and smoke filled the air.

All the kids began coughing and peering through the haze to find eachother.

"Scor, is that you?" Lily said grabbing someone's arm.

"Yeah. Let's find the rest."

Slowly, the smoke cleared to reveal an odd sight. Hugo, Lily, and Scorpius were stading close together. The three laughed at James and Albus. The two brothers had been frightened. They were both hugging eachother tightly. When they realized the smoke had cleared and what they were doing, they broke apart looking horrified. "This never happened." James told his brother.

Albus nodded. "Agreed."

The younger three burst into laughter while Albus and James glared at them.

"What are we going to do about the T.V?" Hugo asked looking at the wreckage that lay through out the basement.

"I can do magic now cuz!" James said pointing to his wand.

"Obviously not." Albus said as James scowled at him.

"Reparo!" he cried pointing his wand at the wreckage. Thankfuly, instead of blowing up the pieces of the T.V put themselves back together.

"How about we don't watch a movie." James suggested. "And if mum asks, the sound was me dropping a pack of exploding snap cards. Which is why, we're going to now play exploding snap. He grabbed a deck of cards from a shelf and promptly dropped them creating another loud boom.

"Whoops."

"Kids, what's going on down there?" Ginny called.

"Nothing." James yelled back.

"James is just being a klutz. He dropped a pack of exploding snap cards...twice." Albus added stiffling his laughter.

"James, stop being a klutz." Ginny called causing James to scowl and the other four people to laugh. "Go to bed in half an hour." she added.

James looked at his watch. "Blimey. It's all ready 12:30. We spent a lot of time on that old T.V didn't we? Well, let's play."

The wizards occupied themselves by playing Exploding snap until Ginny came down threatening to take away their brooms if they didn't go to bed. Chuckling softly, the five children climbed into their comfortable sleeping bags and eventually, fell asleep.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

Hugo remained with the Potter's for the rest of the holidays not wanting to return home. Hermione kept trying to convince him but, he never did go back. Instead, Hermione was spending an unusual ammount of time with Harry and Ginny in Harry's study having whispered discussions.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Albus said as the five sat in the drawing room.

"We could find out..." James pulled out several flesh colored strings.

Scorpius paled. "I-I don't think we should do that." he said quietly. His mid went back to the night he spied on his father and grandfather. He had learned his lesson that night. He didn't ever want to spy at a study doorway again.

"Oh come on mate." James wheedled. "The worse that will happen is we'll get caught and yelled at by mum and maybe loose our brooms for a week."

"I-if your sure." Scorpius said uneasily.

"I'm positive!" James chirped. "And, it's not like we're actually going to get caught. The one and only James Potter the second is too good for getting caught."

"Except when you took the map, and when you put suger in the salt shaker, and when you tried to steal a potion from Sluhorn's storage, and-"

James cut Albus off. "So, maybe I've been caught a few times. But that doesn't mean we're going to caught this time."

"And also, may I point out that if you're James Potter the _second_ you aren't exactly the one and only."

"Fine the one and only James _Sirius_ Potter. Better?"

"Much."

"So are we doing this?"

There was a moment of silence in which everyone debated wether or not they should spy at the doorway.

"I think Hugo should decide." Lily said out of nowhere. "It's his mum and they probably talking about him."

"See, Hugo has every right to snoop!" James exclaimed.

"I never said that. Hugo, I strongly urge you to think before making a rash -" Lily started

"I want to go." interupted Hugo. "I want to know what she's talking about."

"Super!" James quickly handed everyone a flesh colored string and lead them to the office door. "Go!" He ordered causing the extendable ears to wriggle under the crack in the door.

"... it always been this way?" Ginny was saying.

"For a while." Hermione answered.

"Has he ever hit him before?"

"Not on the face no. Not that I know of. But, he shows so much love to Rose and he treats Hugo like he's all ready a man instead of fourteen. Hugo's convinced ROn doesn't love or care for him. It hurts Hugo like anything. He just doesn't understand why." Hermione sounded consderably distraught.

"Do you know why?" Harry asked gently.

"No!" Hermione cried. "I-I have a suspicion though."

"Go on."

"I think it may be because, well, Ron grew up with boys. You were the only girl Ginny. You always seemed to be his favorite sibiling so, I thought, maybe Hugo reminds him of his brothers and he favors Rose like he favored you. Or maybe, he just wanted a bit of change from boys. I mean I know he really wanted a girl."

"Oh." Ginny said. "But, that's not a good reason!"

Hermione must have shook her head. "It's not."

"Could it be Hu reminds Ron of Fred?" Harry suggested. "And he misses him so he distances himself from Hugo?"

"No, Hugo isn't like Fred..."

They all knew who Fred was. He was Uncle George's twin who had died in the war. He was why Grandmum Weasley cried when she mad Fred's Christmas jumper. He was why there was a room in The Burrow filled with jumpers embezeled with a yellow F that Grandmum knit every year.

"So, what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione wailed despaired. "I love Ron I really do! I love Rose too and of course I love Hugo. I couldn't live without any of them!"

"Which is exactly why your brief idea of divorce is out of the question." Harry's voice said.

Hugo's eyes widened in shock and the rest of the teenagers looked at him.

"I know, I know... I wasn't really actually considering it. I just don't know what to do! I mean, he _struck _him! I mean I doubt even Draco Malfoy would do that to his child!"

Scorpius closed his eyes hoping and praying this discussion wasn't taking this turn. _"Please don't tell her, Please, Please, Please don't tell her!" _he thought. He coud feel the stares of Albus, James, Lily, and Hugo.

"Er well, that's besides the point." Scorpius heard Harry say hastily.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps, you four need to spend some time together." Ginny suggested. "After a huge fight in our house we always try and spend some quality time together to ease things up. Do you guys spend a lot of time together?"

"Yes, well, no. Not really. I mean, Ron usually takes Rose out for a special day so I take Hugo out so he doesn't feel left out. We run into eachother sometimes and eat lunch together though."

"That's not nearly good enough." Ginny said. "Come summer, I'm going to plan a day for you all and you are going to spend some family time. Maybe, if Ron and Hugo spend time together, they'll build a bond."

"Maybe." Hermione said sounding unsure.

The six young wizards heard the sound of the adults getting up and quickly scampered into the living room. James hurriedly shoved the extendable ears into his pocket.

The adults walked into the room. "Hugo, darling, will you please come home today? I miss you." Hermione pleaded.

Hugo slowly nodded and Hermione beamed throwing her arms around him. The Weasley's left in a hurry to get home where Hermione promised Hugo a treat. As Harry and Ginny went to prepare dinner, the five teenagers sat in the drawing room.

"Told you we woudn't be caught." James said smugly.

* * *

Scorpius barely listened to the general buzz of conversation at dinner that night. He was preoccupied with thinking of a memory from the summer before.

_"What? You afraid to go back to your daddy?" Frank taunted. "See, this is why your a stinking Slytherin. Your a wimp."_

_Frank took a step towards Scorpius who insinctively backed away. "No one wants you here. You know that Malfoy? Your a charity case. It was damn good of the Potter's to take you in." Frank laughed. "It's funny how easy it must have been to beat you up. Isn't it Lily?"_

Frank had known about his father. He had known. The Potter's and him hadn't told any of the family yet, Frank had known. It hadn't bothered him at the time. he had been to occupied with Lily's comment but now, it struck him.

_How had Frank known?_

"Scorpius, love, is everything all right?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Scorpius jumped. "What? Yes. I'm fine. Just thinking..."

Lily shot him a suspicious look and he mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

She nodded and offered him some more roles.

* * *

"Spill." Lily commanded as soon as the two of them escaped to her bedroom.

"I was thinking, after Mrs. Weasley said that about my father, we never told the rest of your family about my dad. Which I'm happy about. I don't want them to know. Then, I remembered when that arse Frank was taunting me last sumer. He said I was afraid to go back home and that it was funny how easy it must have been to beat me up. Remeber?"

"Yes but, what does that have to do with-oh!" Comprehension dawned on Lily's face. "How did he know?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I don't know. I though maybe you told him but-"

"I would never betray you like that! I wouldn't ever give away your secret without your permission."

"I know." Scorpius said smiling. "That's why I was certain it wasn't you."

"We are going to find out how he figured out. I promise. We can't have him spreading around your secret."

Scorpius smiled and enveloped Lily in a hug. He breathed in the sweet, cinnamony smell of her curly ginger locks. How he wished they had actually kissed.

"I love you Scorpi." she said making his heart flutter. "As a friend." she added hastily.

"Yeah." he said. "Me too. As a friend. Cause otherwise it would just be weird... sort of..."

"Not really but... yeah... I- Do you want to see if James and Al are interseted in a game of Gobstones or something?"

"Yeah. Let's do that..."

* * *

**_Lily_**

The day of their departure dawned bright and early. The five Potters and Scorpius stepped out into the chilly morning air and were plesently surprised to see a flurry of snow decending on them.

"Looks like its going to snow a bit." Harry said glancing up at the sky.

"Yay!" Lily cheered. She spun around in the snow, her long hair flying out behind her.

"Come on." Ginny said laughing. "Get in the car, we can't be late."

When they arrived at the station, the six wizards hurried to the barrrier between platforms 9&10. "Quickly! Quickly!" Ginny said urging them onto platform 9 3/4.

Scorpius and Lily ran onto the platform followed by James, Albus, Harry, and Ginny. The two Slytherins hurried along the trainlooking for a compartment. Finaly, they found Annie and Timmy waiting for them.

"Where were you?!" Annie exclaimed.

"We thought you were going to miss the the train!" Timmy added.

"Well, we didn't."

Scorpius and Lily stuck ther heads out the window and waved to Harry and Ginny as the train pulled away.

Suddenly, Scorpius drew back from the window his face pale and fearful. Lily noticed this and quickly whispered into his ear, "What's wrong?"

"Later" he whispered back.

"GUESS WHAT!" Timmy yelled.

"What?" Lily and Scorpius asked.

"Finnegan lost his prefect badge because he got caught in a broom closet with some bird. So, guess who they gave it to?" Without waiting for an answer Timmy yelled, "ME!"

"Congratulations!" squealed Lily shotting a glance at Scorpius who had smiled weakly before relapsing into his state of fearfulness.

Neither Annie nor Timmy seemed to have realised that Scorpius wasn't paying attention..

"Speaking of that, I have got to go to the meeting now..." Timmy said.

"I hope you two don't mind, I'm going to sit with my cousin, she found out she was magical too! A Ravenclaw if I saw one though. Constantly ratteling of random facts."

"Nope. We don't mind." Lily said.

"Great!" The couple bounded out of the compartment slamming the door behind them. Lily quickly locked it and faced Scorpius.

"What happned?"

"It was him." Scorpius said quietly. "I saw him on the platform."

"Who?" Lily asked worriedly.

"My dad." Scorpius sounded terrified. "I saw my dad on the platform. He was looking for me. I know it."

Lily put her hands to her mouth horrified. "Did he see you?"

Scorpius slowly looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes, he saw me... and he didn't look too happy."

* * *

**Author's Note: Here it is! I know the last few chapters have been kind of short so, I wrote a nice long one for you guys filled with a few little Scorily moments! I hope you liked it!**

**I know Ron seems a little extreme but, I re-read the last chapter and this is just how he came across to me. This chapter shows that Lily's family isn't perfect either because no family is. From now on, Hugo is going to be a big part in this fic.**

** Right now I'm sick, :(, but, that means I have a lot of time to write! **

**Um... the thing about Domonique is still open so... tell me what you think! **

**Remember to R&R!  
~4everbookworm**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. :P I don't own any songs either.**

* * *

_**Lily**_

* * *

"Scorpius this is not good."

"Of course its not!"

"Why is he looking for you! You said he was glad you left!"

"I don't know! Legal issues? Anger? My mum? Point is, he's here."

"What are we going to do?"

Scorpius shrugged. He looked calmer now. "There really isn't anything we can do. There isn't anything _he_ can either."

"You mean your just going to let this go? If I were you I would be terrified."

"I can't pretend I wasn't... I just thought, he didn't get me did he? I'm on the train. We're going to Hogwarts. He's not going to waste his time looking for me."

"How do you know?"

"Because, why would he spend his time to come looking for me at school all the way in Scotland when he didn't even want to spend the time to name me?"

"What do you mean he didn't even spend the time to name you?"

Scorpius laughed. "It's quite funny really. My mum told me when I was little and she actually gave a damn about me."

Lily was baffled at the off hand way he managed to say that. Who sounded so casual when saying their mum didn't care for them?

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Well, after I was born, my parents finaly decided to find a name for me. They didn't have the time to go look for any so, they just sat in St. Mungo's trying to come up with a name. Actually, my mum sat in St. Mungo's trying to think of a name while my dad read a book."

"Of names?" Lily asked even though she knew the answer.

"No. I don't know what book. My mum couldn't think of anything so, she asked him what he wanted to name me. He pointed to a random word in the book, which happened to be scorpion, and told my mother to name me that."

"So, he picked his only child's name by pointing to a word in a book?"

"Basicaly, my mum had the decency to change it to Scorpius instead of Scorpion. I'm just glad my dad didn't put his finger on the word 'the'. Imagine having to go around being called 'The Malfoy'."

"Your mum might have changed it to Theo or something." Lily reasoned.

"I suppose so but his finger landed on scorpion so, I'm Scorpius."

"I just realized something," Lily said. "Annie went to go talk to her cousin that just found out she was magical..."

"Yes Lily dear, bit slow aren't we?"

Lily glared at him. " Shut it Theo. What I mean is, first years come in the beggining of the school year, not after Christmas break. A muggle born wouldn't be able to catch up if they joined in the middle of the year. Bones would have made her wait till summer."

"Oh." Scorpius said as it dawned on him. "Yeah, you're right."

"Bit slow aren't we?" Lily said causing Scorpius to scowl at her. "So, what do you think she's doing?"

"I don't know... maybe snogging Timmy."

"Who is in the Prefects compartment."

"Maybe he lied so they would both have an excuse to go snog or something."

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, he didn't lie. I heard Finnegan complaining about loosing his badge at the station."

"Well, then we've got an Annie to find."

The two 'sneaked' out of the compartment and walked down the corridor. They found Annie outside the door of a compartment holding Kassandra Montague, Susan Harper, and two other older Slytherin girls.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked making Annie jump.

"Oh, Scorpius it's you! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, what are you doing here?" Scorpius repeated.

"Playing a prank of course!"

"Then, why didn't you invite us?" Lily asked looking a little hurt. "We always play pranks together!"

"I'm sorry. It's just, I-" she sighed. "You guys always come up with all the pranks and you are brilliant at them. Timmy, Scorpius and you, could easily pull of a huge prank and I wanted to surprise you guys." Annie admited.

"Oh." They both said. "We didn't know you felt like that." Lily told her.

"How about this? Lily and I will go back to our compartment and you pull off this prank, it'll still be a surprise to Lily, Timmy, and me."

"Ok!" Annie said brightly.

* * *

Timmy returned a few minutes after Lily and Scorpius. "Annie still greeting that cousin of hers?" he asked.

"Yup." Scorpius said without looking up from his book. "How was the prefects meeting?"

Timmy pouted. "Boring. The heads just droned on and on and on about responsibility and other such things that don't matter."

The other two laughed. "You realize that is what being a prefect is about right? Responsibility."

"Which I have none of. None of have any responsibility. Plus I have to work with the cow called Rose."

"Rather you than me mate."

At that moment, there was a loud boom that caused all three of them to jump. Annie walked in looking cheerful. Lily and Scorpius shot her look as Timmy voiced what they were thinking.

"What did you do?"

"I blew up something in the Cows compartment."

The foursome had unofficialy nicknamed Kassandra and Suzie the Cows while Flint and his gang were reffered to as 'that lot'. These names were mainly used in Lily's second and first year when the Cows and 'that lot' were active. However, once they got on the bad side of Lily's jinxes, they eased up a bit.

"And you didn't get caught?" Scorpius asked surprised.

"Nope!"

"Wonderful!" Lily beamed. "That'll teach those cows."

"Now if only we could teach Rose." Scorpius sighed.

"What did she do now?" Annie asked sympathateticaly.

Lily and Scorpius told their friends about Hugi and the events of their break. They told them everything except... their almost kiss. The other two didn't nned to know that. "It's more the fact that she's like an annoying fly then anything." Scorpius said.

"Odd isn't it, she didn't actually _do_ anything to either of us all winter..." Lily mused.

"You're right..." Scorpius said suspiciously. "Ignored us actually. No teasing or flirting."

"Ah well. Maybe she's over it."

They spent the rest of the train trip playing exploding snap and slowly making there way through a mountain of chocolate frogs, bertie bots, cauldron cakes, and other sweets. Annie produced a slab of Honeydukes chocolate that they split and quickly devoured. When the train finaly pulled into the station, Timmy went off to handle prefects duties while the other three waited for him. They scrambled into the carriage and headed back to Hogwarts.

"Good to be back." Scorpius said appreciatively as they ate in the Great Hall.

"Don't get to comfortable Malfoy." a voice hissed making Scorpius jump. "Between us, Longbottom, and your daddy... your gonna have a handful." Flint sneered.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't care what jinx your pretty little friend sends our way. We've made a deal. Your both going to have hell to pay for making us look weak. And your daddy's going to find you. You know that right? Couldn't beleive it when I found out. Poor wittle Malfoy. Can't even fight of his dad."

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." Scorpius said fighting to remain calm. How did _he_ know?

"Aw, is poor wittle Scorpius scared?" Flint jeered. He laughed meanly before walking a way to join his friends.

"What was he talking about? What about your dad?" Timmy asked immediatly.

"Scorpius are you-?" Lily began but Scorpius got up.

"I'm full. I think I'll turn in."

Getting up from the bench, he left his completely uneaten food lying on the table as he walked into the hall.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

His feet lead him while his mind wandered. Frank said Lily would pay, his father turned up at the train station, Rose was ignoring them, and then Flint shows up saying he's going to give him hell_ with_ Longbottom. _"Something is up. Someone is going to try to hurt Lily and I." _ Immediatly, he vowed to himself to protect Lily no matter what. He had promised her that and Scorpius always kept his promises. At that moment he wondered, who was that dementor supposed to kiss during fifth year. The answer hit him. _"Me. That dementor was supposed to kiss me and Lily and maybe even James and Albus." _But would his own father do that? Yes, of course he would. Hadn't his grandfather said he wanted to purge the family of those unworthy? And the Potters were an obviouse target. He found himself in front of a blank stretch of wall in front of the tapestrey of Barnabas the Barmy's failed attempt to teach trolls ballet. A large troll in a pink tutu was ruthlessly clubbing him to death.

Quickly, Scorpius walked past the wall thinking of the room he shared with Lily. It made him feel safer. What was he going to do? Now Flint and his gang knew his biggest secret. As did Frank and Annie and Timmy would ask questions now. On top of that, if what Flint said was true, and he had reason to believe it was, his father was looking for him. He could even come to Hogwarts. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe his father would come all the way to Scotland to get him. Then what? He was defenseless, weak. His father would kill him. Tears began to make there way down the blonde's cheek. Why was it him? Why did he have to be born a Malfoy? Anyone else would have had loving parents who kissed them instead of kicked them, a normal person would have spent the first three years of school happy instead of miserabley running from bullies and dreading their return home.

Scorpius was now crying in earnest. IF his father found him... he didn't think he could take it. He couldn't take another reminder of how worthless and weak he was. Another beating that showed his family didn't care for him. He couldn't take his neglective mother not trying to save him when she could from his abusive father. He couldn't take the cold glares, the sharp slaps, or the indifference his family bestowed upon him. Yet, he had to because he was born a Malfoy. He wasn't born a Prewet, or a Flint, or a McLaggen, or a Boot. He was a Malfoy. Even though, he hadn't done anything in this world, his fathers faults were his weight to carry on his shoulders. The more he tried to convince himself he didn't deserve it, he found he did. Who had ever told him otherwise instead of Lily?

Sweet, beautiful, shy, Lily. His savior. She was a light in his world of darkness. How he loved her yet, there wasn't a chance she would ever love him back. For now Scorpius knew, this wasn't just a crush. He didn't just like Lily. He loved her. Even nif she would go for him, would he be able to keep her safe in his hell like life? How could he throw innocent Lily into his life. He coulddn't have her near his father. He didn't want her to have to carry the burden of Malfoy's. No, that was his problem to solve. Lily was the one he had to protect. He swore to keep her safe from Frank. He may have failed his parents, their friends, and the rest of the world but, he would not fail Lily.

"Scorpi?" Came her voice.

* * *

**_Lily_**

Lily found him in the Room of Requirement sitting on his bed sobbing. "Scorpi?" she said gently. She walked over and sat down beside him throwing her arms around the sobbing sixteen year old. "Scorpius I know that it's not good that Flint knows but, what's wrong?" She could tell something else was wrong from the way her friend was acting. Scorpius wasn't soft. He had endured a lot of pain both physical and emotional. He was no stranger to bullies and other people with intent to harm and rarely seemed so vulnerable.

"The people that dementor in your third year were sent to kiss go by the names of Lily Luna Potter," Lily gasped hearing her name come from his lips. ",Albus Severus Potter, and James Sirius Potter. The dementor was sent especialy for you. Targetting his children, my grandfather beleived, would lead Harry Potter to become weak and allow him to bribed. This way, the Malfoy's could once again be seen as a noble, wealthy family. Setting the dementor loose was also a perfect way to get rid of the one that was undeserving of this Malfoy nobility. Me. It would have been easy to make it look like an accident."

"Scorpius, I- how long have you known this?"

"About five seconds." she could tell he was trying to be humorous for her sake. It wasn't working.

"Scorpius, I don't think even your dad would be that cruel-"

"You don't? Well, I do. You don't know my dad like I do Lily." Scorpius said determined. "And I know he's looking for me. I don't know why but he is. Flint is going to do whatever he wants and Longbottom is going to try to get you. But, I'm not going to let him get you."

Lily's eyes were shining with tears. She was scared. Even thought she didn't want to believe it she knew, these people would hurt her and Scorpius. "How can you stop him?" she whispered.

"I'll do whatever it takes." he said looking her in the eye. "Anything I have to. But I swear, I will keep you safe Lily Luna Potter."

Lily wasn't sure how long they sat in The Room of Requirement,, arms wrapped around eachother protectively, crying into eachothers shoulders. All she knew was, she felt safe.

She loved Scorpius, she just didn't know how.

* * *

**Author's Note: Bit of an angsty chapter there... I hope you still liked it. So, the plot thickens! Domonique has so far been voted as nice but you never know, I still haven't decided and your inout is welcome. I think I have about five or six more chapters for this fic. Maybe more, it depends.**

**Reviews: I got two reviews for the last chapter. :( Thank you to QuinnStromTwilight and Esin of Sardis for your reviews, I had the flu and you guys's reviews made me feel better! **

**Review some more! I'm still trying to get to 100. I'm at 89!**

**~4everbookworm **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. :P I don't own any songs either.**

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

* * *

Scorpius was pleased to find that over the course of the next few months, nothing out of the ordinary happened other than the usual taunts and attempt jinxes from Flint and his gang. As pleased as he was, Scorpius was still suspicious. He had been sure something out of the ordinary was going to happen. He still was, he just didn't know what and when. It was killing him. Ever since the tender age of five, Scorpius had learned to be on guard. Sometimes, when he was younger, if he heard his father coming he would hide. Being aware of your surroundings and possible threats, Scorpius had learned, was very helpful. He knew where he was. He was sure there was a possible threat but, it wasn't specific enough. It troubled him deeply that if someone was to do something, his chances of protecting himself and Lily were not as high as he wished them to be.

However, he had something more troubling to worry about, Valentines Day. It was all ready February and the date was coming quickly. He really wanted to give Lily something, he just wasn't sure what. He couldn't proclaim that he loved her. No way. First of all, she didn't feel that way towards him. They were just friends. Best friends. More like sibilings than anything. Second of all, if he was right about some plot to hurt him, he couldn't pull Lily in any more than she all ready was. Third of all, Harry. Scorpius was so happy to have someone in his life that acted even the slightest bit like a real father should. He didn't want to upset Harry by dating his daughter. After all, who knew how he would react to Lily dating a Malfoy. Whatever he gave her or did for her, it would have to be as a friend.

Most people had been quite upset to find that there was not a Hogsmeade visit on Valentines day like there usualy was if it fell on a weekend. Apparently, too many people had been 'going to far in celabrating the spirit of the day'. Many couples, including Annie and Timmy, had decided to sneak into the town anyways. Scorpius and Lily had decided they would spend the day in the Room of Requirement together. They had made the room their secret spot. They went their when they were sad or troubled. Sometimes they went their just to have fun. As much as they wanted to keep it to themselves, both Scorpius and Lily were considering showing Hugo the room.

Hugo had become a fifth member in their little group. He fit in just fine with Lily, Scorpius, Annie, and Timmy. They were all misfits. The gang had fun playing various tricks on Rose. Scorpius was most proud of a rather brilliant one he had come up with. He had found a spell that could make one person act like another without changing appearence. Scorpius had been acting as Hugo, Hugo as Timmy, Timmy as Scorpius, Lily as Annie, and Annie as Lily. They had completely confused Rose. Timmy had started sarcaticaly flirting with her, Annie had slapped her and accused her of stealing Timmy. Then, Annie had began flirting with Hugo to make Timmy jealouse. Lily and Scorpius were both trying to contain their laughter as they acted as if they didn't know eachother very well. Eventually, they freaked Rose out even more byb changing back to their original personalities.

Scorpius smiled fondly of the memory. Lily's voice echoed through his mind, _"What on earth are you talking about Rose? Why would I be flirting with my cousin disguised as Annie? I was getting to know my best mate that I've known for years but met in January!"_

Was it in his mind or could he hear Lily's voice right now?

"Scorpi!" Lily's voice came from behind him. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need help with?" he asked shaking himself.

"Matchmaking."

Scorpius paused. "Beetween who?" he didn't remember Lily deciding to play matchmaker for anyone and an arguement ensued in his head. Half of him was suspicious that Lily wanted his helf in getting herself a boyfriend. This made him feel sad and lost. The other side of his head told him it was better if she got a boyfriend that wasn't him. She would be safer that way.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You really are dense. Aly and Albus!" Scorpius tried not to stare at the way her ginger hair sparkled with tiny lights in the light Februaury sun.

"Oh." he said feeling stupid. "How can I help?"

"I've got a plan." she guestered for him to sit under the large beach tree they were near. It had been a fairly mild winter and it was actually quite warm for Februaury. Many students had began to spend their time in the slightly nippy weather instead of the toasty common rooms as an early spring moved in. They had gotten one snow after Christmas. Other than that, they had a fairly mild winter and many people were looking forward to spring even though it was only Februaury.

"So, as you know this Saturday is Valentines Day." Lily continued.

_"Don't remind me." _he groaned in his head but, allowed Lily to continue.

"And, many people are sneaking into Hogsmeade to celebrate. I propse that we somehow convince Albus and Aly to be at the same table in The Three Broomsticks for some reason or another. Once they realize they were tricked, they will hopefuly decide to find out who tricked them being the Gryffindors they are. This will allow them to spend quality time together and hopefuly, evemtualy confess that they like eachother." Lily finished proudly.

"Great idea Lils but, how do you know if Albus likes Aly back?"

"Because he blushes everytime he says her name and spent an hour explaining to me why he wanted a girlfriend who had, and I quote, 'shiny blonde hair and dazzlingly dark eyes.' he also mentioned that he didn't care if she 'wasn't the thinnest' and wanted his girfriend's name to start with the letter A. He practicaly told me he liked Aly. I told him he should ask Aly out and he told me I was crazy."

"Ah. Well, now we must decide how to lure Aly and Albus into Hogsmeade and how we are going to get a table on Valentines. Everyone is going to try to get one."

"I owled Madam Rosmerts and she said that she could book table fourteen. There are perks of having a famous dad who saved the world. Anyways, I was thinking we could tell my poor lost puppy like brother that Sabrina wants to meet him at table 14. We could slip him a note from 'Sabrina' that says that."

"Bit cruel but, ok. We could slip Aly a note saying if she meets a man at table fourteen in The Three Broomsticks, he'll give her a mimbletus mimbletonia or something." Scorpius suggested remembering Aly's fondness for rare plants.

"Great idea!" Lily squealed. "This is going to be the best matchmaking thingamabob ever!" Lily hugged Scorpius tightly making his heart flutter. "Lets write the letters now!"

* * *

**_Lily_**

_Dear Albus,_

_I know things beetween us haven't been so great but, I want to talk and work things out. Yes, I was a bitch and cheated on you with that hottie, Joey Boot, but I don't know what to do because I miss you...ish. Anyways, be a darling and meet me at table fourteen at The Three Broomsticks on Valentines Day at around noon will you? You don't need to send an owl back. Just nod or shake your head at breakfast when you get this and I'll know! _

_Sabrina _

_P.S: Don't talk to me about this mkay? It would just be awkward and we need to save all the talking until Valentines Day! _

"There's the first letter." Lily said showing it to her best mate. Best Mate. Was that what Scorpius was? She knew she loved him but... as a friend? Or was this different? As a brother? No, not as a brother for sure. It confused her. She surely wasn't crushing on Scorpius Malfoy...was she? She hastily pushed the question out of her mind. She had to focus on her promise to Aly.

"Did you disguise the handwriting?" Scorpius asked not looking up from the letter he was writing.

"Yep. I also made it sound like that bitch."

"Good. I'm done with Aly's letter." he said looking up at her.

Those grey orbs met her own brown ones and she felt a flutter in her stomach. God his eyes were gorgeous and oh so easy to get lost in. Once again, she pushed her thoughts to the side. Lily grabbed the letter in order to distract herself from those eyes.

**Alice A. Longbottom:**

**Dear Ms. Longbottom,**

**I am a collector of rare magical plants. I believe you have an aptitdue for the suttle science of Herbology. Such an exqusite subject is truly diffcult to understand and it is even more difficult to find someone so deeply in love with plants and fungi. I have seen your work and am quite pleases to find that you classify as a true herbologist in my eyes. **

**Now, to buissness. I have a few rare speciments that I would like to get off my hands. These include a Mimbletus Mimbletonia and a Chinese Chomping Cabbage. I assure you these specimens are in perfectly good condition and I am willing to negotiate deals. If my offer intrests you, meet me in Hogsmeade in The Three Broomsticks at around noon on the fourteenth. I will be at table fourteen. Hope to see you there!**

**Anonymous**

**P.S: You don't need to tell anyone about this meeting and don't bother to send a return owl. **

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It sounds like a load of crap. So, its brilliant!"

Scorpius smiled and carefuly attached each letter to a school owl. "I suppose they'll just fly around until tomarrow?"

Lily shrugged. "I suppose they will."

* * *

The next morning the two anxiously watched as Aly and Albus opened their letters. Lily was pleased to see Aly's face light up. She would be there. Lily was sure.

"Albus is nodding." Scorpius told her. "It looks like our plan is in action."

"Ah Valentines Day." Lily sighed.

"Speaking of that, what do you want to do?" Scorpius asked her.

"Oh I don't know. Talk, play a few games, whatever we feel like."

"And of course it will be strictly platonic." Annie said sarcasticaly as she arrived at the breakfast table.

Lily exchanged half annoyed half amused looks with Scorpius. Annie had been harping on about her suspicions of a secret relationship between Lily and Scorpius. She said they were secretly dating and didn't want anyone to know because they were scared of what others would think. At first, the two had seen it as a good natured joke. After weeks and weeks, it was starting to become a tad annoying.

"Yes, it will be strictly platonic." she said a little snappishly. "We. Are. Just. Friends!" She hated to admit but, the thought of being Scorpius's girlfriend was slightly thrilling. But, what would her family think? What would Scor's? Did he want to be more than friends? A thousand questions spun around in her head.

"Right." Scorpius agreed. "Best friends."

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"Scorpi's like my brother." Lily said. Scorpius's heart sank. Of course, she thought of him as a brother. What had he been expecting? A full fleged declaration of undying love? Lily didn't see him as a potential boyfriend. _"And it's better that way." _he told himself sternly.

"Yep." He could barely bring himself to say the rest. "She's like the sister I never had."

Was it just him or had a brief look of disappointment crossed Lily's face? He was sparred having to answer his mental questions by the arrival of Timmy and Hugo.

Timmy enveloped Annie in a hug before leading her off somewhere. Hugo, however sat right down at the Slytherin table earning him a few looks.

"She's such a priss."

Scorpius and Lily did not even have to ask who Hugo was talking about.

"What did she do this time?" Lily asked sympatheticaly.

"So, you know that broom? She gave it back to me."

"And that is a bad thing?" Scorpius asked confused.

"You didn't let me finish. I took it out on the pitch earlier this morning and she placed a hurling hex on it. I went flying straight off the damn broom. What's worse, people were there watching!"

"Was Ana Wood by any chance one of those people?" Lily asked teasingly.

"How-What-I-I-don't know what you're talking about!" he stuttered blushing that famous Weasley blush.

"I see you staring at her in class all the time. I figured you liked her."

Hugo scowled. "Ya, I do and yes, she saw and laughed."

Ana Wood was a Gryffindor girl who had inherited her mother and father's spirit when it came to Quiditch. Lilke Oliver, she was very passionate about the sport but like Katie, her life didn't revolce around the sport. Scorpius knew she was very pretty with brown hair she always pulled back in a straight pony tail, her brown eyes always seemed to sparkle with excitment and she was very athletic. Shaileigh was also very popular and almost every boy in fourth year and a few older boys had a crush on her.

"Tough luck mate." Scorpius grimaced as he pat Hugo on the back.

"Yeah well, it's not she would go for Rose Weasley's little brother anyway."

"You should write to your mum about what Rose did." Lily said hurriedly changing the subject.

"No, dad will read it too and then he'll get mad at me."

Hugo's few days at his home before coming back to school had not gone well. According to Hugo, he had gotten in many fights with his dad and Rose. One of them was so intense that Hermione fainted trying to stop it.

"Isn't there anything we can do other than spike her pumpkin juice with expired cider?" Lily asked.

"Nope." Hugo sighed. "Which is why until I move out, I'll never have a life I want." he stared longingly at Ana as she walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Maybe you should just ask her out on Valentines Day mate." Scorpius suggested.

Hugo stared at him. "Are you bonkers? Me? Ask out Ana Wood? On Valentines Day?"

"Yes Hugo, get with the program."

"Not bloody likely. That'll happen when my dad yells at Rose... so never."

"Oh, come on! If you don't try, you'll never know!" Lily urged. "Besides, aren't Gryffindors supposed to be brave and bold?"

"Well..." Hugo hesitated. "I guess I could try."

The two Slytherins watched as Hugo approached his house table. He conversed with the pretty girl a little nervously. Her friends snickered and smirked but, Ana herself was very polite and did not feel that she was above Hugo. Scorpius and Lily watched as Hugo turned bright red while murmurring something. Ana looked politely confused and asked him somethimg. Still, bright red, Hugo spoke again.

"Wonder what they're saying." Lily said.

"We'll find out soon!" Scorpius said as Hugo walked back towards them looking shell shocked yet happy.

He heaved himself into a seat across from them and broke into a grin.

"She said yes!"

"Congrtaulations!" Lily squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy for me too!"

Unnfortunately, their happieness did not last long. Lily gasped as Ana threw herself into Kyle McLaggen's arms and kissed him fiercley. Her friends shot Hugo mocking looks while laughing and obviously ridiculing him.

Hugo moaned and put his face in his hands. "Shit. Now I look like an idiot."

Scorpius just marveled at how mean some people could be.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here! I know, I know. It's been a really long time. I'm sorry! I had a lot of school work and then I got a Pottermore which I was obsessed with for a while (If anyone wants to be friends on Pottermore let me know your username! I'm AvisOwl5929 from Slytherin House!). I'm on spring break now though so, I'll try to put another chapter up the Valentines Day chapter later this week. **

**First: Domonique has been voted as either nice or nice but not all buddy buddy with Lily, Scorpius and the rest. The second option seems more fitting to the plot then me so... there's the answer to that. **

**Second: I have a question. For my Gryffindor version of GREEN, called How To Be a Gryffindor, (It has not been posted yet.), the prolouge is in third person like GREEN. Should I make the chapters in first person? I don't know if I should. Third person might be more fitting but, I want you guys' opinion.**

**Last: Reviews! I'm at 97 reviews people! Three more and I have 100! In order to inspire you to review, I have decided that the 100th reviewer can create a character for GREEN. **

**If you are the lucky reviewer, I will PM you. If you are a guest... well, I guess if the 100th reviewer is a guest the 101st reviewer gets to make the character. Sorry guests! I just can't contact you!**

**Here is what you must PM me about your character IF you are the 100th reviewer:**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Year**

**Appearence**

**Blood Status**

**House**

**Good luck! R&R!**

**~4everbookworm**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. :P I don't own any songs either.**

* * *

_**Lily**_

* * *

Hugo's face was still in his hands.

"Hu? You all right?" Lily asked.

he shook his head. "I really thought, just maybe, she might actually like me!" he choked out.

"I know mate." Scorpius said comfortingly.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked.

"Why don't you join us?" Lily suggested.

"No, no." Hugo said. "I'll just go into Hogsmeade and hang around. I've been following you around too much. You guys need some time alone."

Scorpius laughed. "You act like we're dating and you're a loner following us around."

Hugo looked up confused. "You're not dating?"

Lily and Scorpius exchanged looks. "No." they said in unison.

"We're just best friends." Lily said while half of her screamed in protest of this comment.

"So, join us!" Scorpius said.

"No, I think I need some time alone." Hugo said. "Come on Lils, we had better get to class."

"Bye, Scor." Lily followed her cousin to DADA. As they sat down she noticed Hugo's eyes immediatly travelled to Ana Wood. Ana was happily chatting with her friends.

Lily noticed that Hugo didn't take his eyes of Ana all through class.

"I thought you would hate her now!" she told him.

"I know, I know I should!" he said desperately. "But, I just can't forget her." he stared at her retreating back. "She's flawless."

"On the outside. She's a jerk inside."

Lily quickly rushed to potions. She got there just as Proffesor Smith through open the door. When they had gotten back from Christmas Break, Proffesor Bones had made an announcement while Lily and Scorpius were in The Room Of Requirement. Apparently, Proffesor Slughorn had gone back into retirement because he was getting ill. Proffesor Smith, much to his and everyone elses dismay, had become potions proffesor and Binns had returned to teach History Of Magic. Smith had turned even sterner and meaner since he lost his post. He hated Slytherins even more since some , cough Montague and Flint cough, had tried to convince him that Slytherins always got special treatment in potions. Hufflepuffs were still his favorite and Gryffindors were closely following. He didn't really seem to care about Ravenclaws but, any student late to his class had a gaurenteed detention.

Just as everyone was sitting down, the only exception to that rule danced in. Literally. Jonna Mallory, or Jo, was an aspiring dancer. She looked it too. Her shoulder-length brown hair was usually in a bun and she was tall and slender. The reason Jonna was an exception to the rule was because she was just so nice. She always smiling and impossible not to like. Even Kassandra, Susan, Jack, Calvin, Jonah, and Steven liked her.

"Sorry I'm late Proffesor," the Ravenclaw apologized. ", Proffesor Longbottom wanted to talk to me about something."

"That's quite all right Ms. Mallory." Smith said. "Take a seat, the lesson is about to begin."

Jonna sat in the only empty seat which was next to Lily and Annie.

"Hello." she said.

"Hi." Lily smiled.

By the time potions was over, Lily and Jonna were exchanging jokes about Smith. Lily now understood why everyone liked her. Jonna's blue eyes always sparkled with happiness and her freckled face always had a smile on it.

"Can I tell you something?" the taller girl asked.

"Sure."

"I know most people, especially people like me who have a wizard parent do something with magic but, I really do want to be a dancer."

Lily laughed. "Like everyone didn't all ready know that Jo."

Jonna smiled. "I know. But, some people don't think I really mean it. Others don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can do it."

"Thanks!" Jonna smiled. "I've got to get to charms. Bye!"

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"Hi wittle Scorpius!"

"Shut it Flint."

"Or what."

"I'll jinx you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

This is how the average conversation went between Scorpius Malfoy and Jack Flint. They usually ended in a full fleged duel and detention. Scorpius was getting fed up with it.

"Hey Malfoy." he heard a male voice.

"Just leave me alone Flint!"

"Ooook." he heard James say.

"Sorry James." he said facing the older boy. "He's just been bugging me ever since we got back to school and the teachers are so tired of us they even stopped giving detentions."

James raised his eyebrows. "That sucks." he straightened his glasses. "anyways, I would like to talk to you about Valentines Day."

It was Scorpius's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Oooook..."

"Now, many couples are known to go to far on the day. If I catch you going farther than kissing and hugging my sister, you're dead."

Scorpius cringed. "I hate death threats. Used to get them quite often. Nasty things. Oh, and why would I be kissing Lily?"

James looked confused. "Because she's your secret girlfriend."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"It isn't true?"

"For the hundreth time, no! Lily and I are just best friends!"

"But, Albus said-Oh, never mind..." James looked flustered. "Um, then... Er...um... this is awkward."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"James!" Emma's voice called as she rounded the corner. "There you are. I told you not to harrass him about Lily, they are just friends!"

"Thank you! Someone actually believes the truth!" Scorpius said gratefully.

Emma smiled at him and scowled at James. "Now come on," she said pulling him away. "You should be planning _our_ Valentines Day not Scorpius and Lily's."

* * *

"Can you believe this?!" Lily screamed frustrated. "Albus came and started lecturing me about the dangers of couples going to far on Valentines Day. I asked him what the hell he was talking about and he said me and you dating secretly! When are people going to realize we're just friends!"

"Or are you?" Annie asked suspiciously.

Scorpius ignored her. "I know. James told me he would kill me if I went farther than kissing and hugging you. It's really getting annoying now."

"Yeah," Lily said ",like we would ever kiss."

Scorpius's mind went back to that day in his room at the Potters' house. They had been so close...

Lily must have remembered that day too because she turned a little red. There was an awkward silence and then Annie and Timmy began jabbering about their Valentines Day plans. The two of them had distanced themselves a little bit from Lily and Scorpius. They had always gotten along better with eachother but now their group seemed to be collapsing. It was Annie and Timmy and Lily and Scorpius now instead of Annie,Timmy, Lily, and Scorpius. The first two had been spending much of their time away from Lily and Scorpius. Lily and Scorpius had been spending much of their time with Hugo and sometimes Aly and Domonique.

* * *

**_Lily_**

"You know how everyone is always saying its impossible to not like Jonna Mallory?" Lily said as she lounged with Scorpius in The Room of Requirement.

"Yeah, I've heard that."

"It's true. She's so bloody nice!"

"Did you meet her?"

"Yep." Lily proceeded to tell him about meeting Jonna in potions. Lily and Jonna had become friends fairly quickly. They talked in classes and had gotten to know eachother very well. "I think she'd be good for Hugo." Lily stated.

"Another matchmaking gimmick?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm not going to try to get then together if I'm not certain they like eachother. Besides, Jonna has a boyfriend. She's dating the bloke, Max Corner."

"I thought Patricia was dating him?"

"She dumped him and went crawling back to James, remember? After he refused her she got with John MacMillan."

"Oh yeah..."

It was a nice feeling. Sittng with her friend in their special room. The castle was fairly quiet and empty. the amount of people 'sneaking' out of the school was alarming. They literally walked out of the school and the teachers didn't even bother to stop them. James had lead Emma on a romantic tour through the dusty secret passage into Hogsmeade only to find swarms of people walking out the front entrance of the school and down the path to Hogsmeade.

"Oh, hey I got something for you." Scorpius said fishing in his pocket.

"Oh, Scorpi, you really didn't have to." Lily's cheeks turned red.

"I wanted to. It's strictly platonic of course."

"Goes without saying."

"Here." he handed her a small green box. She opened it and saw a golden chain lying on an emerald green velet cushion. Carefully, she picked it up to find a charm bracelet with four charms on it.

"One for each year I knew you." he said softly. "I was planning on giving it to you next year when I left but, I couldn't wait."

"It's beautiful." she whispered. The first charm was a dove. Peace. The second charm was a smiley face. Laughter. The third charm was a flower. Beauty. The last charm was a heart. Love.

"Peace, laughter, beauty, and love. Those are things you brought into my life."

It happened again. They were so close. She stared into those grey orbs. Love. Maybe she did love Scorpius in that way. Maybe she did have a crush on him. Shoud she kiss him? Should she back away? She didn't have to decide because at that moment a voice drifted in.

"Oh please. A charm bracelet? I could do much better than that."

Lily whirled around. "Frank."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I'll just leave this chapter off here! **

**First: REVIEW**

**Second: REVIEW**

**Third: REVIEW**

**Fourth: REVIEW**

**Fifth: REVIEW**

**Sixth: REVIEW**

**Seventh: REVIEW**

**Eight: REVIEW**

**Ninth: REVIEW**

**Tenth:**

**APRIL FOOLS! :P Don't know how well tht worked but, whatever. I'm not being evil. Read on!**

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"That's how you knew!" Scorpius yelled. "You've been stalking Lily and you heard us talking about my father!"

Frank jeered. "Not stalking. I don't have time to constantly follow her around. Just observing. And I was lucky to listen in on a particularly interesting conversation about the Malfoy v.s Potter and Hogwarts trial. So sweet that you were concerned for eachother."

"How did you get in here?" Lily screamed.

"I followed you. By the way, is dear Jamesie missing something?" he held up a silvery cloak.

"You stole dad's invisability cloak!" Lily was shocked.

"Yes, your brother needs to put his guard up. After I'm done with you I might just head after poor little Emma. I can't let James go around thinking he got the better of me can I?"

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius said. "I thought you were after Lily."

"I am. James cares about you oh so deeply. What better way to bring him down than to harm you?"

Scorpius was confused. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

"When I first came to Hogwarts with James and Fred they didn't think I could be a Gryffindor. I proved them wrong. Even then, it was always them. James and Fred, pranksters, quiditch players, handsome boys that every girl wanted. Fred, he was a follower. But, James, he rose to great heights. He became the one to always help. He became the one everyone thought was great. Just like his father. They said. James and Harry Potter. Great, good, perfect. Then, there was me, odd, brooding, talented, yes. Never in the light. I was never part of those foolish pranks. They asked me to join them, but I refused. It was pity. Nothing else. I preferred solitude. Then, he saved my life from that infernal tree. All to make himself look better. I began my revenge using you. Thinking, throwing you away will crumble him. Then, I realized, everything he did was because he had courage and confidence. You gave him that strength. You, his little sister. He loves you more than anything. Your bond made him happy and strong. Love. You are the reason he excells. Get rid of you, I get rid of him."

Scorpius was still confused but Lily had figured it out now. "You're not after just me. You're after James. You're after everything I hold dear to get to James! You're trying to destroy my family because we're famous and yours isn't!"

"Caught on now have we Lily dear? You hold up the family. Get rid off you, and the family collapses."

"That's sick. You're a maniac. You are not right in the head. Yo belong in St. Mugo's!" Scorpius accused.

"We've got to warn my family!" Lily screamed.

"Now, I can't have you two spilling my plans to the world can I?"

He raised his wand and Scorpius immediatly jumped in front of him. The curse hit him and he went flying backwards. He felt excruciating pain in his head and then, it all went black.

* * *

**_Lily_**

Lily screamed as Scorpius flew backwards and cracked his head. He lay there motionless on the floor.

Frank sent another curse at her and she deflected it sending another curse that wrapped him in ropes his way. She willed The Room of Requirement to be plottable as a plan formed in her mind. She knew she couldn't beat Frank. He was too strong. Too powerful. The ropes were weak and he would be untied any moment.

"Expecto Patronum!" she screamed. The silver mare appeared just as Frank broke his bonds with an angry roar.

"JAMES!" she shrieked. "HELP!"

Her plea for help lost her a few crucial seconds. Her wand flew out of her hand as the mare cantered off.

"You'll never remember this conversation again!" Frank screamed. "Oblivious!"

And everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, so maybe I am being evil. XD At least I updated!**

**There are going to be some new P. in the next chapter! I'll get it up as soon as I can!**

**R&R!**

**~4everbookworm**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. :P I don't own any songs either.**

* * *

_**James (Told you there'd be new ones!)**_

* * *

"Sooooooooo." Emma said dragging the o. "What do you want to do first?" Of course, she didn't think he had it all planned out. He never had anything planned out, except for this time.

"Well, I was thinking, triple W, Honeydukes, Three Broomsticks, and then we can finish up in Madam Puddifoots for after lunch coffee. How does that sound?"

"Wow, you actually had stuff planned out!" Emma said mockingly.

"Don't be superior. I can plan stuff too."

"'Course you can love." she said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his uncle's shop.

"Hey Uncle George!" James greeted happily as they walked in the packed shop.

"Hello James! And who is this lovely young lady you brought with you?"

"This is Emma Clarkson." James stated proudly. "She's my girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you!" Emma said politely.

"The pleasure's mine." George smiled warmly. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Nope. Just browsing." James answered.

The couple looked around for a few minutes before they reached the section with Pygmy Puffs.

"Oooh!" Emma exclaimed. "I've always wanted one of those!"

"What color?" James asked.

"Purple." Emma answered entranced by the little balls of fuzz.

Suddenly, a hand reached into the cage and pulled out a cuddly purple Pygmy Puff. James walked up to the counter followed by a bemused Emma.

"I'd like to buy this Uncle George." James said putting the Puff on the counter and reaching into his money bag.

"Oh no James! I'll buy it!"' Emma protested.

"No way. It'll be my Valentines Day gift to you... the second one." he said referring to the necklace he had given her earlier.

James purchased the Pygmy Puff and gave the cage to Emma who kissed him happily. "You're the best!"

"I know I am." James answered smugly causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"Come on Potter."

After WWW, they visited Honeydukes where they bought a bucket load of sweets which they shared. After that, they headed to The Three Broomsticks for hot butterbear and food.

"Mmmm. They make the best chicken ever." James said. "Not counting Mum's, Grandmum's, and Hogwarts'"

"It is pretty good." Emma agreed.

James smiled at her and pushed back a strand of her dark red hair hair. "Have I told you you're beautiful?"

Emma blushed. "Yes, but it isn't true."

"Of course it is Em." James said firmly. "You are the most beautiful girl I've seen. On the inside and out."

James wasn't sure how long they kissed before he had to come up for air. It was the most magical kiss he had ever had.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." she answered slightly breathless.

James' good day turned bad fast. Just as they stepped out of the pub, a silver mare cantered towards them. "Lily's patronus." he muttered. Alarmed, he ran towards it.

"JAMES! HELP!" her voice came from the patronus, pleading desperately for help, before it disappeared.

"No, no, no! Lily!" he said franticaly searching his pockets.

"James, it'll be ok." Emma said even though she was paper white.

"If Lily's hurt, it won't be ok!" James said flustered. "I need her."

Finally, he found what he was looking for. The Marauders Map. It had seemed to improve itself so that it showed not only Hogwarts but also Hogsmeade. Lily was on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. What? Why was she there? Then, James remembered his father telling them about a room there... The Room of Requirement.

"I thought it burned down!" he exclaimed.

"What burned down?" Emma asked.

"Nevermind!" he said seeing who Lily was with on the map. "Frank's got her!"

"We need to think this through James! You can't just barge up there. Frank's a maniac. You'll get hurt."

"Right, you go to Bones, I'll go save Lily, and... Who'll get Pomfrey and Neville!?"

"Albus." Emma said quickly.

James searched the map. "He's with Aly in Zonko's. Lets go!"

* * *

**_Albus_**

Albus put on his best jeans, a red jumper, and a pair of trainers before heading out of his dorm room.

"You look nice." Louis said following him out. "You meeting someone?"

"Hoping too." Albus lied. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell Sabrina but, he didn't want to get back together with her. Not when she'd cheated on him. Still, he wanted to show her he wasn't sobbing over her and was perfectly capable of finding a new girl himself.

Rose greeted them in the Common Room. "Hey guys."

"Rose." They said.

Albus still hadn't forgiven her for hurting Lily and acting like a royal bitch. Then again, she didn't need to act, she was a royal bitch.

He picked at his breakfast and watched Sabrina. She left the hall with the boy she was dating. _"Why is she with him if she was supposed to be meeting me?" _Albus thought.

Soon, he stood in gront of The Three Broomsticks. He checked the letter again. Table fourteen. He walked over and was about to sit down before he saw it was occupied. Not by Sabrina. By Aly Longbottom.

"Excuse me Aly, I was supposed to meet Sabrina here. You haven't seen her have you?"

"Sabrina? Your ex? No. I was supposed to meet a collector of rare plants here." she said. "He promised me good deals on a Mibletus Mimbletonia and a Chinese Chomping Cabbage."

"Surely not at this table."

"The letter says table fourteen."

Albus frowned and sat down across from her. "Can I see the letter?"

"Sure." she produced the letter from her purse and they compared them.

"Someone tricked us." he said.

"Lily." Aly guessed.

"Why would Lily do that?" Albus asked.

Aly blushed a deep red. "I kind of told her I had a crush on you." she muttered.

Albus's mouth formed an O. "Well, it's good that you do."

Aly looked up surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this." With that, he leaned in and kissed her stright on the lips. It was the most blissful feeling ever. IT wasn't anything like kissing Sabrina. It felt... right. What seemed like hours later they stopped kissing.

"That was..."

"Great, exhilerating, magical?" Aly suggested.

"Yeah." Albus breathed a smile on his face. "Aly Longbottom, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she squealed excitedly throwing her amrs around him. "This can be our first date!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Zonko's. I haven't been there since WWW opened here."

"All right. Lets go!" Albus wrapped his arm around Aly and lead the blonde outside.

Zonko's was almost empty. WWW had made their buissness slow. The staff didn't even seem to care what the customers did anymore. Albus and Aly went around as if the whole place was a playground or a funhouse. They ran through the shop, slid down banisters, played pranks with displays on eachother and made a huge mess.

"Nothing could make this a bad day!" Albus exclaimed collapsing onto a couch with Aly in his arms. How very wrong he was. The thing that could make it a bad day hurtled into the store at that moment.

"Albus!" James said spotting him.

"Hey James! This is my new girlfriend-What the hell happened?!" he said catching sight of his brother's anxious face.

"Lily! She sent a patronus! She's in The Room of Requirement. Frank has her!"

"The Room of What?" Albus asked startled. "The one dad said burned down?"

"Yes," James said hurriedly. "But, FRANK HAS HER!"

Albus jumped up. "What's the plan?"

"Emma's getting Bones, I'm getting Lily to safety, one of you get Pomfrey and one of you get Longbottom and McGonagall."

* * *

**_James_**

The Gryffindors ran up to the castle and split up immediatly going seperate directions. James ran to the seventh floor and up to The Room of Requirement.

_"I need to find Lily!" _he thought desperately as he walked past the wall thrice. Suddenly, the door appeared. He threw it open and rushed in. They were in a cozy sitting room. Frank had his back to him. He was standing by a wall kicking something. No, someone. James could only see Scorpius's blonde hair which was matted with blood. Silently, he sent a stunning spell at Frank who collapsed.

James dragged Frank's body away from Scorpius. "Ligatus!" he cried making ropes wrap around his godbrother.

Lily was lying unconsious a few meters from Scorpius. She was hurt. Not badly. But she was hurt. Scorpius, was a different matter. James could tell he was seriously hurt by the amount of blood on the floor.

He ran over to his sister and scooped her up in his arms. She was so small and fragile. Why would anyone want to hurt his precious little sister? She was everything to him. He began to cry. "I should have been here!" he told himself. "I should have protected her better!" He felt like a failiar. After Frank's fist attack he had promised his parents he would keep Lily safe. He had failed Lily, he had failed his parents, and he had failed himself. James was sobbing over his sister. There was a charm bracelet on her hand. Scorpius must have given it to her. What had happened? James just held his sister close like something might come and take her away.

That is how Emma, Albus, Aly, and the proffesors found them ten minutes later. Frank unconcious and bound, Scorpius sprawled next to the wall bloody and beaten, and Lily lying in a sobbing James' arms.

Emma went an touched his arm. "Come on James. Lets let Madam Pomfrey get them out of here."

Reluctantly, James let go of Lily and followed Emma to where his brother and Aly were standing.

"Why Frank? Why son?" Neville whispered sadly.

"What happened to him?" Aly asked her father. "He used to be so different."

Aly and Albus cried into eachothers shoulder.

"James go owl your parents I'll owl the Malfoys." McGonagall said kindly. "They need to know."

James was too upset to mention that the Malfoys didn't give a damn about Scorpius. He let Emma lead him out of the room and to the owlery. He slowly and mechanicaly wrote a letter to his parents and sent it with Apollo.

Then, he broke down again.

"Shh. James its ok." Emma said comfortingly patting his back.

"I should have kept her safe. I'm her older brother!"

"James, there wasn't anything you could have done."

"But, I promised myself and my parents I would keep her safe!"

"James, you can't break down. You have to be strong. Lily wouldn't want you like this would she?"

"No." he said barely above a whisper.

"Be strong James. She's going to be fine." she said sounding as if she was trying to convince herself that.

He was trying to convince himself the same thing.

* * *

**_Hugo_**

Hugo walked along the streets of Hogsmeade absentmindedly. He wasn't really sure where he was going or what he was doing. He saw Emma and James laughing together and Albus and Aly wrecking Zonko's. He wished he had a girlfriend more than anything. He still would have Leslie Jordan if it wasn't for Rose and his father.

He bitterly kicked a stone. How he despised them. He missed Leslie dearly. He had promised her something for her birthday because she was sad that only her parents had remembered her last one. Then, he had paid for the broom thinking that he would buy her something with the money he had left only to realize to late that he had none left because Rose had 'borrowed' some to get herself some clothes. Leslie had been in an emotional mood when he had told her his dillema and she had screamed at him for hours calling him a liar and selfish on front of the whole common room. Then, she had broken up with him and flounced off with his best mate.

He had been so lost in self pity that he hadn't seen where he was going. Hugo walked straight into a girl. He and the girl both fell on the ground.

"Sorry." he said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's all right." the girl said brightly. "I'm Jonna Mallory. I think you're in my year."

" Hugo Weasley. Yeah. I'm in Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw." she said with a smile. "So, are you looking for someone? I could help you find them."

"No, no, just walking."

"Me too." she said. "My boyfriend had quiditch practice so I decided to come here for a little. Do you want to have lunch or something?"

_"Heck, I got nothing to loose." _Hugo thought. "Sure."

So, they headed to The Three Broomsticks. And then to WWW. And then to Honeydukes. Hugo was having so much fun. Jonna was nice and funny. She didn't see him as Rose's dorky brother but as himself.

"Well, I have to go now!" she said. "I have to meet my boyfriend at Madam Puddifoot's in ten. See you later Hugo!"

"Later Jo!" he called watching her figure retreating. In all the fun they had, Hugo had forgotten that she had a boyfriend. He sighed. _"I think I'm falling for Jonna Mallory. I haven't even known her a day! Damn that girl is amazing!"_

He walked towards the castle feeling slightly dazed.

"Mr. Weasley! Thank goodness I found you!" McGonnagall called. She looked worried

"What's wrong Proffesor?" Hugo asked.

"It's Lily. I fear she's been attacked by Mr. Longbottom."

Hugo pushed past his Proffesor and ran straight towards the school.

_"Not Lily."_

* * *

**_Lily_**

She didn't know where she was. There was a buzz of whispered conversation but, it didn't make sense. "Obliviate... not preformed correctly... memory taken... trial...Frank."

FRANK! the memory rushed back to her. He had come in The Room of Requirement. He was out to get her and his family. Scorpi had jumped in front of her to save her. Scorpius! He was hurt.

She tried to get up but she couldn't.

"SCORPIUS!" she screamed.

Immediatly people came running. Mum, Dad, Albus, James, Hugo, Pomfrey, and McGonnagall.

"Scorpius!" she screamed at them. "He's hurt!"

"Shh. Lily its ok." Ginny said stroking her hair. "Its ok. You're in the Hospital Wing. So is Scorpius. You're both fine."

After Lily had finally calmed down Madam Pomfrey asked her what she could remember.

"Scor and I were talking and then Frank came into the room. Scor figured out he had been following me sometimes and had stoled the invisability cloak."

"That's where it went." James sighed in relief.

"He went on a rant... I don't remember it. All I remember is him saying he was out to get my family and then there was a fight. He sent a curse at me and Scorpius- Scorpius jumped in front of me to save me. Then I sent James a patronus for help before everything went black."

"You are very lucky Ms. Potter." Madam Pomfrey told her. "Mr. Longbottom's curse was incorrectly preformed. Instead of wiping all your memories it knocked you out and temporarily took away your memory. Your story matches the memory of Mr. Longbottom." she then walked off to check on Scorpius who was still out cold.

"Lily, you might want to know what happened next. Do you?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded.

"Frank then turned on Scorpius who, despite his head injury, was coming around. Scorpius attacked Frank who was obviously more powerful. We aren't sure but it seems that he, how do I put this, beat him up pretty badly. That's when James arrived and stupified Frank. After you were taken to the Hospital Wing, Frank was apprehended. Using Legilimens and Veriteserum we managed to get the memoy of what happened day before yesterday, yes you have been out for two days. Frank has been arrested for stalking and attempted murder as well as domestic abuse and kidnapping. He is in Azkaban awaiting trial. He will most likely be sent to a closed and isolated mental ward in St. Mugo's for life."

Lily began to cry. "Scorpius is he ok?"

"We don't know Flower."

Lily cried even harder. Her family enveloped her in a hug but she kept crying untill she fell a sleep.

When she awoke again, the mutters didn't make sense... again.

"Force of the spell... St. Mungo's... parents..."

"Lily!" James said hugging her. "Mum, dad, she's awake."

"How is Scorpius?"she asked immediatly.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. "Not to good. He still isn't awake and he had a major concussion not to mention several broken bones including his arm, rib, and skull. They might have to transfer him to St. Mungos"

"He save your life you know." Madam Pomfrey said briskly walking over.

"You mean he's going to die!?" Harry asked alarmed. If the spell would kill his daughter wouldn't it kill Scorpius?

"No. Hopefully, not." Madam Pomfrey said. "The spell was one of enormouse power. The amount of force that Mr. Malfoy was slammed into the wall with would have shattered every bone in someone of Lily's mass' body." she turned to Harry. "Now, I must be going to get the boy to St. Mungo's. Hopefully, his parents will show up!"

Harry sighed as she walked away. "She doesn't understand that they aren't coming and its better of that way."

"James, is something wrong?" Lily asked. Then she remembered something else that James must all ready know because of the memory. Frank had threatened Emma's safety. "James, he can't get to Emma now."

"I know that." James said in a hollow voice.

"We're going to be fine now." Ginny told her children.

* * *

**_James_**

"James can we talk to you?" Harry asked worriedly. James had not been himself. He had seemed broken.

"I guess." he answered dreading what was coming. He was sure they would be angry at him. Now that he knew the full stroy, he felt even more guilty. Because he had never seemed to give Frank a chance, Lily was broken on the inside and Scorpius on the out. Not only did he fail to protect Lily, he brought on what had hurt her. None the less, he followed his parents out of the Hospital Wing and into the corridor.

People were in class right now. It felt odd thinking that people could care about classes. Emma had gone back to class as had Hugo. They didn't have a choice. Aly had gone home for a few days with Neville and Sarah who were all in shock. Harry and Ginny had told both James and Albus that they had to return to class but while Albus had reluctantly agreed, James had flat out refused to leave Lily's side. Eventualy, his parents had given in.

"James," Harry started. ",is everything all right?"

James took one look at his father's face and knew lying wouldn't work. He shook his head as tears pooled in his eyes. James rarely cried. Yet, in the course of a few days, he had cried more than he could ever remember crying.

"James, what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault!" he sobbed. "I wasn't there to protect Lily like I promised you I'd be and I tried to be the best I could, I really did! I didn't know Frank felt that way! I tried to be his friend! I didn't know I was overshadowing everyone! I was too full of myself! And now, because of that, my little sister and her best friend are hurt!"

Ginny wrapped her arms around her eldest child. "James, this isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. Frank could have found other ways to prove himself then wreck our family."

"And you protected Lily the best you could on Valentines Day." Harry added patting his son's back comfortingly.

* * *

**_Lily_**

The following day Lily was removed from the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey ordered that she spent a few days at home before returning to school. Scorpius, who still hadn't woken up, was transferred to a private room in St. Mungo's.

"Will he be ok?" Lily asked the healer who had checked on him.

She smiled kindly. "Don't worry love. Your boyfriend will be just fine once he wakes up."

"We aren't dating. We're just best friends." Lily told her.

"Oh." the healer left looking surprised.

Lily sighed and brushed a strand of ginger hair off her face as she sat on the bed next to Scorpius' limp form.

"Another person who thinks we're dating Scorpi!" she smiled softly. "Funny how they think that."

"He loves you you know." a voice came from the doorway.

Lily looked up to find James standing there. "Yeah, I know." she said.

"Not like a friend. I wan't sure before but I am now. The way he looks at you. I mean he was bloody willing to die for you. Not just anyone does that. He really loves you." with that, James left the room leaving a very confused Lily.

_"Scorpius loves me? He said I brought love into his life. Surely that means the love of a friend?" _Then, it hit her. Of course he loved her. You don't just almost kiss your best friend twice. You don't just give your best friend a charm bracelet that shows love. You don't just jump in front of a curse for your best friend. You don't get up and keep fighting even if you're hurt for your best friend. You don't do that. Scorpius loved her.

Did Lily love Scorpius? Finally the answer hit her.

Yes, she was in love with Scorpius Malfoy and he was in love with her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Two updates in two days! :) I hope you guys liked it even if it was a bit angsty!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm over 100 reviews now! GREEN's not over yet so, keep reviewing!**

**~4everbookworm **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. :P I don't own any songs either.**

* * *

_**James**_

* * *

"But, she said he would be ok!" Lily shrieked hysterically. "She said he'd be fine once he woke up!"

"Yes, well, the problem is he hasn't woken up yet Lily." Ginny said gently. No one really knew how to help Lily these days. It had been a week since Frank's attack and Scorpius was still unconscious. Lily was week, sensitive and fragile. She wasn't physically damaged but mentally damaged. She would wake up from nightmares screaming. James was very angry about it.

No one messed his little sister up this much. No one. He wanted revenge, he wanted to hurt Frank and make him suffer. Unfortunately, only family was allowed to visit Frank in his Azkaban cell. It was unsafe for anyone else to see him. It pained James greatly to see his little sister so hurt. Even though he had decided that it wasn't his fault Lily got hurt, he still felt a slight amount of guilt. He wanted to help Lily but, no one knew how.

He didn't know what to do! He couldn't just go back to his normal business in order to try to show Lily everything was alright like Albus was. He couldn't talk to her in a soothing voice to calm her like Ginny tried. He couldn't tell her stories to take her mind of things like Harry did. He couldn't do anything!

Emma came to St. Mungo's everyday with Albus. She supported him and made sure he wasn't behind on schoolwork. She was like an angel those weeks.

"Is he ever going to?" Lily sobbed. "What if he dies?"

"Lily, he's not going to die."

"How do you know?!" she asked.

"We've just got to keep thinking that love."

Lily sat down on her bed and cried. She had refused to leave Scorpius' side so, they had to put in another bed for her. After a few days, the healer had old Harry, Ginny, and James that perhaps it was better if she did stay in a closed ward. They didn't want her to hurt herself. In other words,, Lily was broken and no one knew what to do.

Lily would go into hysterical fits of sobbing sometimes. Most times though, she was quiet. She would just sit on her bed scribbling away madly in a journal. She didn't let anyone see what was in it. The healer, Healer Fawcett, had a suspicion that she was writing out her feelings. This, she told the Potters, was a good thing. Venting her feelings would hopefully calm Lily down and make her happy again. It calmed her down but it didn't make her happy. James hadn't seen her smile once since the day she had admitted to herself and her family she was in love with Scorpius.

"James." Harry said softly once Lily had cried herself to sleep.

"Yes?"

"James, we think you need to go back to school now."

"No!" James said loudly.

"Shh!" Ginny chided.

"Sorry." James whispered. "I can't just leave her here! She's my sister! I love her more than anything!"

"James. We know you're concerned about your sister but, shouldn't you be concerned about yourself as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"James, you're seventeen. You're in your last year at Hogwarts. You have N.E.W.T.s coming up and a future to worry about!" Harry told him.

James sat down on a chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're not going to give me a choice are you?"

Both his parents shook his head.

"Then, I guess I'll go home and pack."

James pulled out his wand and apparated away. Once he arrived at The Potter House he slowly walked up to his room. It was unnaturally clean since he hadn't been spending much time in his house. He waved his wand and all his possessions fell neatly into his trunk. James shut the latch and let Apollo out of his cage. Then, he stood there looking around the room.

The room was one of a true Gryffindor. His whole room was painted a stunning gold with scarlet stripes. The soft, plush, carpet was a deep red and pennants and posters covered the wall. There were a few posters of the Magpies and the English National Quiditch Team as well. James' eyes fell on a few picture frames on his desk. He walked over and looked at them.

One was of the five Potters and Teddy at a muggle place in the U.S.A called Disneyworld. They had gone there to celebrate Harry's appointment as head auror. The next one was of Fred and him at a family dinner. Next to that was one of his quiditch team when they won the cup and then Albus and him. Then came Emma and him on their one month anniversary. His eyes rested on the last picture and his hand reached out to pick it up.

Lily and him had their arms around each other laughing and waving at the camera. She was so happy back then.

"James?" came a soft voice. "Are you ok?"

He felt himself nod even though he was anything but ok.

"James, she'll get better. I know it. Lily's strong." Emma said wrapping her arms around him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You're parents told me when I came back to the hospital."

"Did they also tell you-?"

"That you're coming back to Hogwarts? Yeah. They did."

"I don't want to though." he said.

"I know you don't. Albus doesn't want to be in Hogwarts either. Neither does Aly or Hugo or Annie or Timmy or me. I think its best for us though. We have our future to worry about."

"But, I don't care about having a good future! I want Lily to have a good future. One that doesn't involve a St. Mungo's closed ward."

"Don't you want to help her?"

"Of course I do! That's why I can't go back-!"

"That's why you have to go back!" Emma interrupted firmly. "Whether you like it or not, Lily is going to need a lot of medical attention. Yes, your family is well off but, medical treatment costs a lot. If you can get yourself a good ten N.E. and a good career, you can help support your family and you can help support Lily."

"I-I never thought about it that way..."

"'Course you didn't! That is why _I _do all the thinking in this relationship."

James smiled and realized, that was the first time _he_ had smiled since Lily had woken up. "I probably look crappy now." he said. "I'm going to take a shower then we can eat something and head back to Hogwarts."

He walked away feeling much better. The one and only James Potter the second was back.

* * *

**_Albus_**

"I don't want to be here." Albus said for the millionth time.

"Well, neither do I so shut up." Aly snapped.

"It's not _your _sister who's in the hospital going mental." Albus snapped back. "Your brother was already mental to start with."

"Frank was a perfectly good boy who just didn't like being in the shadows so much!"

"Oh! So, you're blaming James?"

"Maybe I am, if James had given Frank a chance then none of this would have happened!"

"No. James did give him a chance. It's Frank's fault."

"Frank must have had a mental condition! Maybe he was imperioed!"

"Frank is a maniac!" Albus raged. "I can't believe you're standing up for him after what he did to my sister and Scorpius!"

"Please. Scorpius Malfoy? You're concerned about him? He's a spoiled Malfoy brat. He probably just wanted to get Lily in bed with him!"

"I'll have you know that Scorpius Malfoy is nothing, nothing, like you imagine him to be. I can't believe you have the nerve to insult him when you're brother might have killed him!"

"It's his own fault for being stupid enough to jump in front of that curse!"

"If Frank hadn't shot that curse at Lily, Scorpius wouldn't have needed to jump in front of her!"

"If Lily had been a good girlfriend then Frank would never have shot the curse!"

"I can't believe you're blaming Lily!"

"I can't believe you're being so insensitive! I'm you're girlfriend! You should be with me not against me!"

"I'm against anyone who messes with my little sister!"

"I can't believe I ever liked you!"

"Same here bitch!"

"Oh no you did not just say that!"

"You heard me."

Aly slapped him across the face. "We're over!" she screamed.

"Good riddance!" he yelled at her retreating back.

"What the hell was that all about?" James' voice came as he strolled into the library.

"James! You came back!" Albus said hugging his older brother.

"Yeah, yeah, mum, dad, and Em convinced me to. I just got back so I came looking for you and heard you call you're girlfriend a bitch and then well..."

"It became _ex_girlfriend."

"That was short-lived." James stated.

"She had the nerve to blame Lily and Scorpius for what Frank did!" ALbus exclaimed outraged.

At first James' face became red with anger. Then, the red melted away. "She doesn't want it to be true bro. She wants to believe her brother is still who he used to be. I mean, if I came out to be a maniac would you believe it?"

"'Course I would. I already know you're a maniac." Albus said laughing as James rolled his eyes. "No, I would want to believe it wasn't true."

"Exactly. Just giver her some time. Once she excepts it, she'll come back. And if she doesn't, then she wasn't the one. If you love something,, let it go. If it doesn't come back, it was never yours."

"Please don't get all philosophical." Albus said.

James laughed.

"How's Lily?"

The question made James stop laughing immediately. "Not good." he said with a sigh. "She's still the same and Scorpius won't wake up. Healer Fawcett says he's in a coma and that Lily seems to have a muggle condition called P.T.S.D."

"P.T.S.D?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Oh. That doesn't sound good. What is it?"

"I don't know! I'm not a muggle am I?" James scowled. "Well, it seems like the best we can do is stay here, study and hope that everything is going to be fine."

"That's not much."

"I know Al, I know."

* * *

**_Hugo_**

Hugo was not coping well with the hospitalization of his favorite cousin. Not well at all. He had tried to appeal to Professor McGonagall's better side so that she would let him stay with Lily in St. Mungo's but, it hadn't been working.

"Please professor!" he begged. "I'll do all the work there I swear!"

"For the last time, no Mr. Weasley!" she snapped. Hugo opened his mouth to protest but, she cut him off. "If you ask one more time I will put you in detention! Your mother and father have both made it clear to me and you that under no circumstances am I to allow you to leave school and stay in the hospital with Lily!"

"But James gets to!" Hugo complained.

"James is her brother. Besides, he has returned today. Now please get out of my office."

Grumbling, Hugo stomped out of the office. He just kept walking, not really sure where he was going. He was just walking. Putting one foot in front of the other until, he walked straight into someone.

"Hi Hugo!" Jonna chirped cheerfully.

"Hi Jonna."

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"McGonagall still won't let me stay with Lily!"

"At least you get to visit her." Jonna said. "How is she?"

Hugo sighed. "Not well at all. She hasn't smiled once."

Jonna pursed her lips. "I hope she gets better. Scorpius too. The rumors going around are atrocious."

"What rumors?" Hugo hadn't paying much attention to school rumors. They were usually nonsense about who was dating who and which teacher was giving a surprise exam when.

"Haven't you heard them? People are saying Scorpius attacked Lily and Frank because they are from prominent wizarding families that brought on the downfall of Voldemort and ruined the Malfoy family. They just don't understand that not all children of death eaters are like that! Honestly, Scorpius attacking Lily! They obviously love each other. I could tell from the way Lily talked about him!"

"What!" Hugo's ears were starting to turn red. This was a telltale sign of anger he had inherited from his father. "Who started that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think it was some Slytherin cows in my potions class. Um... Montague and Harper I- Hey where are you going!?"

Hugo took of down the corridor. He didn't stop running untill he reached the Great Hall. He threw the doors open and burst in making for the Slytherin table. He wasn't thinking at all. He just wanted to curse those bitches untill they were slimy snails.

The whole school watched in awe as Hugo proceeded to call Montague and Harper a string of profanities and perform every jinx and hex that came to his head.

"Mr. Weasley! That. Is. Enough!" professor McGonagall shrieked disarming him.

As professor Sinistra ushered the two girls to the Hospital Wing, professor McGonagall turned to Hugo.

"Mr. Weasley may I ask why you did that?!"

"Those cows have spread rumors about_ my_ friend"

He was cut off by the angry professor. "You had no right to do that to them! I don't care if they were saying your friend was a maniacal werewolf who eats jellybeans in his sleep!"

"A maniacal werewolf who eats jellybeans in his sleep?" Hugo asked momentarily taken aback.

She ignored him. "You have just earned yourself a week of detention! And I will be writing home!"

"No!" Hugo yelled surprising her. "I'll do a month of detention just don't write home!" His father would be furious even if they were Slytherins. Hugo didn't want his father to have another reason to hate him. Wasn't it bad enough all ready?

"You are in no place to dictate terms. Now, I suggest you go back to Gryffindor Tower unless you want detention until the end of the year!"

Hugo groaned and dragged himself back to Gryffindor tower. He wanted to talk to Lily. He really needed the Lily that Frank hadn't coropted. Who could he talk to know? He hadn't spoken to Jordan since he had run off with Leslie. Lily and Scorpius were in the hospital, James and Albus had enough going on without Hugo's silly problems. That left Jonna.

Fortunately, he found her quite quickly. It seemed she had been having a shouting match with The Fat Lady because she was trying to get inside Gryffindor Tower to check if Hugo was ok.

"Jonna!" he exclaimed. "You know she's never going to let you in!"

Jonna scowled. "Bloody portraits." her smile reappeared on her face causing Hugo's stomack to flip flop. "Are you ok?"

Hugo opened his mouth to say he was fine but, instead he ended up telling her everything about his father. "-and now McGonagall's writing home and he's going to kill me."

"I see." Jonna said. "And why does he hate you?"

"I don't know!"

"Hmmmm. Well, its not like he can do anything from London can he?"

"Well, no."

"See? You'll be fine!"

Hugo smiled. "I guess you're right."

"I'm a Ravenclaw. I'm always right." she joked.

Hugo laughed. Then, he realized something. "Hey, shouldn't you be with Max?"

Her smile fell. "Oh. We broke up. He was getting too clingy and too pushy. I couldn't take it. Besides, I am starting to fall for someone else."

Hugo's heart sank. "Who?"

"That's for me to know andd you to possibly never find out!"

"Oh. Ok then." Hugo sighed. "I think I'll go up to bed. Goodnight Jonna."

"G'night Hugo."

Hugo lay in bed staring up at the scarlett curtains. Who did Jonna like? Was he ever going to have a chance?

* * *

Then next morning at breakfast Pigwidion, the family owl, swooped towards Hugo carrying a crimson envelope.

"Oh no." Hugo whispered as the owl dropped the letter in his cereal.

"What?" James asked.

"He's gone and sent me a Howler!"

"Take it and run!" Albus advised.

Unfortunately, the Howler exploded before Hugo could abscond with it.

"HUGO WEASLEY!" Ron's magicaly magnified voice yelled. "HOW DARE YOU CURSE TWO DEFENSELESS STUDENTS! DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY HONOR OR PRIDE?! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF THEY WERE SLYTHERINS THAT WERE SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT THAT STINKING MALFOY BOY! YOU ARE IN FOR A LOT OF TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET BACK! IF IT WASN'T FOR MY JOB I WOULD COME OVER AND PULL YOU OUT OF SCHOOL RIGHT NOW! IF I GET ONE MORE LETTER ABOUT YOU FROM A TEACHER OR ROSE I WILL PERSONALY MAKE SURE YOU- !" Hermione's voice cut him off.

"THAT IS ENOUGH RONALD! I THOUGHT WE DECIDED WE WERE _NOT _SENDING A HOWLER NOR THREATENING HIM WITH UNDESERVED PUNISHMENTS!"

The howler exploded covering Hugo in scraps of burnt paper and corn flakes.

The Hall exploded in laughter as Hugo moaned and burried his head in his hands.

"Cheer up mate!" James said. "I get Howlers all the time!"

"Yeah, but you're not a socially awkward dork." Rose said appearing out of nowhere.

"Shut it Rosie Posie!" Hugo snapped.

"Now now Hugo love," she said in a sweet voice. ", you don't want me to tell daddy you've been naughty do you? We wouldn't want poor little Hugo in trouble now would we?" she laughed and waltzed away.

"I hate them."

* * *

**_Lily_**

Lily sat on her hospital bed starring out the window at the bustling streets of London. Her uneaten lunch sat in front of her but for some reason, lamb chops didn't look appetising anymore.

Her gaze wandered to Scorpius' limp form. He was in a coma, the healer had told her. A coma meant he might not wake up. She could never tell him she loved him. He would die thinking she saw him as a friend or brother. Lily felt she would give anything to be like the muggles in the street. Carefree. Happy. Enjoying a pleasent Sunday.

"Lily darling please eat." her mother said appearing in the door. "You need your strength."

Slowly and automaticaly Lily cut a piece of lamb and put it in her mouth. That was how she did everything these days. Like a robot.

Ginny sighed and hugged her daughter. This was hard for all of them but Ginny and Harry were determined to not give up on Lily. "She'll come back to us." they always told eachother. None of them actually believed Lily would ever be the same.

"Doesn't Scorpius need the strength more." Lily asked quietly.

Lily could tell her mother was feeling guilty. Even though he was the one who was damaged, everyone had been paying more attention to Lily.

"Don't worry Flower. The healers are making sure he gets everything he needs."

Lily continued to eat and stare at London. "Dad's here." she said as she saw him approach the building.

A few seconds later, Harry walked into the room looking agitated.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked him.

"The hospital is saying they can't keep caring for Scorpius for free."

"We'll pay for his care then." Ginny said.

"You don't understand, it isn't like that. _We _can't pay for him because he isn't our child. He isn't part of our family legaly so we can not pay for him. Only if there is no family alive can a friend step in to pay for medical care."

"So they're going to kick him out?! He'll die!"

"No, they're ordering his parents here."

"So you're saying..."

"Draco and Astoria are coming."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun... **

**So, here is chapter 19! I hope y'all like it! Lots of mysteries.**

**Will Aly and ALbus get back together?**

**Will Scorpius wake up?**

**Who does Jonna like?**

**And what about Draco and Astoria?**

**Keep reading to find out! :) Review Please!**

**~4everbookworm**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. :P I don't own any songs either.**

* * *

_**Lily**_

* * *

"What do you mean they're coming!" Lily shrieked. "They'll kill him!"

"Lily, its either we try to convince them to pay for his care or the healers kick him out of the hospital and he dies." Harry said.

"I still don't like this, Harry." Ginny said biting her lip.

"Me neither." he admitted. "But what choice do we have?"

Lily and Ginny were denied the chance of answering that question because at that moment Draco and Astoria Malfoy burst through the door followed by a slightly disgruntled Healer Fawcett.

"Draco." Harry said stiffly as he moved in front of Scorpius and Lilys' beds blocking them from view.

"Potter." he snarled. "Please explian why I have been ordered to St. Mungo's."

"Surely they told you?" he said guesturing to Healer Fawcett.

"He wouldn't listen to us!" she exclaimed. "He kept ranting about how we were wasting his time. I have things to do Mr. Potter. Good bye."

She left haughtily closing the door behind her.

"Why are we here?" Astoria asked forcefuly.

Wordlessly, Harry moved over to reveal Scorpius' limp body lying on the hospital bed still in the sweat pants and T-shirt he'd been wearing on Valentines Day.

Astoria gasped but Draco did not even frown. "What did he do this time?"

"Scorpius saved my daughters life. They were both attacked by Frank Longbottom. He jumped in front of a curse that through him at a wall. His skull cracked but, he still got up and kept fighting. Eventually, he was overpowered. He is currently in a coma and has been for over a week. The hospital has said they can no longer treat him for free and I can't pay for his care. Only you can. If you don't, he'll die." Harry said. Surely this would stir some compassion from the boy's parents.

Astoria broke into tears but Draco simply said, "Stupid Boy. Looks like he's going to die."

"What is your problem?" Lily burst out angrily. She could think clearly for the first time since Valentines Day. "He's your son! Your only child! He hasn't done anything to you yet he treat him like- like he's nothing! All he wants is for you to love him but instead you hate him. Show some compassion!"

"You don't know anything about my relationship with my son!" Draco shouted. "I will not waste my money on a runt that disrespects me!"

"He's your child!" Ginny screamed.

"Draco please." This time it wasn't any of the Potters. It was Astoria. "Draco please! I can't stand to see him like this! Do it for me if you won't do it for him!"

Draco's eyes softened as he put his arm around his sobbing wife. "Fine. I'll do it for you, Astoria. How much are we talking about, Potter?"

"A hundred galleons a month. And you are required to come visit him every week."

"A hundred-!? Fine. I'll pay for the first month in the lobby." he stormed out of the ward followed by Astoria.

"Lily darling that was so brave of you!" Ginny said hugging her.

"You sounded like yourself!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"I-I felt different. Like I could finaly think straight."

Harry and Ginny beamed. Their little girl was getting better.

* * *

**_Hugo_**

**_(Three months after Draco and Astoria's first visit)_**

Even though it was only the end of May, people were anticipating the end of school. Hugo, was anticipating it, but not because he wanted to go home and have fun. He was anxiously awaiting the day he would have to go home to his family and even more anxiously awaiting his visit to Lily and Scorpius in the hospital.

Though Lily was improving slightly, Scorpius was still in a coma despite the medical treatment. It seemed Frank had used a spell he had made himself and it was meant to destroy someone completely. Not kill them. Just make it so their heart was just beating. They were just alive. Not able to do anything. Hugo had been there when the healers had told the Potters. Lily had gone into another hysterical fit and Ginny had tears in her eyes. He hadn't been able to concentraate on his schoolwork after that and had failed several tests earning him several more howlers from his father. After the tenth one, his mum had sent him a letter telling him not to visit the hospital untill the year was over and that she would send him regular updates.

Frank's trial had been held a few days previous and using memories from Lily and Frank they had found Frank guilty. He was currently in a close mental ward of Noxius Prison. Only family could visit him. Aly, whho had been quite close to Frank, was heartbroken. Sarah was just trying to forget. Profesor Longbottom hadn't taught for two months but had recently returned. "I have to be strong." he'd told Hugo. "Frank made a bad choice and he's reaping his reward. There's nothing we can do but pray his damage can be reversed."

Jonna and Hugo had been spending a lot of time together. Studying, talking, everything. Hugo found himself falling head over heals for her. She was kind, funny, smart, and athletic. She saw him for who he was not who hhe should be and it killed him to think she was in love with someone else.

"Who do you like?" he asked her for the hundreth time as they were doing homework in the shade of a beach tree.

"I don't like anyone." she snapped. "You've asked me this a thousand times."

"But you said you broke up with Max because you were falling for someone else."

"I was-I am-I."

"You can tell me!" he wheedled.

"No! Ok I cant!"

"Why not?"

"Because-because I-I'm falling for you." she whispered.

There it was that magic moment when everything comes together. Hugo leaned in. It felt like the world was waiting. Then, their lips collided. Hugo was sure there were sparks flying. This was the best kiss he had ever had.

"About time!" someone cheered causing them to break apart. It was James. "We've all been waiting for the moment you guys finaly admitted you liked eachother. Go on now Hugo, ask her to be your girlfriend."

"What do you say?" the red head asked.

Jonna kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

**_Lily_**

"Mum! Look at this! It's a letter from Hugo!"

"What does it say love?" Ginny asked. She hadn't left Lily's side. She had quit her job with the prophet because she couldn't bare to leave Lily alone.

"Remember I told you about Jonna Mallory and how she was really nice and Hugo told me he liked her?"

"Yes."

"Their a couple now!"

"Oh! I'm so happy for them!"

"Me too." Lily sighed. "I wish-I wish I'd had the chance to tell him I love him."

Ginny sighed and hugged her daughter. "You will get the chance darling. He'll wake up."

"I hope so."

"I have to go talk to the healers now alright love? I'll be right back."

Lily nodded and watched as her mother walked out. Then, she got up and sat down next to Scorpius.

"Hi Scorpi." she said softly. "I'm not sure if you can here me but, please wake up. I need you Scorpius. I-I can't live without you. I don't know why. Please wake up. You have to Scorpius, you have to wake up. Please."

Nothing happened. Lily sighed. She had hoped that something might happen. That he would hear her and wake up. But he didn't.

"Lily!" Ginny said happily walkig in. "I've got great news flower!"

"What?"

"The healers say Frank didn't preform his own curse right. He made it to destroy you but ut was defective. Scorpius is most definately going to wake! We just don't know when!"

"That's great!" she hugged Scorpius. "But... what if its years before he does?"

"The healers say he'll wake by September."

"September." Lily repeated.

"Mmhmm."

Suddenly, Lily began to cry.

"Lily! What is it!"

"I'm just- I'm just so relieved! I thought-I thought he'd never wake."

"Shh. It's going to be fine now. Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm going to write to daddy, James, Albus, and Hugo."

"Ok love. They'll be pleased to know."

* * *

**_Hugo_**

"JAMES! ALBUS!" Hugo ran into the common room searching for his cousins.

"What?" James asked.

"A letter from Lily to all of us!"

Albus and James crowded around him. "What does it say!?" Albus asked impatiently.

"I'll read it aloud."

_Dear James, Albus, and Hugo_

_I have great news. Healer Fawcett said that Frank's spell that was meant to destroy a person was defective! Scorpius is gaurenteed to wake up before September! He's going to wake up! _

_How are things over there? Congratulations Hugo! I'm so glad Jonna and you are a couple now. It's about time something went your way isn't it? I wish you guys could come visit me. It's a little lonely here and Healer Fawcett says I can't leave until June after school is over. Thank you guys for sending me everything I'm missing. I would hate to be held back a year._

_Albus: I really think you should talk to Aly. Sarah and her came to visit once and she seems lost and lonely. I know you guys had a fight about this whole thing but, she just needed some time to understand everything that happened. You know she was quite close to... him. I really think she misses you and I'm sure you miss her too._

_James: How's Emma? Can you tell her I say thank you for the Honeydukes stuff she sent me? And the muggle thing? It's really fun. It's like the T. V you blew up but smaller and it has a keyboard. Dad calls it a 'lap top computer'. Emma said it was her old one and it doesn't seem very old. Well, tell her I say thank you. _

_Hugo: You're mum told me about how Rose and your dad have been giving you a hard time. Don't let them bring you down! Look at it this why, you have something Rose doesn't. She's still single and you have a beautiful relationship with Jonna. As for your dad, just ignore it. I know getting Howlers at breakfast almost every day can't be fun nor can the punishments he says he'll give but, I don't think your mum will so much as let him yell at you now. Not after what happened at Christmas._

_Hope you guys are having fun in Hogwarts. Can't wait untill the end of June when you guys get out of school! _

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily Luna Potter_

_P.S: Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are coming first weekend of June. It's a Hogsmeade weekend for you guys so can you come? I get scared when they come. Especially when Draco is there. He freaks me out. _

"He's going to be fine!" James exclaimed happily.

"Talk to Aly?" Albus asked.

"I wish I could go visit her." Hugo sighed. "But mum said no which means dad said no which means I can't."

"We'll go." James said. "Right Al?"

"Yep."

"Screw this." Hugo said. "I'll come."

"Great, let's write her back."

**_Dear Lily,_**

**_Hi! Thanks for the letter. We're all so glad to hear about Scorpius! Told you everything would be fine! I'll definately tell Emma you say thank you and I want to check out this 'lap top computer' thing. I promise I won't blow it up. The three of us are definately coming on that weekend. It's the last weekend before then end of school anyway so, we won't have anything to do! See you there!_**

**_-James_**

**Hi Lils! **

**What do you mean talk to Aly! You realize she basicaly said I should back her up in thinking it was you and Scorpius' fault you're in the hospital? I'm glad he's going to be fine though. But, back to ALy. I don not miss her! Hugo is telling me to stop whining about Aly and let him write. See you inn June!**

**-Albus**

_Hi BCF!__**  
**_

_Thanks. Jonna and I are really happy. I'm so glad Scorpius is going to be alright. I miss you guys a lot. I was really lonely befre Jonna and I became better friends and eventually... well you know. As for Rose, I think she's jealous of me! She's never been jealous of me! And she can't ask my dad to make me giver her my girlfriend or something. Though knowing her she'll try to make him break us up. That girl. Yeah, the Howelers weren't fun but, I'm already the laughing stock of Gryffindor so, not much changed. Besides, they've stopped now. I'll see you in June but, you don't need to tell my parents I'm coming._

_-Hugo_

_**Love you!**_

_**James, Albus, and Hugo**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Scorpius is going to be fine! I know the chapters a bit short but, I thought this was the best place to leave it off. I'll save Draco and Astoria's next visit for the next chapter. I'm at twenty chapters and 127 reviews now! Woohoo! Thanks so much guys!**

**I'd also like to thank Simply al for translating GREEN into Russian. It means a lot that you think its good enough to be translated! **

**Review!**

**~4everbookworm**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. Haunted and I knew you were trouble belon to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_**Albus**_

* * *

Talk to Aly? Really? That was the last thing Albus wanted to do. Aly blamed Lily for everything! How could Albus forgive her! That was his little sister she had talked about! Then again, maybe Lily was right. Maybe it had been too soon for Aly to blame the brother she loved so much.

He was absent mindedly walking past the library when he heard his name.

"...Albus and I." Aly was saying.

"I know I don't understand because I'm not you." Dominique replied. "But, I know you miss him."

"No! I do not miss Albus Potter!" Aly said loudly causing Madam Pince to glare at her.

"Shh! Yes you do. You've liked him for like 3 years, dated him for a week or so and then broke up with him because you wouldn't except that your brother almost killed his sister."

"Sugarcoat much? He broke up with me!"

"Because you blamed his sister and insulted her friend who was dying in the hospital even if he is a Malfoy!"

"I-I- Who's side are you on anyway?! You're my best friend!"

"I'm on your side. I'm trying to stop you from making a huge mistake! Just admit you still like him!"

Albus held his breath. What was she going to say? Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Wait! Did he just admit he missed her!? Everything seemed to depend on her answer.

"I-I, Yes, fine, I miss him!"

Albus let ou this breath. He knew what he had to do. He walked into the library.

"I miss you too."

She whirled around, surprised. "Albus! You heard us?"

"Yeah and I feel the same way but-"

She cut him off. "I'm not sure we should try this again yet, Albus."

He smiled. "That's what I was going to say. I'm not ready yet and neither are you."

"So, shall we just be friends?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**_James_**

"Oh god." James whispered as he stared at the first question on his potions N.E.W.T.

_Name the correct method to counteract the effects of an Elixir to induce euphoria. _

He knew this! His father had made sure it was added to the curriculum along with many other of Ex professor Snape's hints, tips, spells, ect.

_"Damn you dad!" _he thought angrily. How could he have forgotten this? James closed his eyes and desperately tried to remember how the potion was made. Then, it hit him. Peppermint! He remembered eating some before adding the rest to his potion.

He quickly scrawled down the answer and moved on to his next question. Potions had never been his best subject. A few seats down, Emma was madly scribbling down her answer. Fred, however, was staring off into space.

By the end of the exam, James was sure he had failed.

"How did you do?" Emma asked him as they walked out of the room with Fred and his girlfriend, Dani Carmichael.

James groaned. "Terrible."

"Haha!" Fred laughed.

"At least I wasn't staring of into space like someone!" James snapped.

The girls laughed while James and Fred glared at each other.

"How's your sister?" Dani asked.

James sighed. "Better. Sort of."

"Is it true she and Frank Longbottom got attacked by Scorpius Malfoy? I heard Malfoy was rotten to the core and jealous of Frank and Lily! Is it true?" Dani asked eagerly. As nice as she was, Dani had always had a passion for knowing the juiciest gossip in the school. But, being a Ravenclaw, she was smart enough to verify stuff before she spread it around the school.

James' scowl became more pronounced and he looked angry. "No! It is not true! Lily and _Scorpius_ were attacked by _Frank_! Scorpius is not a bad guy! Just beacuse he's a Malfoy doesn't make him 'rotton to the core'. He would never hurt Lily who is his _best friend!_ "

"Oh." was all Dani could say. She hadn't known James very long, having only have dated Fred for a few weeks, and didn't know how fiercley protective he was of his younger sibilings.

"Anyway," Emma said sensing her boyfriend's anger. ", we should probably hurry. Wouldn't want to miss the practical exam!"

They all groaned at her statement.

"Hello!" the examiner squeaked. "Today I would like you to concoct a simple Hiccoughing Solution. Ready, Go!"

The seventh years quickly grabbed their ingrediants and got to work. James stared blankly at his cauldron. "Shit. If I fail this dad's going to kill me."

He strained to remember how exactly he was supposed to make a Hiccoughing Solution.

"Thirty minutes left!" the examinar called. James panicked, he hadn't even _started _his potion yet. Franticaly, he looked at what everyone else was doing and tossed a whole bunch of random ingrediants into his cauldron.

_"Please work, please work!" _he thought desperately. Of course, it didn't. There was a loud boom and the room was filled with a terrible smelling gas.

"Oh! Mr. Potter!" the examinar exclaimed. James groaned. "I'm afraid you seem to have... done this wrong. Please exit the classroom while the rest of your classmates finish up."

James desolately walked out of the classroom. That was his last exam. He had failed it. He hadn't done well on the other ones either. Except for Transfigurarion, he had done terrible. In charms he had accidently made his examiner do cartwheels in the air instead of making his tea cup grow legs, in D.A.D.A, he had freaked out when faced with a boggart showing those he loved dead, in care of magical creatures, he didn't even want to think about it! It wasn't his fault the salamander had jumped on the examiner and made him catch on fire! Muggle studies, well, just his luck that they had to make a television play a D.V.D! Of course, it would have been better if it blew up but instead, it turned into a flock of flamingos. The written exams, those had gone a little better but, you couldn't pass your N.E.W.T by only passing the written part.

He had just been so worried about Lily and Scorpius! He was usualy a smart kid but, he just hadn't been thinking straight! He knew it was his fault though. Now how was he supposed to start a career and support his family!?

"Mr. Potter, why are you loitering outside the examination room you should be in?" Professor McGonagall asked making him jump.

"Hullo Professor," he said dully. ", I've been told to exit the classrom because my potion exploded."

"I see." she said not unkindly. "Well, potions never was your best subject was it Mr. Potter? Your father was no good at it either...until he found that book."

"I suppose so." James said not meeting her eyes.

"Why don't you go take a walk Mr. Potter?"

"Alright then Professor."

James sat down next to the lake and stared out at it. What was he going to do if he failed all his N.E.W.T ? What would his parents say? And how about Professor McGonnagal who always had so much faith in him? Lily would blame herself and she was already fragile enough!

"It was just one test James." Albus' voice said.

James jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard from Drew Carmichael that your potion blew up during the N.E.W.T. Thanks to his sis the whole school knows about it." he said sitting down next to his brother. "I thought I would come talk to you."

James sighed. "It wasn't just one test Al! I did terrible in everything but Transfiguration!"

"You must be exagerating."

"Really? I ran away from my boggart in D.A.D.A, in Care of Magical Creatures my salamander caught the examiner on fire, in Muggle Studies I turned a T.V into a flock of flamingos, and don't get me started on Charms!"

"Oh." Albus said. "Well, I'm sure you did fine on the written part!"

"Yeah, well, you can't pass a N.E.W.T that way." James sighed. "What am I going to tell mum and dad? They expect me to pass everything like Teddy!"

"You just have to tell them the truth. You know, you're not Teddy and maybe an educational job isn't fit for you, James."

James looked at his brother with a pained expression. "Al, all my life I've wanted to be an Auror like dad. Now, I ruined that dream in less than an hour!"

"Yeah? Well, you are really creative and a great flyer. Maybe you should think about playing quiditch or being a reporter like mum."

"I-I guess..."

"Come on James! You never let stuff like this get you down! Why start now?"

"That." James said with a smile. "Is an excellent point little bro."

"Good! Now, lets get to lunch."

"Race you!"

As the two boys ran off towards the castle, James thought, he really was glad to have a brother like Albus.

* * *

**_Lily_**

Lily was awaiting the first weekend of June with both apprehension and excitement. She was always apprehensive about the Malfoy's visits. Though Astoria was nice to her, Draco seemed unfriendly to the point of anger all the time. He constantly grumbled about how much Scorpius was costing him and how he was only doing this for his wife.

She was also excited. Hugo, Albus, and James were going to be visiting her for the first tme in months. She had gotten very lonely sitting in the ward all alone. Sure, Emma's old computer was fun but, she missed the company of other people. Ginny was with her from when she woke up to when she went to sleep and Harry came right after work but, Lily missed her cousin and brothers. She also missed Annie and Timmy who had only come to visit once as they were not allowed to leave school. Most of all, she missed Scorpius. He was always there for her. And now, because of her, he was in a coma.

_"At least he'll wake." _Lily thought. "_At least he isn't dead." _Still, she knew that Scorpius would never be the same and neither would she.

Sighing, Lily opened the book she had been scribbiling in. In it were all the songs she ever wrote. Every single heart felt emotion turned into music.

_Come on Come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out. Can't breath whenever you're gone can't turn back now I'm haunted!_

Before she could finish the song she was working on, her mum and dad walked in.

"We brought you ice cream." Harry said smiling as he handed his daughter a scoop of chocolate ice cream with gummy bears.

Lily stared at the little pictures of hippogriffs on the Fortescue's Ice Cream to-go cup. "Wow!" she exclaimed. Fortescue's was her favorite ice cream place but, she hadn't had it in a while. "Thank you."

"You're welcome darling." Ginny smiled.

"Are your brothers coming in June?" Harry asked conversationaly.

"Yeah, Hugo is coming to." Lily answered. She had realized what they were trying to do. Healer Fawcett had told the Potters that Lily was probably feeling different and alien to the rest. "It's simple psycology." she had said. " You need to talk with her, have a conversation, show her that she is still the same Lily she always was in your eyes." Her parents had been very annoyed at how Healer Fawcett talked as if Lily couldn't hear what she was saying.

"She's emotionaly hurt not deaf!" Ginny had said. Yet, the healer was right. Lily did feel alien. She felt like a marked person. She must have done something terrible in her childhood for this to happen to her now. Or perhaps, she was just very different from everyone else. Lily had arrived at the conclusion that she must have been born not like the rest. Because she wasn't, it seemed to her, the same species of human as the rest, this had happened to her and only her. No, not only her. Scorpius too.

That's what they were trying to do. Show her she wasn't different. Carry a conversation. Harry and Ginny had only managed to have one succesful, good length conversation with their daughter and even that had only been ten minutes long. Lily had constantly ignored their attempt to reach out and help her. She didn't know why. And there, sitting on the bed, she decided, she was done with being broken. She didn't want to be. She was going to except this help and find her old self.

"That's nice. How are they doing?" Harry asked.

Lily knew he already knew how James, Albus, and Hugo were doing. He corresponded with his sons. Still, she smiled and told them what they had told her. Then, they moved on to talking about what she was going to do when Scorpius woke and they were out of the hospital. And then to hippogriffs.

The conversation was 1 hour long.

That night, when Harry and Ginny left, they were smiling and whispering to eachother about how happy they were.

Lily was begining to find herself again.

* * *

**_James_**

"James Potter?" Sasparila Smith sneered.

"Yes?"

"I have a message from Professor McGonnagall. She wants you to come meet her in her office immediatly."

"Ok then. Goodbye."

James turned in the opposite direction of the Great Hall. His plans had been to have dinner before going to bed but, he guessed he would have to change them. He wondered what McGonnagall wanted him for. Then, it struck him.

"Oh shit. I must have failed my N.E. !" Weighed down with anxiety, James made his way to her office. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Come in." she sounded tired.

James slowly opened the door and walked in the room. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, take a seat."

James did as he was told trying to keep calm.

"Mr. Potter, can you explain this?"

She shoved a piece of parchment at him. He picked it up and felt his heart sink.

**Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Scores**

**Key: **

**PASS **

**O-Outstanding**

**E-Exceeds Expectations **

**A-Acceptable **

**FAIL**

**P-Poor**

**D-Dreadful**

**T-Troll**

**Mr. James Sirius Potter has acieved:**

**Transfiguration E**

**Potions D**

**Charms P**

**Care of Magical Creatures P**

**Muggle Studies T**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts A**

James groaned. It was worse than he thought! He had hoped to get by with A's and P's maybe a D but this?! He got a T in Muggle Studies! _"I knew I shouldn't have taken that stupid class." _he thought bitterly. He felt a sinking feeling as the realization hit him. He had failed. His future was over. His dreams of being an auror were down the drain.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonnagall asked sternly. "Can you explain this?"

"No ma'am." James muttered.

"Mr. Potter, I know you were worried about your sister but this is proposterous! Rarely have I ever seen such a bright Gryffindor fail his N.E. ! What exactly do you plan to do with your life now!?"

"I don't know Professor." James choked.

Her eyes softened. She had always had a soft spot for James. "Perhaps, you should consider a carreer in quiditch Mr. Potter. I know your ambision was to be an auror like your father but. I must say, you have kept that cup in my office. Or perhaps..." she paused as if considering wether to continue. "...a teacher?"

James looked up at her surprised. "A teacher professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. I find you quite intelligent and patient. I have seen you helping your sister and other younger students and I must say you handle them well. As you know, many witches and wizards have been training their children at home before they begin at Hogwarts. They teach them the theory and have them practice simple spells with practice wands that can't cause damage. The ministry has decided to open a Pre-Hogwarts school and they are looking for young, intelligent, and patient wizards to teach there. If you are interested... I could nominate you."

"Really? Teaching? I guess it sounds pretty cool...can I think about it and tell you later?"

"Yes, I think you should discuss the matter with your parents first."

James' heart sunk again at the thought of what his parents would say about his failed N.E. . "Do they-I mean have you-?"

"Your parents have been informed of your... less than satisfactory test scores."

"Smashing." James said sarcasticaly. "Can't wait to see them. They'll be so proud."

"I'm sure you will be fine Mr. Potter. Now, off to dinner with you. Go on."

* * *

Professor Potter. James liked the sound of that. Hugo, Albus, and Em had been thrilled at the prospect of James becoming a teacher. "It'll be good for you to help youngsters!" Emma had said.

At first, James had been skeptical but now, as he lay in his bed, he thought, teaching young witches and wizards didn't sound to bad. In fact, it sounded kind of fun. But, did he really want to be a teacher? Yes, James thought. He would quite like to be a teacher. Now, all he had to do was convince his parents.

* * *

**_Lily_**

The first weekend of June arrived fairly quickly. Before she knew it, Lily found herself in the welcome arms of her brothers and cousin's embrace.

"We were so glad to hear you were doing better!" Hugo said.

"And the Scorp was doing better." Al added.

"I'm just glad to see you again." James smiled finaly letting go of his little sister. "You're so thin! Have you been eating? Is the food horrid? Do you just not want to? Have you lost weight? Grown taller?"

"James quit acting like Grandmum. I'm fine! I have been eating and I haven't lost weight or grown. I'm still the same old Lily." she paused. "On the outside."

"Sorry sis. I've been worried is all." he sighed and looked around nervously. "Are mum and dad here?"

"No. They went to pick up some food. Why do you look so anxious?"

"I kind of failed most of my N.E. ."

"You what?!"

"Shh! It's ok though. McGonnagall offered me a teaching position in a Pre-Hogwarts school and I really think I should take it but, I have to ask mum and dad first and I doubt they're happy about my grades."

"So that's what they were so miffed about. a few weeks ago." Lily said.

"Yeah."

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Ginny yelled sudenly storming into the ward. "REALLY? FAILED EXAMS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS FOR YOUR FUTURE? IT MEANS YOUR FUTURE IS RUINED! RUINED I TELL YOU! YOU MAY BE OF AGE BUT THAT ISN'T GOING TO STOP ME FROM GROUNDING YOU TILL YOU'RE MY AGE!"

"Ginny! Calm down!" Harry said running into the room. "You're scaring Lily."

Lily, who was still a little scared that Frank would come back and yell at and hit her, had curled up in a ball on her bed.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Right."

"James. Explain yourself." Harry ordered firmly and angrily but not loudly. This was worse for James, at least when they were yelling he could barely understand them because of the way their voices echoed.

" I was worried. I wasn't thinking. I was so caught up in worrying about Lily and Scorpius that I wasn't paying much attention. I know it isn't a good excuse and I know it's my fault that I didn't study harder and pay attention in class but, I can get a job."

"As what? The Leaky Cauldron dishwasher?!" Ginny asked venomously.

James looked hurt. Was that what his mother thought of him now? "Professor McGonnagal has offered me a teaching position in a Pre-Hogwarts school the ministry is opening. With your consent, I would like to except. But, if you think I can't manage that since all I'm fit for is washing dishes, I'll do something else with my life."

Ginny looked ashamed. "I'm sorry James. I didn't mean it that way. I think you'll make a wonderful teacher. Don't you Harry?"

"The best." said Harry smiling at his son proudly.

"Glad you worked that out." Albus saaid cheerfuly helping himself to one of Lily's chocolate frogs. "James was freaking out."

James scowled. "Was not. The one and only James Sirius Potter doesn't freak out. He just simply...doesn't always stay calm."

"Uh hu." Hugo said. "Of course."

James opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a loud boom as the doors were thrown open and slammed shut. A very angry Draco Malfoy stormed into the room...without his wife.

"THAT'S IT!" he roared. "I AM DONE PAYING FOR THAT BRAT! KILL HIM AND SEE IF I CARE! BECUASE OF THAT MY WIFE HAS GONE AND LEFT ME! COULDN'T STAND TO SEE HIM LIKE THIS!"

Lily whimpered and put herself in front of Scorpius' body. "Don't hurt him!"

Draco ignored her and kept walking towards the bed but he was stopped by Harry. "What the hell are you talking about Malfoy!"

Lily wasn't sure what they were saying, she was preoccupied. When she had put herself in front of Scorpius she had heard him moan. "Scorpius!" she shispered. "Wake up. This might be your last chance!" This time, he did.

"Lily?" he croaked. It wasn't loud but everyone heard him. The room was completely silent. Then, Scorpius' eyes flew open revealing his grey orbs.

"Scorpius!" Lily breathed. Then, she kissed him. On the lips.

She had never felt anything like it before. Later, she tried to describe that kiss. Her first kiss. But she never could. She was sure there were sparks flying. All she was aware of was herself and the boy next to her. That is until she felt herself be pried of him.

"You get away from my son bitch!" Draco yelled throwing Lily to the side where she was caught by Hugo.

"Leave her alone!" James, Albus, and a slightly dazed Scorpius yelled in unison.

It was Ginny's voice that rang out the loudest though. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" she shrieked as her sons held her husbahnd back.

"Fine! You can stop me from hurting your child but you have no control over what I do to mine!"

Before anyone could do anything he grabbed Scorpius, who tried his best to get away, roughly by the arm and pulled sending him to the floor. Scorpius screamed as his bruised body hit the hard tile floor.

In an instant, Harry had broken free of his sons and pinned Draco againt the wall his wand drawn. "Stay. Away. From. Him."

* * *

**_Scorpius (Yay! He's back! )_**

Scorpius groaned as James, Albus, Hugo, and Lily helped him back on the bed. Lily. She had kissed him! And he had kissed her back! He had heard her say his name and tell him to wake up. He had a brief glimpse of a sterile hospital room before he had been overcome by the sweet smell of her hair when she kissed him. Then his dad had pried her off and he had told him to leave her alone even though he was so dazed. Then, he had felt quite a bit of pain courtesy of his father.

"Stay. Away. From. Him." Harry said.

"That boy cost me the love of my life!"

"What are you talking about!?" Scorpius asked.

"Your mother left me because she 'couldn't stand to see you hurt anymore.' This is all your fault!" Draco shoved of Harry and clouted his son on the head. Draco didn't hit him hard but Scorpius' eyes watered as his head exploded in pain again.

"You know." Lily said icily causing everyone to stare at her. "It generaly isn't a good idea to hit someone on the head when they're recovering from a concussion!"

"Well, I just did didn't I?" Draco taunted. "You can't stop me." he moved to hit Scorpius again but, a flash of red light hit him and he fell to the floor, stunned.

"That, felt good."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, Scorpius is back! Yay! Plus, they kissed! What could be better?! There's still more though so don't stop reading! This fic is going to continue through the summer and end before Lily starts her fifth year and Scorpius starts his seventh. Then, if you want, I'll put in an epilouge. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you review some more! It would really make me feel better because guess what? I'm sick...again. **

**Thanks for reading! R&R**

**~4everbookworm**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. Haunted and I knew you were trouble belong to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

* * *

"That felt good." Lily said her wand was still pointed at Draco.

"You just stunned my dad." Scorpius said shocked. "I would never have the guts to do that."

"Darling, how are you feeling? I should call Healer Fawcett! Are you ok? Does something hurt? Did he hurt you? Are you going to date Lily now?" The last question from Ginny threw Scorpius off guard.

"What?" he asked still a little dizzy. Then he remembered...she had kissed him. She had kissed him! A knew wave of dizzieness overwhelmed him along with a feeling of giddieness. She had kissed him! Lily Luna Potter had kissed him! And he had kissed her back! It all became too much and he fainted.

* * *

**_Lily_**

Lily turned towards her mother slightly angry. "Really mum? You completely overwhelmed him!"

"I'll call the healer." Harry walked out making sure he kicked Draco as he walked past.

A few minutes later, Healer Fawcett came running into the room just as Scorpius regained conciousness. "So glad you're awake Mr. Malfoy. You took a terribly long time." she said with a touch of impatience.

Lily glared at her. "And that is his fault how?"

"I never said it was his fault." she snapped impatiently.

Lily opened her mout to retort but James nuged her. "Just let her look him over!" he hissed.

Healer Fawcett looked him over occasionaly waving her wand or asking him to drink a potion. Lily watched impatiently as Scorpius was checked out. She wanted to have some time with her best friend! She hadn't talked to him for almost five months! As soon as the healer left she pounced on Scorpius engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"Oh my god I though I'd lost you!" Lily said as she hugged him. Scorpius could feel tears running down her cheeks and onto him.

"Well, you didn't." he said hugging her back and ignoring the pain thet enveloped him. Before he knew it everyone in the room was hugging him telling him they were glad he was ok.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" he said for the hundreth time after everybody had gotten off him, except for Lily. Lilywas sitting next to him curled into his side. "What happened though?" he asked. "All I remember is Frank came into the room and said something about making your family pay then he cursed me and it all went black. I came around a little later and Lily was unconcious so I tried to protect her from Frank but he over powered me! Now I'm here. Where is Frank? What happened to me and Lily?"

"Well, it seems you remember most of your heroic battle." Harry said causing Scorpius to blush. "Afterwards you were in a coma. Lily was hit by a defective memory charm that temporarily knocked her out and took her memory however, she awoke three days after Valentines Day and has been in here with you for...emotional problems." Scorpius pulled Lily into him a little more. Emotional problems? "You have been in a coma for about five months."

Scorpius gasped. "Five months?" he asked weakly. "That means it's..."

"June sweetie." Ginny said gently. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Nothing to apologize for." Ginny said quietly. "We're just glad you're ok."

"What about school?" Scorpius asked. "I've missed so much! Are they going to hold me back a year?"

"Well, we talked with Headmistress Bones when we found out you were going to wake before the next school year and she said since you were a intelligent kid and doing pretty well in your classes that she is going to allow you to enter seventh year. However, if the teachers feel it is to much for you they will move you into sixth year again." Harry told him.

Scorpius nodded. He didn't know what to do. What does one say when they wake up from a five month coma and then get kissed by the girl they love and beat up by there father? Fortunately, or unfortunately, Scorpius was spared from having to say something as Draco groaned and got up.

After sixteen years, Scorpius went by instinct and backed away pulling Lily with him.

"Oh good." Draco said. "Now I don't have to pay for you." he stalked out of the room leaving his son.

Anger and betrayel over took Scorpius. Before he could stop himself he heard himself say, "I hope we never ever see eachother again! I hate you!"

Draco paused and hesitated for a second. He turned around and opened his mouth as if to say something. Deciding not to, he spun on his heel and exited the ward.

"Your dad!" Hugo exclaimed out of nowhere. "He hit you!"

Scorpius grimaced. Hugo hadn't known about that little piece of information. Now though, Hugo knew. He had seen. Scorpius could lie if he wanted but, there was no point.

"Yeah. Yeah he does that. Bit unfortunate really." Scorpius said as lightly as he could.

"But-but he threw you on the ground! That's extreme mate."

"Um. I mean he was really angry. My mum was the only thing he loved since his childhood was corrupted. Loosing her because of someone he never wanted has got to hurt."

Hugo gaped at him. "WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!" he shrieked. "I mean you comforted me when my dad struck my face for the first time and-and your dad was that piece of shit!"

"Unfortunately."

"I can't believe it! It wasn't even like it was the first time my dad hit me, just the first time he hit me on the face, and I acted like it was a big deal while you get beat up when you go home!" Hugo raged. "Fathers. Shouldn't. Do. That! Mine or yours."

Scorpius burried his face in his hands.

"Scorpius? Are you all right?" Hugo asked quietly. Scorpius could tell he felt ashamed of his outburst.

"I'm fine. It's just...It's so much to process. I mean I've been out of it for five months and then suddenly I wake up and I'm thrown back into reality. And he just...left! He tried to kill me and then left!"

"We know mate." Albus said eagerly. "But don't worry, it's going to be fine! You'll be out of the hospital in a few days and then everything will work itself out."

They sat in an awkward silence fo a few minutes before there was a light knock on the door. "Who's there?" Harry called.

"It's me!" the voice of Hermione Weasley said.

* * *

**_Hugo_**

"Hide me!" Hugo hissed. "I'm not supposed to be here!"

Before he could hide however, Hermione walked in. "Hello, I just came to see how Lily and Scorpius were-" her eyes processed the scene infront of her. Scorpius lay on the bed, awake, with Lily curled up to his side. James and Albus sat on the edge of the bed and Harry and Ginny on Lily's bed. Then, 'hiding' between the bed was Hugo. Who was _not _supposed to be there.

Her mind went to the more important thing first. "Scorpius! You're awake!" she exclaimed. "We didn't really meet but I'm Hugo's mum and Lily's Auntie Hermione."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius said politely. "Pleased to meet you."

Hugo could tell his mother was taken aback by Scorpius' politness. He could also tell she had seen him and was not happy with him. His mum rarely got angry at him but when she did it was scary. Very scary. She may not be a Weasley by blood but she was definately a Weasley at heart and had that famous Weasley temper that sent people running for cover.

"Pleased to meet you to Scorpius! And please, call me Aunt Hermione. Mrs. Weasley makes me sound old."

"Auntie Hermione!" Lily exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you again so I could tell Hugo how you were. Apparently I didn't need to tell him though." She added a little icily.

"Mum, it was the last week of school and there wasn't anything to do and Lily asked if we could come! I didn't want to say no! Plus, I had to find out if she was ok for myself!" Hugo defended.

"Hugo. Darling, I understand."

"And before you- Wait what? No yelling? No you're grounded?" Hugo was confused.

"Love, I only said you couldn't come visit because of your father. I didn't want him sending you anymore howlers because of your behavior in school. It must have been terrible for you and I didn't want him to embarras you. Especialy, now that I hear you have a girlfriend."

"I-What? How did you know that!?" Hugo hadn't told his parents about Jonna.

"Rose." Hermione stated. "She sent us a letter. Quite funny actually. I brought it along because I thought Lily might want to read it. Shall I read it aloud?"

"Yes!" everyone including Harry and Ginny said eagerly.

_Dear Mum and Daddy,_

_ You are not going to believe this! Hugo got a girlfriend. I know right? Hugo! A girlfriend before **I** got a boyfriend! It's not bloody fair! He can't be in a relationship when I'm not! Besides, I'm sure he's bribing her. I mean what girl would go out with him? Apparently, this Jonna Mallory and him where friends and now they're dating. All of a sudden. I really think you ought to look into it because if he's paying her to date him it is not right. You might want to confront him. Or send a howler. He's getting cocky now that they stopped. Well, that's all I have to say! Make sure you take appropriate actions. _

_ Lots of Love from Rose!_

"Wow!" Hugo said as they all laughed. "Apparently I'm paying Jonna to date me. Interesting. You would have thought I would have realized that by now." he rolled his eyes. "That's low even for her."

"Hugo!" his mom chided. "She is your sister. Behave yourself."

It annoyed Hugo how his mother treated him like he was seven and his dad like he was seventeen. He was fourteen! Couldn't they act like it?

"Anyways, Scorpius I'm very glad you are all right and I'd love to get to know you better but I need to talk to Hugo. Alone." she added a little nervously.

Hugo raised an eyebrow but, followed her out of the room.

* * *

**_Lily_**

"Maybe we should go get some tea." James suggested to his brother.

"Yeah. I'm in the mood for some scones too." Albus agreed catching on to his brother's attempt to get Lily some time alone with Scorpius.

"We'll come too." Ginny said sensing her daughters need for Scorpius and only Scorpius. "Come on Harry."

"But I don't want-"

"You're having tea!" Ginny said grabbing the oblivious father's arm and dragging him out behind her sons.

As soon as the door shut Lily turned to Scorpius. "I've missed you." she said tears brimming in her eyes. Then, all of a sudden she threw a pillow at him. "YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. "WHY DID YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF THAT CURSE! FIVE FUCKING MONTHS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Lily I-"

"DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE FOR SAVING MY DAMN LIFE!" she kissed him again roughly and he smiled in spite of himself.

"Lily. I love you." he said gently pushing her of him. "I've loved you since I was fourteen. I couldn't let that curse hit you. It could have killed you for all I knew!"

"It could have killed you too!" she screamed at him.

"But, you had something to live for!" he replyed. "Hugo, James, Albus, your parents, aunts, uncles, and all that. You had a family that would fall apart without you! I didn't. Still don't. Lily letting that curse hit you would mean Frank won. It would mean I was giving up the one thing I lived for. I couldn't let you die Lily. Even if it meant I had to die."

"Scorpius, I-I don't know what to say!"

He hugged her and buried his head in her soft hair. "What are we Lily?" he whispered.

"We're more than friends Scorpi."

"Lily, wil you- I mean do you maybe want to- only if you want to- will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

Lily smiled. She found his shyness cute. In answer to his question she kissed him. It was longer than the first one but just as magical.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" he smiled.

* * *

**_Hugo_  
**

"W-What do you mean?" Hugo asked his mother fearfuly.

"Hugo darling. He's terribly angry. There isn't much you can do. That last trick you pulled on Rose ended her in the hospital wing for a night. He always has been partial and I fear he's very angry at you."

"What did I do to make him hate me so muck mum?!" Hugo whispered. He knew his father wasn't nearly as bad as Scorpius' but what if he truned into someone like Draco? Hugo was terrified.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know." Hermione said. She was always a very maternal woman and could never ever hate a child or be unnecacarily mean to them. Her husbhand was a completely different matter. Loosing his brother had affected him causing him to hold onto certain things and cast away others. For example, he held on to Rose and cast off Hugo. Hermione wondered if he feared having two of something, like the two twins, made him insecure. Made him believe he could only have one of them so he refused to get close to the other. She did not tell Hugo this however. She didn't want to upset him. "He's going to be awfuly angry when he finds out you were here. McGonnagal was supposed to write to us if you left the school."

"M-mum?" Hugo asked.

"Yes?"

"Is he going to hit me again?" Hugo's meak voice broke his mother's heart. She wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him that wasn't going to happen but, she couldn't. SHe couldn't lie to him. She couldn't make that promise that she couldn't keep.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her son in her arms. "Hugo, I can't promise you that he won't." she saw his face pale and almost regretted telling the truth. "However, I will do everything I can to make sure he doesn't and Aunt Ginny has offered to help with that too. Ok?"

Hugo nodded wondering if it would be appropriate to say what was on his mind. He made a decision quickly and remained silent. It wasn't his place. "Shall we go back inside?" he suggested.

Hermione nodded and they both walked back inside the ward. Lily and Scorpius were curled up together on the bed talking. Hugo felt a pang of want for Jonna. She was always there to comfort him and give him solutions to all his problems.

James, Albus, and their parents, who had returned from their tea were sitting on the opposite bed also looking very happy.

"Great news guys!" Lily said smiling madly. "Meet Scorpius my new boyfriend!"

Hermione completely lost it and squealed like a little girl. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! AH! THis is amazing! You guys are adorable! I think I hear wedding bells!"

"Mum? You ok?" Hugo asked jokingly. He had never seen his mum act like this.

Hermione composed herself. "Yes. I'm fine. Sorry, moment of giddieness there. I shouldn't be doing that especialy because of...our current situation."

"Current situation?" Lily asked.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Ron is angry...very angry. That prank that ended Rose in the Hospital Wing and Hugo's bad grades and behavior have made him furious. I don't know what to do! I can't let him get abusive but I can't bear to leave him! Rose is making things very rough. Honestly I love her but, she has been spoiled."

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed as the Potter family and Scorpius' smiles melted.

"Hermione, is there anything we can do to help?" Harry asked quietly.

"No!" she said desperately. "There isn't anything you can do! Other than that 'family day' you've got planned there is no way to help! I've tried talking to him, I've tried to make him see but, he won't listen! I don't know what to do!"

Hugo had noticed Scorpius getting a determined hard look in his eyes.

"I'll tell you what you shouldn't do." he said softly causing Hermione to look up at him. "You shouldn't do what my mother did. You shouldn't give up on your son. You shouldn't let your husbhand control and hurt your son just becaause you love him. You shouldn't leave him alone to fend for himself. You have to be there for him should anything happen. Don't be like my mother. Don't let it happen and if it happens, help him."

Hermione stared at Scorpius. "Your mother?" she whispered. "Draco...Draco hit you!?"

Scorpius hesitated then slowly raised his shirt a little to reveal thin scars covering his back and nodded.

Hermione gasped. "It's not going to happen! I will not let that happen to Hugo or you anymore. I work for the Ministry. I can get Malfoy arrested and I will make Ron see reason!" she declared before running over and wrapping Scorpius in a hug.

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

Usualy, when a person Scorpius hadn't known for a while hugged him he would flinch and back away. It was instinct. However, when Hermione hugged him it felt like it had when Ginny had hugged him. Comforting. That hug had that motherly air about it and Scorpius just couldn't help but feel safe.

"Can you really get him arrested?" Scorpius asked her after she had pulled away and put a protective arm around her own son.

She nodded. "If you want to make him pay, I can help you. Do you want to get him arrested?"

Scorpius thought about it. His father had been nothing but cruel to him. He had beat him, yelled at him, and generaly treated him like crap. His father had never loved him, cared for him, or a gave a damn about him. He had never been there for him. He was cruel and wouldn't hesitate to ruin someone's life because that person had wronged him. "No." Scorpius said. He wasn't like him. "No. I'm not like my father. I'm not going to ruin his life just to get even. Besides, if I want people to stop acting like my family is dirt I need to earn back respect. Another Malfoy in prison wouldn't help me in anyway."

Lily pulled him closer to her. "I'm proud of you." she whispered. "You are nothing like your 'father'"

That made all the difference. Lily approved, All his doubt vanished. He had made the right decision becasue Lily said so.

Hermione nodded. "You're a good kid Scorpius." she smiled. "I'm glad Hugo and Lily have a friend like you."

"So..." James said awkwardly. "Who wants to play some exploding snap?"

They all laughed and James began to hand out cards.

* * *

Scorpius and Lily got out of the hospital two days after Hogwarts ended. They headed to the Potter House.

Albus and James were updating Scorpius and Lily on the quiditch season at Hogwarts.

"Slytherin got steamroled without you two." Albus said with obvious pleasure. "Then again," his face fell. "so did Gryffindor. James wasn't doing very good."

"Hey!" James protested. "You didn't to well either and Aly would never pass to you even when you were open!"

"Well, Jonna is happy." Hugo said remembering his girlfriends glee at Ravenclaw beating Gryffindor for the quiditch cup.

"Who won the house cup?" Lily asked.

"Ravenclaw again." James answered bitterly. "Though Slytherin almost won. That Flint and his gang of arses lost all the points Lily and you won for being 'galliant and un falling in the face of danger'. Stupid prat."

They all laughed and Scorpius clutched his ribs.

Though he was healed, Scorpius was still very sore. Healer Fawcett said he wouldn't fuly recover for a few months. Lily wasn't much better. Even though physicaly she was not hurt, her brain was still in a state of disarray. Both of them were suffering from nightmares and Lily from panic attacks. Scorpius was disappointed in himself. He had vowed that Lily wouldn't get hurt but, she was. He hadn't been able to fuly protect her.

"Hermione. Are you and Hugo staying for dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm. Yes, I suppose we should...I'll call Ron."

Hugo, Lily, and Scorpius exchanged looks. Ever since the day before yesterday Hermione had been trying to keep Hugo out of the house. They had spent the nights and days at the Hospital but now excuses were running out.

Hermione grimaced as she talked to Ron. "I don't care Ronald! My favorite niece just got out of the hospital and I'm staying with her a little longer and Hugo is staying with me. Yes, I do expect you and Rose to figure out dinner. Oh hell Ronald! Take her to that expensive muggle place for all I care!" she hung up.

"He's mad isn't he?" Hugo asked.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Darling, I think we're going to have to go home tonight. We can't put it off any longer."

Hugo gulped. Uh oh.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I know! It's been sooooooooooo long since I updated but, I have excuses! I had exams and was caught up in some Middle School drama. Plus I started writing a novel and kind of got caught up in that.**

**So, I'm assuming the email problem has been solved. If it is not, well, I will be sending out another 100+ Pm's :( Anyway, One or two more chapters and GREEN is done. I'll be posting another Scorily fic shortly after I have finished so...yeah. Also, I'm thinking of doing a Hugo fic or a James Sirius fic since those tow charachters fasinate me for some reason. **

**I'm posting a poll to see what you guys want me to do next so, please vote on it! Thanks!**

**Read and Review!**

**~4everbookworm**


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer:_** If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. Haunted and I knew you were trouble belong to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_**Lily**_

* * *

Lily was overjoyed. She had a boyfriend! One who actually loved her and she knew would never hurt her. James and Albus didn't even think it necessary to give Scorpius the 'don't you dare hurt my sister or I'll kill you.' lecture over dinner that night as they had to Frank. Frank. The thought of him still scared her. What if he came back? _"No Lily."_ she told herself. _"Don't think like that."_

Lily was now sitting next to Scorpius as they played gobstones with Hugo, James, and Albus. "Everything ok Lils?" he whispered worriedly into her ear.

"I'm fine." she whispered back. "Just thinking..."

Scorpius seemed to sense what she was thinking about. "Don't worry." he told her. "He can't hurt you know. He's been locked up."

She nodded and focused on the game.

"I'm going to go get a glass of water. Anyone else want one?" Hugo asked.

They all nodded. "Maybe we should all just go down and get one." James suggested.

So, they all made their way down the stairs. As soon as they walked down the stairs Hermione ambushed them. "There you all are." she looked nervous.

"Is it time to go?" Hugo asked cautiously.

"Well, about that. We decided it would be better if Ron came here so incase things get out of hand, Harry and Ginny can step in. Ron decided to be lazy and refused to come here. So, we're all going to our house."

The kids nodded and ran off to get their shoes. As soon as everyone was ready, the group left.

* * *

**_Hugo_**

"Are you nervous?" Lily asked the visibly shaking Hugo in the car.

"Nervous? No! Why would I be nervous? I'm just about to see my furious dad after avoiding him for a week or so. No need to be nervous!" Hugo replied.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "Then why are you shaking like a leaf?"

"I'm not shaking!"

His cousins and Scorpius looked at him.

"Ok fine I'm nervous you happy?!"

James and Albus looked at eachother. "No."

"Just calm down Honey." Hermione said looking quite pale. "Everything will be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

The car pulled into the Weasley's driveway in Ottery St. Catchpole. They had a nice suburban house that was two stories high with a neat little garden and the classic white picket fence.

"All you're missing is a dog and 1/2 a kid. You know, average family has 2 and 1/2 kids and a dog..." James trailed off seeing his jokes weren't helping.

"Ready?" Albus asked his cousin who was standing beside him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Hugo squeaked not sounding ready at all. Hermione put a comforting hand around Hugo and walked towards the door.

"Alohomora." Hermione pointed her wand at the door unlocking it before stepping in. They all walked into the spacious foyerand wiped their shoes on the cheery welcome mat.

"Ronald! We're home!" Hermione called.

"Oh good. We missed you!" Ron called back with a touch of sarcasm. "We're in the drawing room! Did everyone else come too?"

"Yes!" Hermione answered beckoning them to follow her into the drawing room. Ron and Rose were sitting comfortably on pillows on the ground playing wizard's chess.

"Hello love, Ginny, Harry, kids." Ron greeted. "So glad you're doing better Lily!" he hesitated. "Malfoy."

Scorpius scowled and everyone else glared at Ron.

"Lily and her boyfriend _Scorpius_ were released from the hospital today." Hermione said icily noticing how Ron's eyes widened on the word _boyfriend_.

"Boyfriend?" Ron asked coldly.

Ginny and Lily glared at him with matching icy stares.

"No fair!" Rose yelled like a three year old. "SCORPIUS! HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGH WE HAD A THING!"

Scorpius stared at her and backed away. "We never had a thing. Ever. It was your mindless dreaming!"

Rose let out a scream of outrage. "At least you're not paying Lily to date you like someone I know!"

"I AM NOT PAYING JONNA TO DATE ME! IS IT THAT HARD FOR YOU TO ACCEPT THAT SOMEONE LIKES ME FOR ME?!" Hugo yelled angrily shoving his sister.

"Don't you dare push you're sister!" Ron yelled outraged.

"I'll do what I want!"

Ron pushed Hugo back.

All hell broke loose.

It was Ron and Rose against everyone else.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP NEGLECTING HUGO!" Hermione screamed. "HE'S YOUR CHILD TOO!"

"IF HE ACTED HIS AGE THEN MAYBE I WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO HIM BUT HE KEEPS SCREWING UP!"

"SCORPIUS IS MINE!" Rose screamed at Lily while Harry and Ginny backed Hermione.

"SCORPIUS BELONGS TO WHOMEVER HE WANTS!" James roaored back before Lily or Scorpius could retort. "HE'S NOT AN OBJECT THAT CAN BE CLAIMED!"

In the following half an hour, punches were thrown, spells were cast, and words were yelled. The muggles next door phoned the police men complaining of noisey neighbors.

"I HATE YOU BITCH! NO ONE LIKES YOU! THERE'S A REASON I HELPED FRANK!" Rose's screamed words stopped everybody. Everyone regarded her in silence before Lily let out a sound of distress and ran out of the house slamming the door behind her obviously crying. Scorpius stopped only to give Rose a look of pure loathing before wrenching the door open and running out to find his girlfriend.

Hugo turned to his sister with a look of pure anger. "You may call her a bitch." he said his voice quaking with rage. "But it's you that's the bitch. You are a lousy sister/cousin who only cares for herself and a slut. If you think for one moment that most people_ like_ you, you're wrong. Most decent people I've met dispise you for many reasons and now, it isn't just my life you're ruining." he completely lost it. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU HELPED A MANINAC TRY TO KILL YOUR COUSIN!"

"HUGO, DON'T INSULT YOUR SISTER!" Ron bawled grabbing his son roughly and shaking him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SIDE WITH ROSE ON THIS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE ROSE AND HATE ME! I KNOW YOU LOVE LILY AND YOU KNOW HELPING FRANK WAS WRONG SO DON'T YOU DARE DEFEND ROSE!" Hugo screamed wrenching fre of his father's painfull grip.

He felt the hard smack that hit the back of his head as he turned but ignored it and left as his mother once again began to scream at her husbahnd.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"LILY!" Scorpius called running after his girlfriend as she ran towards the woods. "Lily wait!"

She finaly stopped runninb just at the edge of the woods and colapsed onto a large, flat rock. "She helped him! She wanted me dead!" she wailed. "My own cousin wanted to kill me!"

"Lily I know I-" Scorpius didn't know what to say. I'm sorry? No, he had nothing to be sorry for and that was cheesy. It'll be ok? That wasn't true and his father had it drilled into him, "Don't lie unless it keeps me out of trouble." She's a bitch? Lily already knew that! "I don't know what to say but you can't let this break you! We all knew she was a bitch and Frank didn't really kill you. Plus, know she's going to be in big trouble for this! Even her father can't ignore this!" he said desperately. Lily could not break again. Not when she was just starting to rebuild herself.

"Scorpi she-she tried to kill me!"

"Not directly!" Scorpius said unhelpfuly. Hugo, who had just came running gave him a withering look as he patted his cousin's back.

"Come on Lily! You can't let her shatter you again! That's letting her win! She is trying to insult your pride! She is trying to make you feel like you are terrible. Your not terrible! I know you are the most wonderful, beautiful, lovely girl in the world. Don't let her make you think otherwise. Don't loose who you really are."

It worked. Lily was a Slytherin. Slytherin's have pride, a sense of honor. They honor who they are and what they stand for. Scorpius could tell Lily was not going to let Rose destroy her pride.

"Honor." Lily whispered. The tears had stopped falling down her face. "I have honor and pride. Rose doesn't yet she makes me feel like I'm nothing. Like I can't do anything or be anyone."

"You're a Slytherin! You're green. Green stands for yielding like a stoplight or being resilient like a tree. Green stands for Slytherin and the pride we have. Green stands for luck, it could be bad or good. Green is such a versitile color. It can be anything. You can be anything or anyone you want because you are you. Rose is red. Powerful, passionet but, not always the best. She can be loud but calm. Pretty but dangerous. She's all over the place. There are plenty people out there who can put people down in order to get what they want! But Lily, you are different. You're kind yet fierce. Determined but yielding. You are you and that makes you special. You were born an original. Don't let her make you die a copy."

Silence. That was what followed Scorpius' speech. Suddenly, the red-head threw herself onto him and kissed him. He kissed her back, slightly confused, but pleased.

"That." Lily said tears still shining in her eyes, "Was incredible. It was so deep and kind and oh Scorpius! People have tried to tell me I'm different but when they said it, it always sounded bad! You've just made me realize who I really am! I'm green! I'm different but, it's ok."

Scorpius smiled. "Pleased to have helped."

* * *

_**James**_

"OH MY GOD YOU BITCH!" James screamed at Rose as soon as Hugo had finished and the truth had set in. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were arguing loudly with Ron and James was furious.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL YOUR OWN COUSIN! THAT IS SERIOUSLY MESSED UP! IF YOU DARE, TRY AND HURT MY SISTER AGAIN, GOD HELP YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU AND YOUR BITCHY SISTER ARE JUST THE SAME! IDIOTS! ONLY ALBUS IS SANE IN YOUR FAMILY!"

James gave a roar of anger and Albus had to hold him back in order to stop him from attacking the auburn haired girl.

"IF YOU ARE WHAT SANE IS LIKE! I'M HAPPY TO STAND PERFECTLY INSANE BY MY FAMILY! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY BROTHER AND SISTER YOU BITCH!" Albus roared struggling to hold the furious James back. His older brother was much bigger and stronger than him.

Meanwhile, the adults were raging at eachother as well.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP PRETENDING ROSE IS FLAWLESS! LOOK AT YOU!" Hermione screamed. "ROSE HELPED TO PLOT TO KILL LILY AND WHEN HUGO, YOU'R SON, STANDS UP FOR THE COUSIN WHO HAS BEEN MORE OF A SISTER TO HIM THEN HIS OWN, YOU BLOODY HIT HIM! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"ROSE DIDN'T ACTUALLY SHOOT THAT CURSE THOUGH DID SHE? ALL SHE PROBABLY WANTED WAS TO GET REVENGE ON LILY FOR GETTING HER IN TROUBLE!"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE STILL ON ABOUT THAT DAMN CLOSET RONALD!"

"RON! YOUR DAUGHTER HAS TRIED TO KILL MINE ATLEAST ONCE AND WE KNOW IT! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER ROSE THREW A QUAFFLE AT LILY OR LOCKED HER IN A CLOSET!" HARRY YELLED. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR HER NOT BEING TAUGHT A LESSON!"

"I AGREE WHAT ROSE DID THIS TIME WAS WRONG! EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES AND THIS WAS A BIG ONE!"

"YET WHEN HUGO MAKES A LITTLE MISTAKE YOU YELL AT HIM AND PUNISH HIM!" Hermione screamed. Ginny, through all this had just looked pale. Finally, she said something.

"Ron, I- I'm your sister! That's my daughter! My pride and joy! People say she's like me but with a touch of her grandmum on Harry's side and uniquness. Ron, if you can't keep my children safe...then you can't be the brother I had that used to give me piggy backs with such love and care. I-I'm sorry but, I don't know who you are anymore and neither does Hermione."

Ron froze watching as his sister who he loved so much wiped a tear from her eyes. Ginny never cried. He watched as the love of his life looked at him and cried quietly and his best friend who had been with him always...got up and left.

James stopped struggling as his dad walked past. Shooting Rose one last hateful glare he shook off his brother and followed his father. Soon, Albus, Ginny, and Hermione had also left.

* * *

_**Hugo**_

Hugo, Lily, and Scorpius watched as the remaining wizards walked out of the house. Without saying anything, the two Slytherins followed. Hugo, however, headed into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Rose sneered.

"This." Hugo summond all the hate and hurt his sister had ever caused him and Lily and punched her causing her to fall the floor. "That was for Lily."

* * *

Hugo walked out of the house with a bruised cheek and black eye but, he was prud of himself. Rose deserved it.

"Oh my god Hugo what happend to you!" Hermione asked hurriedly checker her son for more injuries.

"I punched Rose."

The children clapped appreciatively but the adults frowned at him.

"She deserved it!" he defended. "I don't care if I got more hurt than she did! I'm not at all sorry for what I did and there's nothing you can say to make me sorry!"

Silence met his impressive speech.

"We won't try then." Hermione said to everyone's surprise. "Though there were definately better ways to teach Rose I suppose this is satisfying for you. I still don't want you to ever punch your sister again. It's not worth the trouble."

"Fine."

* * *

**_Lily_**

They all climbed back into the car and drove back to the Potter House. As they approached Lily made up her mind. She was going to do this. She wasn't going to be afraid anymore. I was time Rose learned to be nice for a change.

"What are we going to do about this mess?" Hugo asked his cousin and friend as they sat in Lily's room.

Lily took a deep breath. "What we did with Frank. A song.

"That persentesque thing?" Scorpius asked.

"No," Lily said. She took a deep breath. "I'm going to sing."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! I know it's been forever and I could give you a ton of excuses like a ten day trip to California but, that would be counter productive. So, here's the chapter and I hope you liked it. I'm thinking one more chapter and if you guys want an epilouge? What do you think? Lily is obviously going to sing next and next chapter might take a while because it is going to be fairly long. Thank's for your patience! **

**R&R!**

**~4everbookworm**


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer:_** If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. Haunted, I knew you were trouble, and Tell me Why belong to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_**Lily**_

* * *

"You're going to what!?" Scorpius asked astonished. "I didn't know you could sing!"

"I'm all right." Lily said blushing shyly.

"All right?" Hugo asked. "She's amazing."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Scorpius asked.

Lily shrugged. "It never really came up."

"Ok, so what song?"

"Um..." Lily said nervously. "It's something I wrote after the Hogsmeade trip... and if I sort of mess around with it I can fit something about tonight in."'

"Can you show it to us?" her red-headed cousin asked curiously. Hugo had known Lily could sing but, he didn't know she wrote songs.

Lily smiled. "Ok."

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

A few weeks later came the first gathering of the Potter, Weasley, Scamander, and Longbottom families. Grandma Weasley, as Scorpius was now accustomed to calling her, had thought it best to let some families simmer down before making them meet. However, for some reason, Bill and Fleur had asked everyone to the Burrow.

So, on that warm July weekend the Potters and Scorpius flued to The Burrow for a Sunday brunch.

"Hello Harry, Ginny!" Hermione said anxiously running over to her friends.

"Hey Hermione. How's things over at your place?" Hermione had refused to stay at The Potter House and had instead gone back to her home with Hugo to try to straighten things out.

She sighed. "Better. Gin? That family thing you had planned, when is it?"

Ginny looked taken aback. "August." she replied.

Hermione groaned. "And you can't make it earlier?"

"No, I've made you guys reservations somewhere and it's the earliest date. Why?"

"Because, I think we need it. Hugo's terrified of staying with Ron. Ron's really trying to make it up to us and Rose is being...difficult. Ron got pretty mad at her after we left and punished her for aiding Frank...she's not used to it and blames Lils and Hugo. Ron and I have told her many times to stop acting like that but, she just won't do it!" Hermione wailed. "I have a really messed up life."

"Look at it this way," Scorpius said a little shyly. "At least Mr. Weasley has stopped hitting Hugo and is trying to change!"

"Yeah!' Lily agreed, James and Albus had left to go talk with Fred and Louis. "Now, all of you can work together to help Rose straighten out...maybe I can help to..." she said. No one had noticed the guitar case Lily held in her hand.

"You two are angels!" Hermione said scooping them into a bone crushing hug. Lily and Scorpius exchanged looks as they were held close to Hermione.

"'Mione?" Harry asked. "Have you...drunk anything."

Hermione let go of Scorpius and Lily. "Just a little." she slurred slightly.

"I can't believe it! The uptight goody-two shoe is drunk!" Ginny cried laughing. Then, she became serious. "You can't drink away your problems you know. Come on, let's get you a sober up potion."

By the time Ginny and Hermione arrived, Fleur and Bill had gathered everyone in the family room.

"Ok," Bill said. "We've got some big news."

"Actually, Teddy and Victoire have zumthing to tell oo." Fleur said in her half french half british accent.

Victoire and Teddy stood up and walked to the front of the room.

Teddy had chosen to keep his usual torquoise hair and bright eyes. He stood a head taller then his girlfrieend and looked slightly nervous.

Victiore's long blonde hair was pulled into a strained ponny tail and her blue eyes sparkled with happieness. "I don't think I really need to say anything." she said holding out her hand. For a second everyone was confused then, they noticed the ornate ruby ring on Victoire's ring finger.

There was a collective gasp and then all the girls squealed.

"Ah!Teddy! I'm so happy for you!" Lily said running up to her godbrother and hugging him before anyone else could. Scorpius followed somewhat uneasy.

"Congratulations." he said shyly.

"Thanks." Teddy said. He opened his mouth a little hesitantly. "Look, I heard what you did for Lily and I want to say, I'm really sorry for treating you the way I did the last time we met. I was being judgemental and I''m sure you and your father are perfectly nice people."

Scorpius tensed slightly. "You're welcome and it's fine. You're not the only one."

"Oh, and Teddy?" Lily said as they were about to let someone else come crongratulate him. "He is nothing like his damn father." she said it quietly enought so no one but Teddy could here over the commotion.

They left leaving a very confused Teddy to be congratulated by the rest of the Weasley family.

"Hold my hand will you?" Lily asked.

Scorpius grabbed her hand. "Nervous?"

"A little bit."

"You'll do great." Scorpius said confidently with a reassuring squeaze.

"There you are!" Hugo's voice called. "I was looking for you everywhere! You won't believe this but my mum was-"

"Drunk?" Scorpius supplied. "Yeah we figured that. Aunt Ginny gave her a sober up potion."

Hugo pouted. "Damn. It was hilarious seeing her drunk. She was the last person I would expect to be drunk though."

Lily smiled panting slightly.

"Don't be scared Lils!" Hugo said noticing Lily's sign of nervousness. "You'll do great! I know it!"

"When are you going to sing?" Scorpius asked his girfriend gently.

"After brunch." she answered sounding a little more confident. "I can do this." Scorpius though she sounded more like she was trying to convince herslf more than she was trying to convince them but, he nodded.

"I know you can."

Before they new it, the three friends were seated at the picninc table outside eating a delicious brunch.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Lily gasped quietly. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can!" Scorpius said. "I know you can! You need to show her she doesn't control you!"

"Come on Lils!" Hugo pleaded. "You kave to do this! This is the one thing that might penetrate her thick head!"

Lily took a deep breath. "Ok."

"Great!" Hugo stood up on his seat. "ATTENTION PEOPLE! LILY WANTS TO SING SOMETHING FOR MY DEAREST SISTER ROSIE POSIE!"

"Not helping!" Scoprius growled as he pulled Hugo down.

"What? It got their attention."

"Um ok. I was originaly going to do this _after _brunch but, I suppose I'm doing it now!" Here she shot Hugo, who shrugged, a look.

Lily took her guitar out of it's case and expirementaly strummed it. "This song's called Tell Me Why. I wrote it after a trip to Hogsmeade during which, Rose locked me in a closet. It was finished last night. I um...hope you like it."

_I took a chance, I took a shot _  
_And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not _  
_You took a swing, I took it hard _  
_And down here from the ground I see who you are _  
Lily's voice was sweet and melodic though slightly quiet. Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius saw James aim a spell at her and suddenly, Lily's voice was magnified.

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude _  
_I'm feeling like I don't know you _  
_You tell me that you love me then you cut me down _  
_And I need you like a heartbeat _  
_But you know you got a mean streak _  
_Makes me run for cover when you're around _  
_And here's to you and your temper _  
_Yes, I remember what you said last night _  
_And I know that you see what you're doing to me _  
_Tell me why.. _

Rose's expression was snarky but, slowly it was starting to melt.

_You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day _  
_Well I get so confused and frustrated _  
_Forget what i'm trying to say, oh _

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons _  
_I got no one to believe in _  
_You tell me that you want me, then push me around _  
_And I need you like a heartbeat _  
_But you know you got a mean streak _  
_Makes me run for cover when you're around _  
_Here's to you and your temper _  
_Yes, I remember what you said last night _  
_And I know that you see what you're doing to me _  
_Tell me why.. _

Scorpius noticed tears in many of the Weasley cousins eyes. Especialy those who had been mean to Lily.

_Why..do you have to make me feel small _  
_So you can feel whole inside _  
_Why..do you have to put down my dreams _  
_So you're the only thing on my mind _

Rose's face was now impassive as if she was trying to hold back some emotion. Scorpius couldn't tell what she was thinking. What if it didn't work?

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude _  
_I'm feeling like I don't know you _  
_You tell me that you want me then cut me down _  
_I'm sick and tired of your reasons _  
_I've got no one to believe in _  
_You ask me for my love then you push me around _  
_Here's to you and your temper _  
_Yes, I remember what you said last night _  
_And I know that you see what you're doing to me _  
_Tell me why _  
_Why, tell me why _

_I take a step back, let you go _  
_I told you i'm not bulletproof _  
_Now you know_

By the end of the song Rose had tears streaming down her face. There was silence, then, everyone cheered and began to applaud the youngest among them. Lily's face split into a wide smile and she threw her arms around Scorpius.

"I knew you could do it." he whispered kissing her gently.

"I'M SUCH A BITCH!" came a wail that made everyone turn towards the recipent of the song. Rose was openly crying and seemed in great distress. "I-I was jealous Lily! Nothing else. I-you-you are so pretty and so kind and I felt like I could never be anything like you! So, I tried to make everyone think you were a bitch when really it was me all along. I swear I'm not tricking you this time! I was being a moron and I'm really sorry! If you could ever forgive me... And Hugo! I'm your sister! Yet, I tried to get you in trouble! I admit. I was attention seeking. I wanted to have all the attention so, I let dad neglect you! I encouraged him silently and I-I don't even know how I can live with myself!" she broke down in sobs and her mother and fether rushed over.

"Rose?" Lily said quietly.

"Yeah?" Rose sniffed.

Lily hugged her older cousin. "I forgive you. Maybe not completely, but, I think we can mend our relationship. Make it just like the old times yeah?"

Rose gave a wattery smile. "Yeah."

There was a collective awwww from all the aunts and soon everybody was hugging and making amends.

* * *

**_Hugo_**

Hugo sat in the Weasley's car as they drove to the muggle water park where Ginny had planned a day for them. He had not been so ready to forgive Rose who had made his life hell. Hugo wasn't much of the forgiving type. However, slowly, he and Rose had grown closer. Ron was also trying his best to make amends to Hugo. He had bought him a broom, and made a whole tray of 'slightly overcooked' trecle tarts...Hugo passed on those. Actualy, by that August day, the family was quite close.

As soon as they reached the water park Rose and Hugo found the biggest water slide and pulled their parents towards it. "Come on!" Rose called. Hugo's like fourteen and he's not scared!"

"Yeah!" Hugo agreed.

"Oh you three go on." Hermione said. "I-I'm not scared I-I just don't want to mess up my hair."

Hugo raised his eyebrows. "Rose is a sixteen year old girl and she's not afraid of 'messing up her hair'. Come on! The line isn't getting any shorter."

"Please!" Rose begged.

"Come on 'Mione!" Ron urged.

"Oh. Fine." Hermione smiled slightly.

"Confundus." Ron whispered poiting his wand at a couple people ahead of them.

"Excuse me." he said politely. "We were ahead of you."

"Oh. oh yeah!" the people said blankly. "Go ahead."

"Thank you!" Ron said leading his amused family ahead of about ten people.

"Ron," Hermione said indignantly. "Was that really nesacary?"

"Hmmm. Yeah, I think it was." Ron said laughing at his wife's face. "Lighten up 'Mione!"

Rose and Hugo laughed before moving up more.

"Two to a tube." The man said once they reached the top.

"Hey, Hu, come with me." Ron said.

Hugo hesitated.

"Please?" Ron asked.

Hugo smiled and jumped into the tube. _"Forgive and forget." _he thought as the man gave a shove causing the tube to plunge steeply into darkness and Ron and Hugo to scream.

* * *

**_Albus_**

_Dear Albus,_

_ I know we agreed we would just be friends but, I just can't move on! I went on a couple dates but, it just didn't feel right. I know what I said about Lily and Scorpius was wrong but, we figured it out right? You forgave me and we became friends but, part of me wants to be more again. Scratch that. All of me wants to be more than friends. _

_ I don't know if you feel the same way but, Dom told me to write you anyways. Please think it over. I'd really like to try again._

_Love Aly_

Albus read over the letter over and over again. It was short but, it meant so much to him. She wanted to try again.

**Dear Aly, **

**I love you too.**

**Love, Albus**

He tied the small letter to Ciruss's leg and tossed the owl out his bedroom window smiling.

* * *

**_James_**

"Hey Em!" James called as he sat down next to his girlfriend at Fortescue's Ice cream parlor.

"Hi James." she said smiling. "Is ice cream on you?"

"You betcha. Let me guess, two scoops of strawberry with rainbow sprinkles?"

"You know me so well."

James smiled and headed inside to purchase the frosty treats. He nervously payed for his and Emma's ice cream. He was going to do this.

"Eat up." he said putting the ice cream in front of his girlfriend.

James stared as Emma as they ate.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously as he stared at her.

"Thinking about how much I love you."

"You're sweet."

"That's all I get?"

She smacked him playfuly and took another bite of the ice cream. "Hmm? What's that?" she pointed at a metallic thing in her ice cream.

James shrugged nervously.

"Oh my god James!" Emma squealed pulling out a silver ring set with amythist.

"Emma, I love you." he said looking her in the eye. "Emma Clarkson, will you marry me?"

"YES!" she squealed and jumped at him, kissing him.

* * *

James apparated hom with his fiance. His parents had met Emma once or twice at family dinners that he had invited her to. At his graduation party they had fallen in love with her. He couldn't wait to tell them after meticulous planning, she had said yes.

"Hey guys!" James said walking into the sitting room. Albus was polishing his broom, Lily and Scorpius were playing chess, and his parents were watching them. "May I please present Ms. Emily Clarkson, my fiance!"

Lily squealed and ran to hug her brother while Harry and Ginny hugged Emma and welcomed her to the family. Albus and Scorpius came to congratulate the couple as well, broad grins on their faces.

"This calls for celebration!" Ginny squealed. "Let's go out to dinner! Oh but, we should tell the rest of the family!"

"We can tell them later!" Harry told his wife, grabbing his keys. "Let's go!"

James beamed and led his fiance to to the car.

* * *

**_Lily_**

"OH look at Victoire!" Lily whispered to Scorpius as her cousin walked down the isle.

Victoire wore a sleeveless white dress that had pearls delicately sown into it. Her long blonde hair was falling in waves down her back and covered by a pale veil with a pearl adorned circlet. Perched on her hair was the delicate goblin-made tiara that every women marrying into or from the family wore.

"Look at Teddy." Scorpius smirked slightly. Teddy was wearing a black suit that looked quite good with his troqouise hair and was sweating profusedly.

As the wedding ceremony continued Lily looked around as she leaned on Scorpius's shoulder. Aly and Albus were holding hands, James and Emma were beaming probably thinking of their upcoming wedding. Lucy was leaning against Lysander and Rose against Lorcan. Hugo and Jonna were watching the ceremony intently while sneaking glances at eachother.

"Do you, Victiore Gabriela, take Ted Remus as your lawfuly wedded husbahnd?"

"I do!" Victoire said glowing.

"Do you, Ted Remus, take Victoire Gabriela as your lawfuly wedded wife?"

"I do!"

"Then I pronounce you husbahnd and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Teddy and Victiore's lips met as many of the women bused into tears.

"Someday," Scorpius whispered into Lily's ear. "We're going to be just like them."

Lily beamed as their lips collided.

She couldn't wait 'till that day.

* * *

_THE END :)_

**Author's Note: TADA! the 24th chapter of GREEN! The fic is now completed except for the epilouge which I will post later today or early tomarrow. **

**What did you think? Was it good? **

**Special shout out to all my reviewers you guys are really awesome! **

**Extremely special shout out to Providing The Answer To The Riddle, my first reviewer!**

**Also, to Cougar Rolly Polly Bug, my 5oth reviewer, Esin of Sardis, my 100th reviewer, and The Demigod Gryffindor, my 150th reviewer and advice giver!**

**Love y'all!**

**Also, soon to come is How To Be A Gryffindor: A Scorily and Hugo/OC fic and Shadowed which will be my James Sirius and Scorily fic! Hope you read!**

**~4everbookworm**


	25. Epilouge

_Disclaimer:_** If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know by now. That is how loud I would scream it. Haunted, I knew you were trouble, and Tell me Why belong to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_**Epilouge**_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy paced the waiting room anxiously. His beautiful wife was about to give birth to their very first baby. Scorpius didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, Lily wanted it to be a surprise. He just knew he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father. The Healer that was helping Lily give birth had told him he could not come in as there was a slight complication. This worried him. What if Lily died? What if the child died? He let out a low moan.

"Calm down Scor." Hugo said soothingly.

"Everything's going to be fine." his wife, Jonna Weasley added cradling her daughter, Rose-Ann Weasley.

"She said there was a complication." Scorpius cried.

"There was a complication with Aly as well but, look! Both Annabell and Adam are fine!" Albus soothed.

"I-I suppose."

"She probably just has to get a C-section like Em did." James soothed. "And that's perfectly fine!" he added. "She had to get one when Quinn and Tony were born and they were all fine. That's two out of four children."

"Yeah, the twins lucked out." Emma said smiling at her twin daughters, Lacey and Macy."

"Still can't believe you named a boy Quinn." Lorcan snorted.

Emma scowled. "It can be a boy's name."

"Besides," James raised his eyebrows. "you named your one and only daughter Carnation..."

"Hey, like mother like daughter!" Rose said shooting a glance at her daughter who was playing with Nymphie Lupin who was a little older than her.

"I remember how Tonks hated any form of Nymphadora and her grandaughter loves the name." Harry said laughing.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The healer poked her head in with a smile. "There's someone you should meet."

Scorpius smiled a little nervously and followed her into Lily's hospital room. His wife lay on the bed her red hair sprawled over the pillow. In her hands she held a small bundle wrapped in blankets.

"Hey Scorpi." she said quietly as he approached the bed. "This is your little boy." Lily held the baby out to Scorpius who gently picked him up.

"Hey little guy." he cooed all doubts of his ability to be a father removed from his mind. "I'm your knew daddy and I promise I'll do everything I can for you."

The new baby had strawberry blonde hair and pale skin. His face was dotted with tiny freckles and his small eyes were closed.

"What were we going to name him again?" Scorpius asked cradling the baby. The couple had picked out a name for a boy and a girl but, between the anxiousness of being a father and having a baby, Scorpius had forgotten.

Lily smiled. "Ari James Malfoy. He's beautiful isn't he?"

"Gorgeous." Scorpius answered. "What color are his eyes?"

"I don't know." Lily said as her husbahnd sat next to her on the bed, Ari still in his arms. "They took him away as soon as I had held him once to make sure he was ok. His eyes were closed when I held him because he was crying and then closed when they brought him back because, as you can see, he's a sleep."

"He's perfect." Scorpius said watching Ari smile in his sleep. Suddenly, Ari's eyes flew wide open and the couple smiled at the sight of them.

They were green.

* * *

**Author's Note: There is the ending of GREEN. Many people have been asking about a sequel. Sadly, there will not be one. But, I'm starting another Scorily fic and a James Potter II fic that will be partly Scorily. **

**Thanks again to all my reviewers and followers and favoriters!**

**~4everbookworm**


End file.
